


Choose Your own Adventure!

by Julibellule



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Magic School Bus, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Bay, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Choose Your Own Adventure, Clubbing, Crossover, Crying During Sex, Cybermen - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Disney World & Disneyland, Drinking, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s04e14 The Next Doctor, Episode: s04e15 Planet of the Dead, Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Marriage Proposal, Mars, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Invasion, Moon, Multi, Nightmares, Norway (Country), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Pregnant Rose Tyler, Pregnant Sex, Prison, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Public Sex, Regeneration, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sitting Position, Stranded, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Loop, United States, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wedding Planning, caught during the act, hotel room, tyler mansion, under the influence, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 61,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Create your own take on what happened at the end of Journey's End. That's right, you choose. You play God and change Rose and the Doctors fate. Have fun!!





	1. How was this sentence going to end?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Welcome into this wonderful adventure!
> 
> I thought this could be fun. A ‘choose your own adventure’ Doctor♡Rose style. See where your choices leads you. At the end of each chapter, you will be given some choices. Click on the link that lead you to your choice to read the next outcome. 
> 
> Although Interactive stories are very fun, they take a humongous amount of time in the writing. I WILL FINISH IT! But it might take years.. and it can take a long time before I come back to one specific thread because I have to write all the others before I come back to the beginning. 'M sorry. That's just the way it is. The only solution I found to this problem is [My Post Journey's End delirium Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413040) where you can follow each thread as a seperate and whole story instead of as an interactive story. This way, you can follow the story you like and get a notification when I get to update that specific thread. 
> 
> Comments are my motivation pill, so thanks to all of you who share your love and your thoughts. It is always fun to see an outside perspective on what I write. You are so important to me. I hope you enjoy this fun and crazy ride!!
> 
>  **Be very careful to check the tags before each fics. Some can get pretty intense or may be have important trigger warnings. Here is how I rated my chapters:**  
>  \- (K) for kids : Soft kissing, holding hands, love and butterflies!  
> \- (T) for teens : Mild violence, injuries or someone feeling pain, curse words, character's death!  
> \- (M) for mature : Mild sexuality, intense UST, snogging, making out, curse words, descriptions of being aroused or sexual thoughts, naked bodies or mentions of sexual body parts!  
> \- (E) for explicit : Explicit description of sexual acts, gore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose, Tentoo♡Rose (K)  
>  **Rose doesn’t want to be left on a beach in Pete’s World with another Doctor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes

Rose's heart was beating harder than ever. She braved fleets of Daleks and ran for her life more times than she can remember but never have she felt her heart scream so loud. It made all the cells in her body pulse and boil in spite of the cold wind gusting around her. The more she understood what was going on, the more the thunderous drumming sound of blood rushing through her vein raised in pitch.

He was leaving her. The Doctor was abandoning her purposefully with another Doctor, another man like him but not him.. one heart, on life, together. She felt his heart beat under her hand and shivered when the realisation dawned: as thunderous as hers, as single as hers. And then her heart was breaking. When she watched her Doctor walk back towards the Tardis, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't stay here, without him.

She wanted to scream. Anything to make him stay with her, just a little bit longer. "But, it's still not right!" They talked a bit more. Said some things. Things that didn't matter, things that didn't quite register. Things only meant to keep him by her side for a few more seconds, in hope that in those seconds she could find the right thing to say that would make him change his mind.

She was cataloguing every movements, every twitch, she needed to remember as much as she could. What could make him change his mind? And then she knew. Knew what she had to ask to ease her heart. Knew what she had to ask that might make him stay by her side. Her heartbeat reached new heights once more as she ask: "Yeah and, how was that sentence going to end?"

Silence. Time stopped. And in this moment, the Doctor held all the future timelines in his hand. His answer would affect the lives of everyone standing on this wretched beach and seal their fate once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Ten tells Rose he loves her at the end of Journey's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550883) (K)  
> \- [It is so hard for Ten to urge Rose into choosing his metacrisis over him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551234) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160/chapters/46543366). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	2. Rose Tyler, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (K)  
>  **Ten tells Rose he loves her at the end of Journey's End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [How was this sentence going to end?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)

He couldn't lie to her. Couldn't hide the truth. Not after all she's been through to get to him. Who was he kidding? He knew what a life without Rose Tyler looked like. He knew the pain, the despair, and the grief that came with losing Rose Tyler. He was reliving it all, right now and then, as her eyes looked at his soul, pouring all the hope and all the love and all the trust she bore for him.

She was as desperate as he was to keep each other close. His hearts stopped for a beat and time stood still. He _forced_ time to stand still. Because he could. Because he needed it. Because on this moment, the Doctor found himself stuck in memory lane, three years ago saying the end of this sentence again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.." writhing on the Tardis' floor, clutching Rose's purple jacket against his hearts, or screaming: "Rose Tyler, I love you!!!" Into the void of space, filled with all the frustration in the knowing those words would never get to her.

Oh, he won't make that mistake again. He almost screamed it once more before he calmed himself down, remembering he wasn't in the Tardis, a universe away from the one he loved. She was right there in front of him, and now was his chance to set things right. He repeated: "Rose Tyler..." A bashful but honest smile illuminated his face. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Both Doctors tell Rose they love her at the end of Journey's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551861) (K)  
> \- [Ten kisses Rose and drama ensues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551564) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160/chapters/46670245). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	3. Does it needs saying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (K)  
>  **It is so hard for Ten to urge Rose into choosing his metacrisis over him**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [How was this sentence going to end?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)

The Doctor's throat constricted when he heard her questions. So much hope in her eyes, so much despair. He knew the feeling. Except hope has evaded him with the birth of his metacrisis. The man standing in front of him wore the same eyes as his but bore a different set of emotions. Hope. They were filled with hope. Hope of a life with Rose Tyler. Of course, he could've told where this conversation was heading the moment she mentioned their last goodbyes.

Of course she wanted to know how the man she would spend the rest of her life with felt about her. But the moment he stepped into this strange dynamic, facing his counterpart, him desperate and so empty in front of this new man, filled with hope and already brimming with projects and dreams about this new life he was just offered, the Doctor couldn't compete.

Did it show, in his voice, when he answered. Could she read the resigned surrender in his feature. Could she feel how much it made his heart break to push her into another man's arms, into another fantastic life. If she did, it didn't show. The only thing the Doctor saw, as he laid his final blow was a light die behind Rose's eyes. "Does it need saying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.06 - [Rose will not deal with the Doctors' obtuseness and decides to leave them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552632) (T)  
> Chap.07 - [Ten leaves Rose and Tentoo in Pete's World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552278) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660291/chapters/46570069). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with reblogs and likes. You are awesome!


	4. I can work with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **Both Doctors tell Rose they love her at the end of Journey's End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Rose Tyler, I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550883)

The part-human Doctor was standing so close to Rose's left hand that he could just grab it and run. This was exactly what he felt like doing when the Time Lord in front of him confessed his love. This moment was crucial into determining the rest of his life, the rest of all their lives. And his counterpart had said all the right things to push Rose toward choosing him except this last part where he couldn't resist opening his heart and showing his true feelings.

How could he compete with the bare feelings of a Time Lord. Rose's reaction to the love admission surprised him and filled him with new hope. She smiled at his counterpart, a genuine smile, the kind of shy smile you try to hide but just can't contain for all the happiness wanting to burst out of you. She laughed, adding her tongue to the smile and took the Time Lord's hand before turning to him.

"And you?" She asked giddily. "How was that sentence going to end?" He laughed too. Was this really gonna be so easy.

"Does it need saying?" A hungry smile appeared and he delicately took her hand. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"I can work with that." Rose acknowledged mimicking his wolfish smile toward him, then toward her other Doctor, watching them in turn until the realisation dawned that she just made her choice and she chose both of them. No one gets left behind. The part-human Doctor could see fear in his counterparts eyes. This was not what he had planned. But he didn't care, he looked at Rose and nodded towards the Tardis, pulling her toward it so she'll get the gist before the Time Lord would realise what was really going on.

But the moment was broken as a Jeep rolled on the beach honking its horn to catch everyone's attention. He saw Jackie waving the hand holding her cell phone in the air and running towards them. "Rose.. Rose, Pete is here with Tony. We'll be ready to leave in a mo!" He deflated in an instant. He forgot about Jackie, about Rose's family. Of course she would want to stay with them and he would never have the nerve to ask her otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.08 - [The Tyler family hitches a ride on the Tardis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555689) (K)  
> Chap.09 - [Rose says her goodbyes to her family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555140) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with reblogs and likes. You are awesome!


	5. Are you going mad, space boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (T)  
>  **Ten kisses Rose and drama ensues**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Tentoo- >Ten♡Rose), Suffering (Donna)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Rose Tyler, I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550883)

This wasn't how he thought it would go. The Time Lord shouldn't have said those words and if Rose should kiss someone, it should've been him. Since Rose had laid her hand on his single heart a few minutes ago, is head was reeling with projects and dreams of kids and dogs and white picket fences, houses with carpet and windows, sharing a mortgage and many morning tea with Rose Tyler.

But there she was, kissing the man who just accused him of genocide. He was pretty sure the Time Lord said that to push Rose Tyler into choosing him. Why would he go and tell her he loved her then. Kind of defied the whole purpose. Well, hell with it. If this man wanted Rose Tyler for himself, than he'd leave them be. He wouldn't be the third wheel in this situation.

And he couldn't spend another second watching the love of his life not choose him. With a stubborn resignation, he walked toward the Tardis, opened her doors and started the dematerialisation sequence. "What do you think you are doing?" He heard Donna say before his eyes could meet hers. She was standing straight and mighty by the door which closed as the Tardis lurched and the cloister bell started to ring. "Are you going mad, space boy?"

"He got Rose Tyler, and I get the Tardis! Wasn't that how it was supposed to work out?" He barked over the cacophony.

"Wh.. What do.. What.. Whatever.. AAAaargh!" Donna screamed with pain. All hell broke loose and it happened so fast. Donna's was already spiralling, her human brain not equipped to contain all the thoughts and knowledge of a Time Lord. The Doctor probably had a plan for Donna, of course he would've taken away her memories and safely lock away all trace of the metacrisis deep within her mind.

But how was _he_ suppose to do that? Was his own part-Time Lord telepathic abilities strong enough to save Donna? He should've thought everything through before getting into the Tardis. Why did Donna had to follow him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Tentoo goes back to Pete's Word with a dying Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554579) (T)  
> \- [Tentoo attempts to save Donna all by himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554819) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	6. What’s your problem, Blondie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (T)  
>  **Rose will not deal with the Doctors' obtuseness and decides to leave them**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Rose- >Ten&Tentoo), Swearing (Rose), Out of Character (Rose), Suffering (Donna), Near Death (Donna)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Does it needs saying?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551234)

_Does it need saying?_ What does he mean: _Does it need saying?!?_ This Time Lord could be so infuriating sometimes and Rose was getting sick of this. She had just spent three earth years (and who knows how much this means when you are jumping from universe to universe) searching for him, and all he could answer her was: _Does it need saying?_

"Well yes! It does actually!!" Rose counter-answer flippantly. The hell with him. The hell with both of them. She deserved so much better than being treated as a child, treated as if she wasn't old enough to be in control of her own destiny. And after being the saviour of the universes multiple times, defender of the Earth, Goddess of Time, after everything she'd learn travelling with the Doctor and climbing up the ranks in Torchwood, she knew she was meant for better than being the puppet in the Doctors' grand scheme. "Jerk!" She cursed him, turning around and pacing as fast as she could without running through the Tardis doors.

The Doctor already thought her how to dematerialise and as she was pushing the buttons and pulling the levers to do just that, she saw the coordinates for landing were already set for Chiswick in her Prime universe. So be it! As the Tardis set course, she saw the last image of both Doctors running towards her but grabbing at thin air when they got to where the Tardis once was.

Rose pushed the screen away as she felt a pang of regret.. the last sight she would ever had of what they all called Pete's World. She had a thought for her mother, and the rest of her family. She will missed them, but they all new she wasn't suppose to come back once she found the Doctor. She had given her goodbyes and farewells to her loved ones more than a year ago.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Rose turned around to fall face to face with a more than furious Donna Noble. Her nose inches from hers. How did she even manage to get in? She watched as Donna turned a few switches and roughly hit the console with the mallet. Nothing budged. "Argh!" She groaned, shoving the mallet away. "The walls have closed! There is no way we can go back now! What's your problem, Blondie?” Then Donna started acting very weird. “Wh.. What do.. What.. Whatever.. AAAaargh!” She screamed with pain.

"Are you all right?" Rose ask running to her, filled with concern.

"NO! .. Yes, yes I am. Nooo.." Donna hold one hand on her head and another one on the console, eyes tightly closed to try and control the pain. "Time Lord metacrisis/human brain.. too much!" Donna got straight up, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, never better, molto bene, radiant, always top notch, SUNSHINE!!!." She singsonged at Rose before bending in pain and crying once more. Between two bouts of scream, she raised her head up slightly, her gaze filled with pain searching for Rose. "I'm dy..ing." And Donna fell sprawled on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.12 - [Donna becomes the Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556961) (M)  
> Chap.13 - [Rose becomes the Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556445) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](***). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	7. And you, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (K)  
>  **Ten leaves Rose and Tentoo in Pete's World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Ten- >Tentoo♡Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Does it needs saying?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551234)

His Time Lord counterpart looked at him for a few milliseconds before answering Rose's question. He was trying to find some kind of support, some kind of reminder of why he had to say what he was about to say. And it seemed he found the strength he needed in the brief look they shared since he answered: "Does it need saying?" The part-human Doctor noticed his voice constricting in the end, and the pain that laid beyond each words.

His heart went out to him. His gratitude would be eternal. What a wonderful gift he had just given him. He could also see the hurt in Rose's eyes when she turned to face him but she was showing a brave front. His wonderful, brilliant Rose. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" He could almost cry. Finally, he was given the chance to say those words out loud but he didn't have the heart to scream them for all to hear as he wished he could.

Not when the broken hearted Time Lord was grieving his lost. The part-human Doctor hid the glow that shone bright in his eyes in Rose's hair and whispered his love in her hear. And when she turned to face him fully, he didn't let go of her arm. In fact he was holding on for dear life never taking his eyes off her since he knew what the Time Lord was about to do.

He was getting ready to flee.. without saying goodbye. A proper goodbye being far too difficult to handle in the state he must be in. Suddenly Rose's lips was on his and his brain went blank. And when her arms went around him his knees gave way so he had to hold her back even tighter to steady himself. He almost didn't register the sound of the Tardis dematerialising as Rose raked her nails across his scalp.

Then she was gone, leaving a cold void in her wake. He swallowed and watched the last remnants of the Tardis before it disappeared completely. He wasn't sure if he took Rose's hand to comfort her or himself but the warmth it brought him sure helped ease his sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Rose hugs Tentoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555926) (M)  
> \- [Ten left her in Pete's World with another Doctor and Rose runs to her mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556121) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706938/chapters/46638265). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with reblogs and likes. You are awesome!


	8. I’m up for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Tyler family hitches a ride on the Tardis**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 4: I can work with that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551861)

"Mom. I'm not staying. I'm leaving with the Doctors." Rose's heart was filled with grief but her mind was made up. She actually made her choice a long long while ago, metacrisis Doctor or not, she would never leave him.. any version of him.

"I know, you plum." Jackie laughed, "I just told you to wait for us, we'll be ready to leave in a mo!" Rose frowned, not certain she understood, "We are leaving with you. Look!" To Rose's surprise, Pete's chauffeur was pulling trunks and suitcases out of the Jeep while Pete was undoing Tony's seatbelt. The boy was sleeping soundly, tired from the long car ride as the man took him gently in his arms.

"Really? You are really coming with us?" Rose couldn't contain her joy. Two Doctors and her whole family. This was even better than she could ever imagine. The four people made their way through the Tardis door passing in front of two dumbstruck Doctors, trunks and suitcases piled near the console. Then Jackie's head popped out in the doorway.

"You dorks are coming in or what?" The two Doctors looked at each other, the part-human shrugged.

"I'm up for it!" Then trolled in.

"Come on, space man, you love this!" Donna said nudging the Time Lord forward with her elbow as she passed him. He followed them in, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to fight the smile off his face that came from the warm feeling that was rapidly taking place in his hearts. The part-human Doctor and Donna were already at the console, preparing for dematerialisation when he closed the door.

The pile of suitcase fell in a tumble when the Tardis shook it's way through the walls to another universe. The Time Lord saw Rose sitting in the jump seat rubbing the back of a soundly sleeping young boy. He made is way across the console room and sat next to her, grabbing her hand, threading his fingers through hers. He watched the wonderful chaos taking place in the main room of the Tardis in silence for a while.

"You alright?" Rose whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," a genuine smile spread across his face, "Yes, I am." He kissed the crown of her head. Letting another wave of pure joy washed through his hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.16 - [Tentoo visits Rose during the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567182) (E)  
> Chap.16 - [I can do safe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567719) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with reblogs and likes. You are awesome!


	9. Can I go too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **Rose says her goodbyes to her family**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 4: I can work with that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551861)

"Mom. I'm not staying. I'm leaving with the Doctors." Rose's heart was filled with grief, but her mind was made up. She actually made her choice, a long long while ago, metacrisis Doctor or not, she would never leave him.. any version of him.

"I know sweetheart." Her mom solemnly held both her arms as Pete parked the car and opened the back door to let Tony out. Her mom hugged her tight then, and Tony ran to them, joining in the hug. Rose let go of her mom and crouched in front of Tony, ruffling his blond hair in the process.

"You leaving?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. 'M off for some other brilliant adventures."

"Can I go too?" Rose laughed.

"You have plenty of adventures to experience here!" She got up and turned to Pete. "You take good care of them for me, yeah?" Pete nodded and Rose hugged him, hiding her tears against his Torchwood jacket.

"And you take good care of yourself." He added. When Rose turned toward the Doctors, she saw Jackie hugging them and her heart went out to this wonderful woman who had raised her. They had both grown so much in these past years. And the fact that Jackie was letting her leave with these two men without a fuss meant a lot for Rose. Jackie still gave a few recommendations and demands before seeing them off.

As soon as the Tardis doors closed behind them, the Time Lord grabbed Rose in his arms, making her twirl, then putting her back on her feet he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He was smiling widely, heart lighter than it has been for years. "You sure about this, Rose Tyler?"

"Of course I am. I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never gonna leave you." She looked at the part-human Doctor then. "Both of you!" There was a moment of happy silence and glee filled glances before the part-human Doctor started to push buttons and pull on leavers. He was soon followed by the Time Lord and then Donna. "Where to next?" Rose asked.

Donna was the one to jump in and answer her: "I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.18 - [A human Time Lord metacrisis is indubitably viable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44566861) (K)  
> Chap.19 - [Ten, Rose, and Tentoo bring Donna back home together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44559310) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with reblogs and likes. You are awesome!


	10. There is nothing we can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose,Tentoo♡Rose (T)  
>  **Tentoo goes back to Pete's Word with a dying Donna**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Donna), Near Death (Donna)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Are you going mad, space boy? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551564)

The Doctor was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. Rose's earlier kiss totally forgotten. Rose was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. The part-human Doctor left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving her and her Doctor stuck in Pete's World.

This was not the outcome she wanted to happened when she kissed the Doctor. She felt her mother's hand set on her shoulder at the same time she heard it: The Tardis was coming back. The grinding sound almost deafening after those anguishing last moments. She ran towards it, they all did. But when the doors opened Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The part-human Doctor was sitting in the doorway with Donna lying unconscious on his lap. His fingers were on her temple and streaks of tears were drying on his cheeks. He looked the Time Lord in the eye pleading: "I can't.. I can't help her. She is going to die."

"No she is not." The Doctor said passing over them, still infuriated. Rose and Jackie followed. "We are bringing her back." He started pulling levers and pushing buttons frantically then stopped and turned toward them. "Close the doors, will you?" Rose did as he asked and heard him curse wildly, hitting the console with the mallet. "Brilliant! The walls have already close, we are going nowhere."

A lump set in Rose's throat and she caressed Donna's hair, watching the part-human Doctor. "What happened to her?"

"Time Lord metacrisis." He answered her, stifling a sob. "Her human brain was not meant to contain all that energy." Rose remembered the feeling. Suddenly, Donna woke up with a horrible shriek and everyone stepped back. She held her head in pain still screaming.

"Do something!!" Rose ordered toward the Time Lord.

"I can't!" He confessed. "I need to lock her memories away and prevent the metacrisis energy to spread through her mind, but it won't be any good if she doesn't wake up in Chiswick, with her family and her old life. The memories will resurface as soon as she suspects something's not as it should be." Donna slumped back onto the part-human Doctor's lap and the silence following her screams was filled with grief and resignation. Rose's whispers broke the numbness.

"There is nothing we can do.. and she is dying." Rose couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't known Donna for long but she sure wasn't about to let her die. She just wouldn't. And while everyone was wallowing in despair and belief of impossibilities. Rose stood up and started pacing pensively. "Come on, we are not done yet, assets, assets." She muttered to herself. The Doctor approached but didn't disturb her slow path around the console. Rose noticed he was listening intently to her musing. "So we need something that could contain the Time Lord part in her. Making her look in the heart of the Tardis would not be an option."

"Rose." The part-human Doctor was still in the doorway, cradling Donna's body. "Rose there is nothing that will work. There is nothing that could isolate such energy inside of her."

"That's it!" Rose jumped around, facing the Doctor in blue. "We can't contain it inside her, but we can take it out!" Rose turned to the Time Lord. "What about that thing. The helmet plugged to the Tardis that transformed you into a human and transferred your Time Lord bits in the pocket watch."

"The chameleon arch?" The Time Lord seemed to consider. Rose answered him with a nod. "That could actually work." The part-human Doctor's smile reappeared.

" _That_ is actually a brilliant idea!" He stood up, still holding Donna's limp body in his arms.

"Brilliant," the Time Lord jumped, exhilarated. He hit two buttons and lifted a switch, making a chair roll out from the Tardis' wall and the helmet attached to too many wires. It made the device look ancient, out of an old horror movie. Rose shivered. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" The Time Lord continued. He trotted to her, grabbed her face with both his hands, and snogged her hastily before joining the part-human Doctor to help him strap Donna's body to the chair.

Rose surprised herself with a giggle, wondering if the Doctor's giddiness was contagious or if it was the kiss who left her hoping for more of it in the future. Both Doctors were working in unison as if they had done that their whole life - In a way, they actually did. "This is gonna work. This is brilliant." Rose heard one of her Doctor say.

"It will save her life but she won't remember anything." Said the Doctor in blue. "She won't be Donna Noble anymore." The Doctor in brown looked at him with a sad resignation in his eyes, then pulled the lever down. Donna's body went taunt and shook violently and after a long moment she started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [The Doctors learn they are daddys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44569981) (K)  
> \- [The Tardis doesn’t work in Pete’s World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44578021) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038/chapters/46741618). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	11. Far from the finish line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo (T)  
>  **Tentoo attempts to save Donna all by himself**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Character's Death (Tentoo &Donna)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 5: Are you going mad, space boy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551564)

It wasn't working. The part-Time Lord was not strong enough to contain the cascade reaction taking place in Donna's mind. The residual telepathy left from the metacrisis was sluggish and unstable compare to what he was used to. He could hear Donna's cries of protest through his rough breathing and beads of sweat was pearling down his forehead from the struggle he was putting in the task.

He was far from the finish line. The part-human Doctor knew everything was over when the bright light of regeneration energy flared deep inside Donna's mind, spreading faster and faster and making every one of her synapses explode. He backed off in a hurry just in time to see Donna's luminescent body shake uncontrollably before exploding in a white radioactive discharge. The Doctor only had time to push two red buttons on the console before his body disintegrated in the blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.22 - [Ten and Rose traveling through space and time in Pete’s World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44558647) (T)  
> Chap.23 - [Ten♡Rose living the slow path life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44557894) (M)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748272?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	12. It’s Doctor!Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!Donna♡Rose (M)  
>  **Donna becomes the Doctor**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Donna), Making Out (Doctor!Donna- >Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 6: What’s your problem, Blondie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552632)

Donna was still holding herself against the console screaming and Rose went to her. "No! Don't touch me. Go away!" Donna shouted before exploding into the bright golden light of regeneration.

"No way!?" Rose backed off, holding herself against the coral strut. She knew exactly what was happening since she'd seen it before. But she didn't understand how it was remotely possible. When Donna came back with a gasp, stumbling to the jump seat, she still had the same body, and the same face, and the same red hair she used to have.

"Oh my God!" She sat down. "What just happened? That was not fun at all."

"Are you alright?" Rose got nearer hesitantly, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine." Donna looked as if she was doing a full internal body check and her eyes widened. "Two hearts!" Her right hand went to her chest. "Respiratory bypass. Everything is clearer. My head.. my mind.. the colours.. the smells..." Her eyes stopped on Rose with an unfathomable look, inspecting her as her nostrils flared. "You, Rose Tyler!" Donna got up pointing toward Rose. "You've been very bad. You've stolen the Tardis from us." Rose backed away again until her bum hit the console. She could see her first Doctor in all of Donna's demeanour. "Very rude!" Now her second Doctor popped up. "How did you think you would get away with it? How would you even be able to take care of Her without me?" Donna was furious.

"Donna, what happened to you?" Rose asked a bit worried. Donna twirled.

"Doctor!Donna! Thank you very much! And you, Rose Tyler," Donna closed the gap between them, holding Rose hips in place with her hands, "smells really good when you're all concerned about me." Donna's nostrils flared again and her face went down to capture Rose's lips, angling her head up by cradling her cheek in her hand. Her other hand lifted the hem of Rose's shirt and touched the skin there.

Rose shivered and gave in when Donna's tongue moisten her upper lip. Things got a bit hot pretty fast. Lips were nibbled and sucked, tongue exploring and hands were scraping bare skin possessively. "Doctor?" Rose asked trying her best to keep herself steady through the heated kiss. Only the Doctor did that move with his tongue. Only the Doctor knew how it made her feel when his fingers scraped this certain place on her belly.

"I missed you so much, Rose, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Donna hissed against her ear than kissed her again. "And it's Doctor!Donna, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.24 - [Doctor!Donna and Rose need to talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44569417) (T)  
> Chap.25 - [Ten and Tentoo were abandoned by Rose in Pete’s World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45161149) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660291?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	13. I'm not mating with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Rose becomes the Doctor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 6: What’s your problem, Blondie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552632)

Rose felt so helpless watching Donna suffer. And when she told her she was going to die, something deep within Rose clicked and started to boil. Rose knew this feeling well. A powerful golden warmth rose to the surface and she breathed to let the energy flow through her. Bad Wolf has been her guardian angel since the game-station, always flaring up when she needed Her, changing outcomes and improving her fate.. giving her the strength to hold on when all seemed lost.

Rose took her last breath as Rose before being engulfed in the melodious music of Time. She danced with the endless Timelines, flirting with each fleeting outcomes they foreshadowed. When she regained consciousness, Rose found herself cradling Donna's face between her hands, her lips against hers, drawing in the last remnant of golden hues coming out of her mouth.

"I want you safe, my Doctor." She found herself murmuring against Donna's lips and she knew than that all traces of the Doctor that was embedded inside Donna's mind was now lodge inside of herself, dancing in a safe place, with the Goddess of Time she called Bad Wolf.

"OI!?" Donna backed off. "Seriously, when will you people understand? 'M not mating with you." Her hands rested on her hips defiantly, "I didn't want to mate with him, and I am surely not mating you, Blondie." Rose laughed. And still couldn't stop laughing after seeing Donna's surprised face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.26 - [Doctor!Rose and Donna needs to talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50264177) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748839?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	14. Could I be your leftover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (M)  
>  **Rose and Tentoo talks over chips**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Sexual thoughts (Rose- >Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 7: And you, Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552278)

Rose fell in his arms and some stray tears ran across her face. This was where she belonged, this was what she'd work so hard to find again. She started cataloguing the differences between the Doctor she ended up with and the one who just left. The kiss sure felt a bit different. Warmer and far more passionate. Although that might have been the spur of the moment.

Rose hugged him tighter, remembering the feel of her naked skin against his and wondering if that would feel different too. Would he even want to make love to her again? It has been so long and so many thing happened since. The Doctor shifted and groaned, his cheek came to rest against hers. Rose shivered. "I missed you so much, Rose." His lips tasted her skin and she joined him once more.

Kissing deeply. Her heart started beating fast spurred by the joy of kissing him again after all these years. "I missed you too." She said, taking his hand again and walking towards the beach exit where Jackie was waiting for them.

☆

"Are you really ready for this?" Rose asked him when they were about to board the zeppelin. He took his time to answer, watching the throng of passenger boarding around them, then gazing lovingly at his hand that never left hers during the entire walk.

"Yeah." He smile at her. "Yes, I am." His smile widened. "Allons-y!"

☆

The zeppelin they boarded was empty of passengers except for the three of them. Rose explained it was a private zeppelin that would bring them directly on top of Canary Warf where they'd meet with a Torchwood crew. The Doctor cringed but didn't say anything. As soon as they were on, Jackie disappeared saying she was exhausted and needed a good kip.

She pointed at Rose, intently, advising she did the same. Rose did look tired but didn't seem to resign herself to go to sleep yet. Thinking about it, the Doctor did feel pretty drained too. The first hours of his life had worn him out. Rose pulled him to a nearby table and he sat down at the same time the zeppelin took off which gave him a funny feeling in his belly.

It almost made him giggle. He gazed through the window while the world got smaller and smaller beneath them. "I think I've never been on a zeppelin before. Except the last time I was here with you and Mickey. 900 years, no zeppelins. Well, I mean not a real functional flying zeppelin. I did visit the ruins of the Hindenburg in 1937. A little fella stayed trapped in the wreckage. His family were worried sick. Well, I say family, they were more like a clan, a community.. little purple furry dragons. Come to think of it, they were probably the one who caused the fire in the first place. Why would dragons want to travel on a hydrogen filled balloon? Balloon, that's a funny word to say.. ballllooooonn."

He over pronounced every syllable of the word, feeling how they sat in this new mouth of his. "Any who! It's a good thing there aren't any Snigs on _this_ zeppelin." The Doctor looked around to be sure he didn't see any of these purple fuzzy creatures, then his eyes fell on Rose who was scrutinizing him seriously. "I was babbling." He realised. "And you didn't stop me. Why didn't you stop my babbling, Rose Tyler?"

Rose's eyes narrowed, then her whole demeanour changed in an instant, "I'm famished, I need to eat something," she gestured to the hostess waiting near the doorway, "can we have some chips please?"

"And some tea." The Doctor added. The hostess nodded and left at once. Rose turn to the Doctor.

"How do you take your tea, Doctor?" She asked sharply.

The Doctor frowned, "You know the answer to that question, Rose. With two sugar and a marmalade toast, if I have the luxury." Than he understood where this was coming from and added for good measure. "And in my last body, I liked it dark. Plain old tea, plain old me. And you, Rose Tyler, take it with a splash of cream and never want to use a spoon to mix it because you like to look at the white cloud rising and dancing through the darkness of the infusion. Is this a test?"

"So, you do have all his memories?" Why did she needed to be reassured of that?

"I do. I am him." The Doctor felt a hint of frustration rising. He was hurt that she didn't trust him. "Rose, we are.."

"Then why did you leave us here?" She interrupted him and he heard her voice break in the end. She sat back and crossed her arms in front of her, probably to keep her feelings from spilling out more than they should. This was suppose to happen, this was normal. He told himself. Of course they would need to talk about those things. But he wasn't ready. Not yet.

He still haven't found answers to those questions. The Doctor exhaled loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rose, I don't know. I didn't.." She leaned on the table, and interrupted him again.

"I mean, what was he thinking. After all I've done to get back to him. Why would he do this?" She wasn't looking at him. She was spiralling, speaking her own thoughts out loud. "Was it all planned out? A great big scheme to get rid of Rose Tyler? Is there someone else? Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes met his, pleading.

"No! No! Rose, stop this. You are brilliant, you always were. Our, Rose Tyler. The one we love, more than anything. You saved me so many time, Rose Tyler. Again and again. In more ways than you'll ever understand. It's not you he wanted to get rid of.." He didn't continue. It hurt him too much to say the last part out loud. The part where all of this was his fault.

Him being born was a horrible mistake that broke the Doctor and Rose forever. He was the one spiralling now. He realised he was shaking. He felt a lot better when Rose's hand joined his on the table. The warmth of her skin on his so comforting. She gave him a resigned but happy smile. "Yeah.." she said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I think we are both leftovers." She added. He cringed. Rose was far from being a leftover. Did she really think of herself that way. After all that had happened and all the wonderful things she'd done. Didn't she understand how brilliant she was? Couldn't she see her magnificence? For his part, he didn't mind being a leftover if it meant spending the rest of his life with Rose Tyler.

"Could I be your leftover?" He asked, his voice shaken with hope.

"Yeah. Let's be leftovers together." They smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.27 - [Tentoo needs to relieve some tension before they arrive in London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44643106) (E)  
> Chap.28 - [Things are dire when the zeppelin lands over Torchwood tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44657230) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706938?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	15. I’m never gonna leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (K)  
>  **Rose needs a hug**  
>  _TW: Grieving Feelings (Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [And you, Doctor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552278)

He was getting cold. So damn cold! He’d never been this cold in his entire life. The part-human Doctor was still getting used to his new self, trying to find the switches inside that regulated the temperature, trying to figure out how he was supposed to stay warm in a body that was at a constant 37.6 degrees. What used to be an automatic physiological adjustment was apparently impossible with this new constitution.

The chilling wind bit at his skin and even managed to seep through the few layers of clothes. There was nothing he could do to prevent it anyway, so he focussed on the wonderful taste Rose's tongue had left on his and the lingering pressure of her lips against his own. It had been two minutes and thirty-seven seconds since the whooshing sound that had filled the last 1000 odd years of his existence faded away; two minutes and thirty-seven seconds since the only things his half-human, half-Time Lord ears could perceive were the howling of the wind and the rushing blood that his single heart pumped frenetically through his veins.

The part-human Doctor clung to Rose's hand, searching her demeanour with beseeching eyes. She wasn’t moving, and the shallow rise and fall of her chest were the only signs that she still drew breath. He could have said something. He should have said something… anything. He should have found the words to make her forget all about this, bring her thoughts elsewhere.

He should have asked her to run and pulled her away from this wretched beach. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t even speak, let alone move. This was her pain, her moment, and he felt like an intruder, his presence an imposition to her emotional turmoil. “Ouch…” he flinched and almost smiled at the honesty of her interjection: an opening; a way to share her pain with him.

Rose's eyes flickered back to the ghost of a memory of his beloved Tardis, an imprint in the sand. Rose's pain was evident: an aura around her. Her whole body, tense like a bow ready to snap, was a contrast to her lax hand still warming his. The Doctor wanted to soothe the tears that she refused to shed, but she lifted her free hand toward him. “Don’t.” There he was, his brain bursting with millions of ideas all at once - at least that hadn’t changed - ideas of dancing with Rose Tyler, settling into this domestic adventure, and a wedding, and kids, and a house with a white picket fence and windows and carpets.

But she stopped him. “Don’t”, Rose repeated, and instantly the Doctor's entire body went taut, just like hers. A few moments ago, this gray matter of his was optimistically calculating the probability of all of this ending positively for him. Now he was left with the bleak realization that none of this was going to be easy. The sound of her breath hitching was lost in the cold wind and she shivered.

“Whatever happens…” Rose swallowed once more, clearly hiding back the knot in her throat. “Whatever I might say or do… just don’t take it against you.” Those were her final words before she closed herself off to him: a warning for his own protection before she unleashed the storm that thundered inside her. Her jaw clenched and she shut her eyes, insistently hiding the tears about to fall.

Then she turned and walked away. The part-human Doctor shivered at the cold of her loss but held onto Rose's last words as they echoed through his single heart, feeling their meaning. She was disassociating the Time Lord Doctor from him, clearly telling the part-human Doctor that she would need time to mourn the man who had just abandoned her yet again, but showing him that these feelings had nothing to do with him.

Whatever might come of that mourning, Rose just took all the guilt he might ever feel away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking in her wake, all his attention fixed on the slowly disappearing prints of her shoes in the sand, and he could only feel gratitude for what she’d just done and hoped that whatever their futures might hold, he would still have a chance to win her heart.

*

Rose was walking beside her mother in silence. The Doctor following them with some distance. She hoped he understood her message well. She didn't want to lose him, but she did need some time to digest what he'd just done.. what they'd just done. This situation was so confusing. What was she suppose to think when he just left her.. but he was still here.

There was no way she could cope with all this without separating the two man in her head.. and her heart. For her own sake. And for his: One Doctor left her. And the other stayed. Was it all planned though? Did they sat down together and pulled a straw and whoever had the shortest won Rose Tyler.. or would be the lucky one who doesn't have to deal with her anymore.

She sighed loudly. She couldn't start thinking like that. It wouldn't do anything to dwell, or to put herself down. Assets, she had to focus on her assets and what she should do with them. "I know you're not happy, love, but this is a wonderful opportunity." Jackie interrupted her thinking. "You will finally have him. You will finally settle down. Oh, we could plan you a wonderful wedding in the backyard. You could sell that awful flat in the city and move closer. It will help to have me close when you will need me to babysit your future kids."

"Mom." Rose sighed exasperated, no, frustrated. She was miles away from understanding what she was feeling right now. And Rose couldn't help to stop a few tears from falling and she wiped them off as fast as she could. But her mom saw them, of course she did, she was a mom, and when she put an arm around her shoulders with an "oh.. Rose.. sweetheart."

She cast her magic mother's spell and the dam broke. Rose tried her best to hide the tears from the Doctor but she couldn't hide the way her body shook with each sob and when her mom pulled her in her arms she didn't have any choice but to stop walking. She cried some more, "He left me, mom." Seconds later, she heard plimsolls running against the gravel and the Doctor was roughly caressing her back.

Rose was already calming down, she didn't want him to know she was crying. But her mom just handed her to him and suddenly she was in his arms. Surrounded by his scent, her Doctor's sent, the one who just left her. And she started crying again. Sniffling all over his shirt. "I'm here, Rose," he held her tight, "I'm right here."

"No, your not." She didn't step out of his embrace. She was upset, but she knew she wasn't upset at him. She hit him, softly but repeatedly on the chest with the side of her fist. "Bloody Time Lord who always bloody push me away and bloody leaves me."

"I know." He answered sadly. "I know." And he kissed her on the top of her head. She stepped out of his embrace, and wiped the drying steak of tears on her cheeks. She must look like a mess.

"'M sorry."

"Don't be." He said. With a huge smile he grabbed the hand she presented to him and they started walking again. "Rose?" He added and she looked at him. "I'm no Time Lord, and I'm never gonna leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Rose and Tentoo shares a room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44821462) (M)  
> \- [Rose and Tentoo spends the night apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45049654) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46640176). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	16. Does it really matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (E)  
>  **Tentoo visits Rose during the night**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo &Rose), Explicit Sexuality (Tentoo->Rose), Physical Restraint (Tentoo->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 8: I’m up for it ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555689)

It has been so long since Donna, Jackie, and Rose slept. Jackie was adamant that it was time to rest and Donna second the motion. It didn't take long to get everyone settled. Jackie and Pete found a room that was a replica of their own room in the mansion and they decided to keep Tony with them for the night. The hardest part in getting them settled was when the Time Lord told them the Tardis built their room especially for them, finding the exact specifications of what the room should look like by searching in their heads.

Well the Doctor quickly found out that the Tyler family didn't like things looking in their head without their permission. Rose was still smiling a few hours later. After a good wash in her own old shower -and wasn't she happy to find all her old stuff again-, she had some time to reminisce about the old days with the two Doctors while grabbing a bite in the mess hall.

Back in her bed, she was exhausted but couldn't seem to stop smiling none the less. After half an hour of tossing and turning, she heard the door handle turn and the column of light coming from the hallway clearly defined the shadow of one of her Doctor. "Can I join you?" The voice reminded her of all those nights the Doctor used to join her and the activities they use to do when he did. Rose's breath caught in her throat as a giddy, arousing excitement grabbed hold of her. The Doctor didn't wait for an answer and closed the door, sidled to the bed and dived right in, kissing her deeply. Rose let out and high pitched groan as his tongue worked his way around hers. She was already breathless, shivering from want. It had been way too long. "Rose.." the Doctor moaned against her ear, rocking his raging erection against her thigh.

"Yes.. please!" She answered in a breath when his mouth found her right nipple. He laved the thin fabric of her nightgown, taking care to put as much saliva as possible to get through the satin. Rose cried out again when he used his teeth to gently bite the tip, the wet spot becoming cold and sticky. Her centre was throbbing and she couldn't wait anymore.

She already waited too long. More than three years of waiting was driving her crazy with want. Rose grabbed the hem of his pyjama bottoms, using her feet to pull them all the way down and in the next moment, the Doctor was nudging at her entrance and she rocked against his tip, closing her eyes and moaning. "Which one are you?" Rose breathed out as her hand sidled between them to feel his heart(s?).

The Doctor shook his head and took both of her wrists, securing them above her head and kissed her. "Does it really matter?" He answered. And without waiting for her response, he moved into her. They both cried out. Both overcome by the delightful and electrifying web of bliss. "Fuck, Rose." He almost sobbed. He rested his head against her shoulder then started moving.

In and out. Slow and sloppy. And she was so wet and it was so warm and so slippery and so easy and so, "harder, please.. fuck me.. harder." Rose pleaded. And so he did. He had to let go of her wrist to grab both her hips but Rose kept her hands above her head and she arched her body towards him, meeting every trust. The sounds he was making was taking her to a next level.

She was close. She was so close.. so close. Please. Please come. "Does it really matter who I am, Rose?" He murmured in her ear with a strained voice. He was very close too. And he knew how to make her come with his words only. "Does it really matter which one of me is fucking you?"

"FUCK!!" Rose screamed as she came hard. She heard him give a triumphant shout as he followed her. Again and again. The sounds of their orgasms ringing loud in her ears and while she started to calm down, she hoped the Tardis walls were soundproof. She hope her family haven't heard anything, and with a slight pang of guilt, she wondered how the other Doctor would've felt if he'd heard it.

This Doctor, however, felt pretty spent and fell on the bed beside her, face first. "You really can't tell the difference?" He asked, half of his mouth smushed in the pillow. She laughed. With him falling so fast right after sex, she was kind of starting to realize which Doctor she was dealing with.

"Well, I haven't explore all the possibilities yet. Give me some time and I'll be the best at differentiating which Doctor I am _fucking_." She used the word on purpose since it was usually not a word they used outside of said activities, but was still a good reminder of the activities that just took place. The part-human Doctor's eyes were already closed but he smiled at her answer.

And since he wasn't totally asleep, Rose risked a question that was bothering her and would probably keep her from sleeping if she didn't came clear with it. "Do you think he'll mind, the other Doctor, if he knew about this?" The Doctor opened one eyes, and pulled her to him.

"I really don't think it's going to be a problem, Rose." He smiled as if he knew something she didn't, then he hid the smile inside the pillow. He groaned and yawn and kissed Rose on the forehead, then slumped back beside her. "Good night, Rose Tyler." She watched him fall asleep in an instant and smiled at how cute he was. She was finally back.

"Good night, my Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.31 - [Ten visits Rose during the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44583124) (E)  
> Chap.17 - [The Tyler family prepares for their first Tardis’ adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567719) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	17. I can do safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Tyler family prepares for their first Tardis’ adventure**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 8: I’m up for it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555689) or [Chapter 16: Does it really matter?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567182)

Everyone slept well that night. Actually, everyone was exhausted about their previous day and fell like rocks as they hit the hay. Well, almost everyone. Rose was still giddy of the night she had with her Doctors. Even though she never doubted his love for her, she still wasn't sure if and how their relationship could start back where they left it three years ago.. with only one Doctor.

Waking up next to two very naked and very excited Doctors, Rose couldn't stop laughing at how happy they both were. Everything turned out to be so natural, as if they were just meant to be three of them. So, after a good sleep and a good shower, everyone was back in the mess hall creating a wonderful chaos. Pete was talking loudly, sharing some of Rose's Torchwood adventures to the Doctor in blue who just couldn't take his eyes off of her from across the room.

Rose and Donna were laughing over tea at an exasperated Time Lord who did his best to clean up Tony's mess before his sticky grape juice spread all over the papers and bits and bobs and pieces of different work in progress and machineries that were sprawled on the kitchen table. Tony was throwing a fit over his grape juice not being orange juice and Jackie was quickly losing patience over the boy's antics.

 _Yep, what a wonderful chaos,_ Rose thought to herself. And she wouldn't have it any other way. "Where would you like to go for your first trip on the Tardis, mum?" She smiled when she saw the Time Lord, dripping rag in hand, frowning at her, "Anywhere in Time and space, where would it be!" She added with a flurry, giving a tongue touch smile at the Doctor.

"Probably somewhere exotic. Can he bring us on a beach or something?" Jackie answered ignoring the sighing Time Lord beside her, "I did bring my new bathing suit and I could really use some time off to relax." The Doctor looked disgusted. He really didn't want to see Jackie in any kind of bathing suit.

"All of Time and space, Jackie," he repeated to bring his point, "don't you want to bring Tony some place fun?"

"I would," Jackie answered, "I just don't think we have the same definition of fun." Pete laughed as the Doctor looked offended.

"I think what Jackie is trying to say," he jumped in the conversation, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Is that we want Tony to stay safe, and from what I've heard about most of your trips, it doesn't always end as planned."

"I can do safe!" The Time Lord retorted.

"Can we go to Disney Land!!" Tony jumped on his feet, pulling the Doctor's sleeve with dough eyes. "Please!?"

Rose snorted, "Grown men dressed up as mice." She muttered under her breath. She remembered her first Doctor pestering her about talking mice and kids being sick on roller-coasters when she confessed she always wanted to go there.

"I know exactly where we could go." The Doctor in blue said, his eyes sparkling. He crouched to be levelled with Tony's height. "How would you like to meet and old friend of mine who owns a magic school bus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.32 - [The Tyler family meets Miss Frizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44616049) (K)  
> Chap.33 - [The Tyler family discover Disney on the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44632567) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748272?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	18. Take me to your leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (M)  
>  **A night in Felspoon’s local prison**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo- >Rose), Morning Hard On (Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 9: Can I go too? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555140)

"Felspoon it is then!" The Doctor in brown started jabbing on the console with an uncontrollable smile and a springy quality to his every move. The Doctor in blue followed with Donna. The three of them caught in a dance, swaying to the wheezing and grindings of the time rotor. Rose watched them with pride as she held tight on the console, an open smile on her face.

She was back! Oh yes she was. The Doctor in blue pinned her body against the console as he tried to reach a lever. His arms wasn't long enough so he took her left arm to put her own hand on it. Rose grinned at him and he returned it with a wink. A moment later, the Time Lord Doctor did the same grabbing her right hand with his and gently making her push a green button.

His whole body was pressed against her back so she couldn't see his face when he whispered with a saucy voice in her ear, "Press this down for me, and hold it right there." Rose shivered. And then he was gone. When the Tardis stopped, the Doctor in blue came next to her and lifted the arm that was still holding down the green button. He looked at her with a meaningful smile and a raised eyebrow.

Something was going on with those two. She strides towards the doors, pushing everyone away. "My turn. Let me go first." The Doctor in brown laughed. Rose opened the doors in a hurry, than blinked happily at the sight in front of her. A clear blue sky, lush colourful vegetation, the sun getting ready to set on swaying mountains, and barrels of a dozen guns?! "Really Doctors?"

Rose turned around, exasperated. The Doctor in brown grabbed both her shoulder and pulled her behind him. "I thought Felspoon was inhabited?!" He asked the men holding the gun.

"Our people have been living here for a thousand generations." A woman holding the gun close to Rose's back answered. "Maybe you are mistaken with Felspoon's twin planet who can't be colonized because of a strange curse that affects the brains of everything who has one." A man on the Time Lord's side snickered.

"Maybe you could go over there without any problem." He laughed again. "Do you have a brain, sir?"

"I am feeling quite offended," the Doctor in brown retorted, "I do have a brain, in fact.."

"Come on now, move!" The woman interrupted his answer and pointed the way. They all started to walk, the four prisoners keeping their hands in the air.

"May I ask why we are being arrested?" The part-human Doctor broke the silence after a moment.

"You are outsiders," the woman answered, "this is reason enough. Felspoon is not an easy part of space to reach since it is surrounded by the Black-eyed Nebula. We can't be too cautious."

"Great." Rose said. And then she smiled. "Take me to your leader!"

*

Rose woke up with a small cry and a gasp, stuck under a pile of limbs. It took her some time to understand where she was as her dream dissipated. It was always the same dream; darkness. A damp and suffocating darkness that tasted like cinders and death seeping into her skin and bones. She was always left with the sensation that some pernicious entity was trying to take hold of her soul.

Her heart was beating hard against her ribs as if it was still trying to fight off the intrusion. Rose took a deep breath and looked around. She was still in the cell at Felspoon’s local police station. The light of morning was shining between the locked window. She was laying on her back, squeezed on a small cot, between the part-human Doctor and Donna who were both snoring softly in her hears.

Most of their limbs tangled above her. Her eyes were searching for the Time Lord. She still felt the pressure of her dream echoing in her mind, but when her gaze met his, the anguish dissipated. He had lifted his head from his project to check on her. Glasses dangling on the tip of his nose and sonic in hand, he mouthed, “‘you alright?” Rose nodded and swallowed.

The room was a bit more pleasant in the sunlight. The sun had already set when they were tossed in this prison cell about 8 hours ago. The Doctors didn’t seem worried at all about their predicament, and since the three humans haven’t slept in a long time, they were all knackered. And the small cot had to do. It actually felt pretty good to be cuddle between people she trusted.

The Doctor and Rose were still watching each other when the Doctor beside her cuddled closer, grabbed her right breast firmly, and rocked his hips against her. “Rose..” he mumbled in his sleep. The Time Lord snickered and brought his attention back to the piece of technology in his hands. Rose smiled. In all the times she found herself snuggled against the Doctor as they both slept, he never woke up with a hard on in the morning.

This new part-human, part-Time Lord metacrisis would bring a whole new dynamic to their sex life. She spared a look towards the Time Lord, knowing full well his attention was still on her, even though he pretended to be absorbed in his project. She turned around, face to face with the sleeping Doctor, and returned the movement. The Doctor in blue groaned and rocked his hips once more, loving the friction she offered.

She drew his lips between hers, softly caressing his cheek with her right hand. “Hm.. Rose.” He repeated opening one eye, then the other.

“Good morning.” She squealed when he rolled over her and deepened the kiss, begging her tongue to dance with his. Rose couldn’t believe she was back in his arms, back at kissing him. If the setting was better, he would probably make love to her right now. She missed him so much. God, he was so good with his tongue. She grabbed his bum with both hands, amplifying his movements against her.

She wanted him so bad right now, but it wasn’t the right place, nor the right audience. Then, Rose remembered the Time Lord, a few feet away from them. How will they make this work? There were two of them now. Was she allowed to snog one of him when the other wasn't participating in the snogging? Rose wasn't sure and a bit scared that he wouldn’t approve.

That _them_ doing _this_ without him would hurt his feelings. They haven’t really talked about where their relationship was going and what they would do now that there were two of him. She broke the kiss to see if the Time Lord was upset, and caught him jerking his head back down pretending he wasn’t watching. Though, he couldn’t hide the smile that spread on his face at being caught peeking, and that smile was all the approbation Rose needed.

She was free to do has she seemed fit with the both of them. This was so thrilling. “Do you still have my toothbrush?” Rose asked the Doctor on top of her.

“Yeah.” He laid down beside her and fumbled in his trouser pockets. Rose felt so giddy. She couldn’t wait for this new life, with two Doctors to start. Oh what fun! She laughed when he made a face, bending awkwardly to push his arm further in, his tongue peeking out and his eyebrows twisting in concentration. He was such a dork. “Ha!” Came out both the toothbrush and the toothpaste.

“Ta!” Rose grabbed them and meant to get up but he stopped her.

“You really leaving me like this right beside Donna?” His pout was a mix of horror and pleading. “I’ve never had a morning hard on before.”

“Me neither,” Rose laughed. Then she took pity and kissed him, caressing his sideburns.“’M not gonna make love to you for the first time in three years in a dingy prison cell while sharing a bed with Donna.”

“And thank God for that.” Donna sat at the edge of the cot and stretched, yawning widely. Rose gave one last quick kiss on the part-human Doctor’s cheek and started brushing her teeth as she got up. She spat in the sink near by and rinse her mouth when she was done. “Are we getting out of here soon?” Donna asked loudly to no one in particular. Rose looked through the bars of the cell doors but nothing seemed to be moving outside.

“They are probably still assessing how dangerous we can be to them.” The Doctor still laying on the cot said. “Once they’ll see that we pose no threat, they will let us be.” Rose went to see what the Time Lord was working on. She probably wouldn’t understand all the bits of mechanic in his hands, but she noticed how he’s been examining her since she woke up and she wanted to know why.

“Hey,” he said as she approached him, “come here.” He sat back to make room for Rose on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him. Their lips and tongue mingling for a few moments. Yeah. It felt so good to be back.

“You taste different.” She smiled against his lips.

“Yeah?” He smiled too and kissed her again. “You taste like toothpaste.” She laughed and he changed the subject, “What was your dream about?” Rose felt the cold fingers of dread against her back as she remembered her dream. She hid her shivers against the Doctor’s body, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Oh you know, the usual, things that goes bump in the night. I’ve seen my fair share of monsters since I’ve started travelling with you.” The Doctor held her tighter.

“Do you want me to ask the Tardis to lessen their recurrence?”

“Nah, ’m fine.” She answered. “Nightmares are important, help us cope and assimilate.”

“If you say so.” The Doctor inhale sharply. “Tell me if you ever need anything done about it.” Rose could see the Doctor’s worry, but he didn’t push further. For some reason, Rose felt a very strong attraction to this Doctor. It was as if some strong instinct told her she should stick with him at all cost. And an hour or two later, they were out in the open air. The magistrate having decided they didn’t pose a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.34 - [Rose visits the floating mountains with Tentoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45468469) (T)  
> Chap.35 - [Rose goes to the market with Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45255730) (E)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754911?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	19. It had to be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **Ten, Rose, and Tentoo bring Donna back home together**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 9: Can I go too? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555140)

"There must've been something else we could've done!" Rose was crying. She had just got out of the part-human Doctor's hold and stumbled over Donna's body. "We could've... we could've find another way." The last minutes have been distressing for every member of the Tardis and Rose couldn't believe what had just happened, didn't know if she could live with the thought of being a part of it without doing anything to prevent it.

"It had to be done, Rose. This was the only outcome possible." The Time Lord was still holding Donna's limp body and Rose shook her head. She wasn't ready to accept this outcome, not ready at all. The part-human Doctor crouched behind her, touching her lightly on the shoulder.

"We need to bring her home before she wakes up."

"Let me do it." Rose said bravely. "I need to feel like I've done something good in all this." She wiped a few tears.

"We all do." The Time Lord added. "Let's all go."

☆

It actually took a few hours for Donna to wake up. And Rose insisted that they stayed until they were sure she was up and about without any complications. The Doctors weren't thrilled when she accepted Wilf's dinner invitation but they went with it without saying a word. In a way, they all needed the respite. They all needed this moment together, a first step toward forgiveness, a first step in the grieving process.

They were talking almost merrily, sharing food and drinks, when Donna came down the stairs, grabbing her coat and putting it on. Everyone stood up, filled with expectations that could no longer be met. Donna frowned at them. "Ok.. Whatever.. 'M just going out to eat. Veema sent me like thirty messages. 'M meeting her at Annie's. Don't wait up!" And she was already gone out the doorway.

The rest of the dinner was awkward and when all was said and done, the Doctors and Rose were relieved to be back in the Tardis. "At least we know she's ok." Rose said sadly but then stretched and yawned. She was ready for bed, and after a nice shower and a warm tea, they all went their separate ways and turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.36 - [Rose wants to visit her friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44580235) (K)  
> Chap.37 - [The Tardis doesn’t land on the planet it is suppose to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44580088) (M)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754149?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	20. He is your son, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctors learn they are daddys**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Family Fic_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [There is nothing we can do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554579)

"How did you know about the chameleon arch, Rose?" The Doctor in blue asked her as he helped the Time Lord put Donna's unconscious body on the grating

"Pocket universe," Rose answered, crouching reverently beside Donna's body. She remembered vividly the time she granted Donna a tour of the Tardis when She was laying almost dead in one of UNIT's warehouse. She watched the Doctor in blue again. "Learned a lot of things about the Tardis while I was there. As well as some things that happened to you in the real time line.. the one where you didn't die."

Rose tried to put up a good front but failed totally. The Doctor's single heart went out for her. He could only see the surface of all the struggles she had to go through to get back to him and it pained him to see how much Rose had grown tough from the experience. He laid his hand on hers to comfort her, knowing only time and love would heal those wounds.

"We need to bring Donna in Paris and fast." The Time Lord said from over the console.

"What's in Paris?" Jackie asked.

"Donna's new life. Looks like she'll be the new security guard at the Louvre."

"Brilliant!" The part-human added to hide the lump settling in his throat. He was over the console, looking at the screen and smiling.

"Looks like she just finished her degree at the Holloway Police Station." There was a knock at the door and everyone jumped.

"Did someone order a pizza?" The Doctor in blue asked.

"Don't be daft." Jackie walked to the doors and opened them. She knew who it was.

"Pete!" Rose went to the door and took the sleeping child laying limply in his arms. She hugged him tight and kissed his face but the toddler didn't wake up. "You're late. I was so worried I wouldn't see him again. You were supposed to be here when we arrived." Tears were filling her eyes as she held the boy tighter. Rose went and sat on the jumpseat as the child was waking up.

"Yeah," Jackie pulled both Doctors so they'd listen to her. "I'm sorry I lied earlier, when we arrived on the beach. I kinda panicked when I saw Pete wasn't there, as he was supposed to. I knew you wasn't about to stay and I though telling you the truth would keep you from leaving." Jackie cleared her throat before she continued. "I told you I had a son named Tony. Well.. his name's not Tony. And he is not my son."

"Jackie, what are you on about?" The Time Lord asked a bit exasperated, he had a Tardis to fly and a hurtful, one way goodbye to give his best mate. He didn't have time to listen to Jackie's rambling.

"Is name is James, and he is _your_ son, Doctor." Pete answered, straight to the point. And at both the Doctors' shell shocked expression, he turned to his wife and asked, "Why is there two of them?"

"Doctor!" Rose called out. She was crouching beside Donna's body with a blond and well awake boy by her side, "Donna, she's waking up." His heart clenched when his gaze fell into his son's eyes, deep and dark chocolate brown, charmingly contrasting with the blond curls and the freckles on his face. He was perfect. The Time Lord felt a wave of profound and unexpected love fill him, but he didn't have time to deal with feelings right now.

He ran to the console, followed by his counterpart and started the dematerialisation sequence.

*

It had been a rough day. Rose couldn't even pinpoint when the day actually started. She never had this many changes to adapt to in such a short period of time. Finally, it was time to sit down and relax, regroup and put things in order. They were all sitting on the Tardis' living room's floor, in front of the warm fireplace and Rose had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Still, she didn't want to go to bed. She actually wouldn't mind staying on that carpet, sitting across the Doctor's lap, all night.. 'till the end of time. She snuggled further into the part-human Doctor's arms, tightened the comforter around her, and reminisced about the days events. The Daleks, the Doctor almost regenerating only to create another Doctor, the kiss on the beach, both of them learning about James, Donna... dinner with her family.

She smiled. She loved the dinner they had with her family. Both her Doctors were so nice to agree to spend some time at the mansion before running off to explore Time and space in Pete's World. James mumbled softly in his sleep and Rose open one eye to make sure he was ok. He was laying across the couch in front of her. The Time Lord, sitting on the floor beside him, couldn't seem to take his eyes off him.

He stroked the side of his face. It was quite endearing how fast they bonded. She thought he would be displeased or something when he'd learn the truth about James. Nothing was more domestic than having a kid. But it actually seemed to make him the happiest man on Earth. "Rose, why didn't you tell us?" The Doctor was still stroking James, forehead with two fingers. "About James. Three years ago."

Rose hesitated. She knew this question would come. She had thought about it so many times since their goodbyes on that beach. She regretted not telling him the truth, of course she did. Before they got to Norway, she knew she would see her Doctor again, she intended to tell him but when the moment actually came... "'M sorry, I panicked." She answered honestly. "You were burning up a sun to say your goodbyes, Doctor. I couldn't.. I just couldn't" she shook her head.

The part-human Doctor held her tighter and it made her feel a bit better. She was so scared of them getting angry and leaving without her. "Tell me about him." The Time Lord ask keeping his eyes on James. The awe in his voice calmed her down and almost made her cry. It was wonderful to see how filled with love for their son he already was.

"He is so smart." She said. "It's crazy. 'M glad you are here because I wasn't sure what to do. There is no way I could send him to school, he is three years old and he is actually smarter than a third grader. I have trouble keeping up with him." The Time Lord snorted and she continued. "We never really fitted anyway, me and him. Everything was so different. The pregnancy, the labour, him as a baby, and growing up. I was different too, I couldn't be just an ordinary mother to him, I had to adapt..."

She frowned and rubbed her forehead. She didn't say more. She didn't want to make him feel guilty for not being there. It wasn't his fault. "I missed you." The Doctor, holding her in his arms, admitted. It was his way of saying he was sorry. She missed him too. So much. Rose reached behind her with her lips and grabbed them, kissing her lazily. The Time Lord interrupted them. "His telepathy is strong, but way too open. Doesn't Torchwood have trainings they could've given him, to learn to shield a bit more effectively?"

"He is three." Rose sighed.

"Rose, three is the new ten in Time Lord years." Rose frowned. It was infuriating to hear him tell her what she should've done when he wasn't even here to know how their life was in the real world.

"He is not a Time Lord!" Her voice might have raised a few notches in pitch and force.

"He is, though." The Doctor behind her jumped in the conversation, a buffer between the two of them. "He might be part-human, part-Time Lord, for the moment, but the Time Lord's part in him will grow until it will erase most of the human genes. 'M sorry."

"He has only one heart and his blood.. apart from his telepathy and his fast development, we didn't find anything different."

"That's just how it goes, Rose. The mind develops before the body. He should start all the physical changes around his tenth or eleventh birthday." The Time Lord added and Rose groaned. She didn't forgive him for reprimanding her parenting yet.

"Yeah, well, I did the best I could with what I knew." Rose laid her head against the Doctor in blue's chest, snuggled further in the covers, and decided this conversation was over. She wanted to sleep. The part-human Doctor frowned at his counterpart.

"Rude!" he mouthed to him. The Time Lord shrugged but then felt guilty and crawled toward them to curl up against Rose. They stayed this way for a while, enjoying the closeness, happy to be back together.

"What will happened now?" Rose broke the silence. She was so scared he'd decide to leave her behind after learning he had a son. She's been dreading this moment since she knew she would find him again. Will he want to travel with her and their little boy? Will he reject the both of them and leave with the Tardis to be rid of them? Will he stay here with them and live a slow pace life until James would get old enough to travel?

Will he ask her to be James' caretaker while he goes gallivanting through Time and Space and comes back for supper? There was so many options possible and not a lot of them seemed appealing to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [The Doctor’s new family’s first adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45869146) (K)  
> \- [The Doctors decide to stay at the mansion with their new family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45900253) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	21. We can’t move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose,Tentoo♡Rose (K)  
>  **The Tardis doesn’t work in Pete’s World**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 10: There is nothing we can do ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554579)

"How did you know about the chameleon arch, Rose?" The Doctor in blue asked her as he helped the Time Lord put Donna's unconscious body on the grating.

"Pocket universe," Rose answered, crouching reverently beside Donna's body. She remembered vividly the time she granted her a tour of the Tardis when it was laying almost dead in one of UNIT's warehouse. She watched the Doctor in blue again. "Learned a lot of things about the Tardis while I was there. As well as some things that happened to you in the real time line.. the one where you didn't die."

Rose tried to put up a good front but failed totally. The Doctor's single heart went out for her. He could only see the surface of all the struggles she had to go through to get back to him and it pained him to see how much Rose had grown tough from the experience. He laid his hand on hers to comfort her, knowing only time and love would heal those wounds.

"Good! So," the Time Lord said from over the console. "Donna's new life is near London. She just got hired as a Nanny. Do you think she'll really be good with kids?"

"Of course she will, she's brilliant." The part-human answered.

"Ha!" The Time Lord exclaimed exuberantly. "And looks like Jackie Tyler is the one who just employed her."

"What?"

"Yeah, says so right here," he said pointing at the swirly and round language no one but the two Doctors could decipher. "You just got yourself a full time nanny for Tony."

"Tony doesn't need a nanny, I'm a stay at home mom!"

"Oh, well, I guess having Donna around, in the state she's in, could be a good thing." Rose said, getting back up.

"Let's go then, the Tyler mansion it is!" The Doctor twisted levers and punched buttons all the while keeping his eyes on Rose, a quirky smile on his lips. There was a sudden thud, and a lurch, and a loud bump, then everything went dark as they were all propelled to the floor. It smelled like burnt wires and smoke and Jackie was coughing loudly.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Oh no! No no no no no!!" Both Doctor were at the console, each frantically trying different tactics to wake the Tardis up again, but nothing worked. They were dead in the water. As the Doctors were taking out the grating to get further under the console, Jackie went to the doors to see if they had moved at all.

"Oh, bloody hell, no!" Jackie came back in, furious, hands on her hips. "You move your ship right this instant, young man. What the hell did you think, landing it in my bedroom. How am I suppose to watch the telly with a 7 feet police box at the foot of my bed?" One of the Doctor's head, probably the one with one heart, came out from under the console.

"Jackie!? We can't move.."

"Mom!" Rose called out, interrupting the Doctor. "Mom! Help me out. She's waking up!" Jackie was still muttering when she grabbed Donna's feet and, with Rose's help, they brought her on Jackie's bed. "Mom. You have to pretend you just hired her. Don't ever tell her about who she really is, alright."

"I know!!" Jackie answered and muttered some more. Donna's eyes opened and she sat straight on the bed.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" Rose said sweetly. Donna looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You're at the Tyler's you were here for the interview." Rose paused and Donna's expression didn't change. "You applied to be my little brother's nanny?" Donna's fake memories seemed to settle.

"Yes, yes. Oh, my. I must've fainted. This is not good for the interview, is it?"

"Nonsense, Miss Noble," Jackie intervened, "we already agreed in hiring you. Come on, let me show you around and present you my Tony." Jackie brought Donna out of her bedroom and Rose sighed loudly. Rose came back in the console room to find both Doctors still bickering under the console. Her walk around the Tardis has been cut short when she found out most of the corridors ended drastically after a few feet.

The Tardis was in complete shut down. The only rooms remaining were her room, and three stock rooms filled with tools and machineries. "Rose," one of the Doctors called out to her. "If you need to get anything from your room, go get it now. We have to close it off to reroute as much power as we can to the main systems." Rose nodded and went to leave when he stopped her. "Wait!" He came out, mid body, from under the console, and she realised it was the metacrisis.

He had his suit jacket off, wearing only the burgundy jumper with short sleeves and Rose's heart clenched; it must've been the first time she actually saw the Doctor's whole arm naked. "Give me the Joolyian spanner, the blue one with the screw on top. It's over there, by the jump-seat." Rose opened the tool box laying on the bench and search through it.. wait did she see one of the tools move?

She grabbed the spanner when she found it and closed the box as fast as she could. "I need some duck tape too." She heard the other Doctor call out from deep under the grating. She grabbed the roll, who actually had ducks on it, and imagined the bits of machineries under the grating, the Tardis' insides, filled with spots of tape with little yellow ducks. She snorted.

An hour and a half later, Rose finished bringing the last remaining boxes in her room in the mansion. She decided to move all her things since the Doctors weren't sure if the Tardis would ever be able to rebuild her old room the way it was. Rose didn't want to lose all the souvenirs she collected through her years of travels. She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in the console room, helping the Doctors out as best she could and listening to their curses and bickering.

She was starting to nod off against one of the coral struts when the Doctor in blue came out from under the grating, rubbing his hands with a dirty rag. "You should go to bed, Rose. There is still a lot of work to do here and it's been a very long time since you last slept."

"'M not leaving you." She said stubbornly. She stretched and yawn and he smiled at her.

"'M ready for bed too. 'M knackered. I don't have the same stamina as I use too. Want me to join you?" Rose flushed. It happened before, on rare occasions, that the Doctor offered to stay with her until she fell asleep but his present offer was a lot more different than that. Was this what they were now? Two.. three person, sleeping together?

"'M not leaving him either." She was adamant. The Doctor in front of her crouched down and caressed her face as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"He's not coming out of there until morning." He swallowed and Rose saw a dark shadow pass over his expression.

"Then I won't leave until morning either." He smiled again.

"Alright then, scootch!" He settled behind her, laying on his side, his back against the wall and he pulled her to him. She laid her head on his arm. She was spooning with the Doctor... Oh my God, she was spooning with the Doctor. She breathed. She grabbed the hand from the arm laying under her head and played with his fingers.

"Is she gonna be ok? The Tardis, will she fly again?" He's been working under the console for more than 8 straight hours now, surely he could give her a status report.

"No." He hugged Rose tighter against his body. "No, she won't. Don't tell him though. I don't think he wants to hear it. But the Tardis won't work in this universe, 's not the same energy. I don't think she'll fly until we get her back to the Prime Universe." A few hours later, the Time Lord needed to eat something and after many shocks to nudge him out from under the grating, he finally understood it was time for a break.

He wasn't prepare for the sight that awaited him in the console room. Both Rose and his counterpart had fallen asleep directly on the hard and cold grating, waiting for him. A wave of gratitude filled him and it was too much.. he crumbled to the ground. His head in his hands he sobbed silently. He knew he just lost his Tardis and the grief that came with it was more than he could bare.

He wasn't ready yet, he really wasn't. His marvellous ship.. No. This was not the end. There must be something else he could do. He would find a way. He rubbed is eyes and cheeks to wipe the tears away and when his head came back up, he saw the other Doctor looking at him with tears in his eyes. He knew how he felt. Without moving, so he would not wake a sleeping Rose, the Doctor in blue gesture for him to join them.

The Doctor in brown frowned, but still crawled towards them. He settled his back against Rose's stomach and she held him tight in her sleep. They both did. He snuggled further in the hug and breathed deep to keep the tears at bay. He wasn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.40 - [Ten has a hard time grieving his Tardis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45931015) (E)  
> Chap.41 - [Ten prepares a beautiful surprise for Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45999742) (K)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756300?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	22. We are not leaving her here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (T)  
>  **Ten and Rose traveling through space and time in Pete’s World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Mention of Character's Death (Tentoo &Donna)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 11: Far from the finish line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554819)

The Doctor was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. Rose's earlier kiss totally forgotten. Rose was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. The part-human Doctor left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving her and her Doctor stuck in Pete's World.

This was not the outcome she wanted to happened when she kissed the Doctor and it was hard to ignore the pinch of guilt that jabbed at her heart. All of this was her fault. She felt her mother's hand set on her shoulder at the same time she heard it: The Tardis was coming back. The grinding sound almost deafening after those anguishing last moments. She ran towards it, they all did.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" The Doctor said before striding trough the doors. His gratitude stopped short when he saw the state the Tardis was in, when he felt her pain. The whole console room was charred and his former companions were reduced to a pile of ashes. He knew very well what had happened.

"Oh my God!" He heard Rose gasp. He walked purposefully to the doorway and blocking her from this vision of horror, he turned her around and closed the doors behind him. "What happened to her?" Rose's voice was shaky and two tears fell on her cheek. The Doctor hugged her but continued to push her toward the entrance of the beach.

"There was an explosion." The Time Lord stayed as vague as possible.

"The Tardis doesn't just explodes," she stopped walking, "Oh my God! What about Donna? And the Doctor?" The Doctor was bereft of anything else to say. The truth was just too hard to deal with.

"Come on." He pulled her gently with and arm around her shoulders.

"No!" She moved out of his embrace, "we are not leaving her here."

"We are not," he sighed, "she needs time to regenerate and we need shelter, to eat, and sleep.."

"..and bathe." Jackie added from behind them. "I already phoned the Inn and put in a reservation for two rooms."

"Thanks, Jackie." The Doctor said dismissively.

"'M getting use to landing in bloody Norway!" Jackie retorted.

*

"Have a good night of sleep, Rose, she'll be better in the morning." The Doctor was talking about his Tardis, which they left on the beach, console room half charred from an explosion. The bed lifted at the same time he did, leaving Rose with an empty sensation in the pit of her stomach. They took all the time they needed to eat and get cleaned up and the shower seemed to give Rose a second life.

She couldn't remember the last time she did all of those things, she couldn't even tell how long it's been since the last time she slept. She watched the Doctor walk to a nearby desk and empty some content of his never-ending pockets. When the surface was filled with bits of gadgets and gizmos, he sat down, put on his glasses, and started working his sonic screwdriver on one of the parts.

After the years she spent without him, Rose wouldn't mind investing the rest of her life into admiring him as he worked. She preferred thinking of the here and now, here with her Doctor, instead of letting her imagination run wild over what might've happen to Donna and the other Doctor. Rose wasn't stupid. She knew something horrible went down in the Tardis' console room.

The Doctor didn't want to talk about it and she saw the state the Tardis was in. But even though she was tossing and turning and concentrating on the Doctor in front of her, her mind always wandered back to all of them burning in a gruesome explosion. "Sleep, Rose." The Doctor ordered without taking his eyes off from his contraption.

"'M tryin'!" She answered in a huff. She must've been trying for more than an hour now. The Doctor laid his sonic down and turn to look at her with a sigh of resignation.

"Where's your book?" Rose smiled. The Doctor taught her to always carry a book with her. Wherever she went. Books are little life savers.

"In my jacket, interior pocket." The Doctor fetched the book and went to sit on the bed, beside Rose.

"Scooch." He gestured and lifted the covers to sit in her warmth. Rose cuddled by his side, making her way under his arm and tugging his legs under hers. He smiled at her tenderly before looking at the book. "I Am Legend." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Great novel, but a bit grim for travelling through dimensions."

"My Little Ponies was already rented at the local library." Rose smiled back. "The movie just came out when I started my travels and I felt like reading it."

"The movie totally botched the whole meaning of the book."

"I know, such a powerful message couldn't transcend through a happy Hollywood ending."

"You've read it already?"

"Yeah, a few times." Rose stretched and yawn and snuggled closer. Now that the Doctor was by her side, it seemed like sleep was catching up with her. "I've been jumping for a while now and never took the time to change books between jumps."

"Right," the Doctor looked at her for a few seconds, gaze filled with concern and admiration, "which part do you want me to read, then?" Rose groaned and settled her head comfortably on his chest.

"Starts when Robert finds Ruth, it's a strange love dynamic, but I like it." The Doctor snorted.

"A vengeful monster falling in love with a depressed, lost cause of a human.. couldn't be more romantic!"

The next morning, the Doctor woke Rose up in the early rays of sunshine almost throwing her clothes in her face. "Hurry, Rose, you've got to see this!!" He was more than happy, jumping here and there, stuffing his pockets with all the pieces of machineries he worked on all night. When they got out in the morning air, Rose breathed in the warmth of the rising sun, the rays painting hues of pink and red across the clouds.

"Wow. Totally worth the early rise."

"Come on!!" The Doctor pressed her on, pulling on the first finger he could grab. And they ran together to the beach. Rose was exhilarated. It felt so liberating to run with her Doctor once more. With the colours of the sunrise fading to yellow and blue, the dark cloud that she carried the past few years was lifted from her soul. The Doctor stopped at the doors of the Tardis, put the key in the lock and pushed slowly.

He was watching Rose's every reactions, down to the sharp breath she inhaled at the sight of the new console room. The whole structure was made of dyed wood, deep blue with golden vines sculpted through it. Golden fairy lights on golden branches coming out of the walls and sealing. The white marbled floor contrasted with the twilight dome up above and the time rotor shimmered with golden glitters.

Rose's eyes were shining as she took in all the details the Tardis thought of gifted them with. "A new Tardis for our new life," the Doctor turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "Rose, you promised me forever once and I don't think I've really lived up to it.. I don't think I realised how true you were. 'M sorry I've been so thick." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Yesterday, I told you that I love you, and loving you has been my truth for so long now, I think it's time I accept it.. I.. what I mean to say is.. thank you, Rose Tyler."

"You're such a dork!" Rose laughed, giddy and feeling a bit self-conscious. "What now?"

"Oh, you know," the Doctor gestured toward the time rotor, "back to the Tardis, same old life, the Doctor and Rose through Time and space, as it should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.42 - [Fast forward five years in the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45136708) (M)  
> Chap.43 - [Fast forward fifteen years in the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45030733) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755565?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	23. I felt her die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (M)  
>  **Ten♡Rose living the slow path life**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Ten &Rose), Making Out (Ten->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 11: Far from the finish line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554819)

The Doctor was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. Rose's earlier kiss totally forgotten. Rose was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. The part-human Doctor left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving her and her Doctor stuck in Pete's World.

This was not the outcome she wanted to happened when she kissed the Doctor and it was hard to ignore the pinch of guilt that was jabbing at her heart right now. All of this was her fault. Suddenly, the Doctor fell to his knees and Rose heard him sobbing. She ran to him, taking him in her arms without any question and he held her so tight she had trouble breathing.

He was muffling painful cries in the crook of his neck. "Shhhhh.. 'm here. 'M here." Rose repeated against his left ear to try and calm him down. Then she stopped, remembering she was actually the reason all of this had happened. And what good could it do that she was here when the Tardis wasn't.

"She's dead, Rose." Cruel sobs raked his whole body and he held her even tighter. "I felt her die." Rose's heart constricted and her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know who just died but the Doctor's pain hit her hard. "The Tardis burned." Rose's body shook and she gasped. Tears started trailing along her cheeks. "Oh, Rose." The Doctor's lips were on hers then. Hard and demanding.

Tasting of salt and warm flesh. And they fell and he was on top of her, and she was burning, images of the Tardis exploding. An uncontrollable wave of scorching pain mix with broiling arousal spread through her and she cried against his lips. "Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Oh Rose." He repeated sloppily as he trailed kisses down her neck. He grabbed her hips and grind his pelvis against hers.

And she could feel how desperate he was, how vulnerable. She gasped and open her eyes and through the daze she was in she saw Jackie looking down on them severely with her arms crossed. "There's a room, with a bath and a bed, waiting for you less than a kilometre from here. Maybe you two could wait 'till you get there." Rose had to push the Doctor off her for him to understand.

He was far gone and when she took his face in her hands she saw the wild look in his eyes and wonder if he'll ever come back completely. "Come on, Doctor." She helped him up and he held her close all the way to the inn.

*

The Doctor was sitting on the bed at the exact same place she left him when she went in the shower, fifteen minutes ago. He was looking at the interior of his open hands on his lap, shell-shocked. "Hey," Rose ran to him and cradled his face between her hands, "it's okay, Doctor. I am here, look." She tried to make him look at her. "I'm here.. I know it's not much, probably not what you wished for, but I'm still not leaving you."

He didn't answer. She just saw him swallow back some tears. "Here let me help you." She took off his coat, then his shoes, and his socks. Stripped him until he had only his trousers and shirt on. Then laid him down on the bed and snuggled next to him. "I'm sorry." She added thickly and she couldn't stop the tears from falling, seeping through the fabric on his shoulder.

He just lost so much, and it was all her fault "I am so sorry." Her body shook as she sobbed silently. He moved then, swiftly rolling over her, his whole body pinning her against the mattress, warm with emotions. The Doctor's hand cradled the side of her face and wiped her tears with his thumb, eyes dark and hypnotizing. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly, his lips grazing hers.

No pressure, just slow exploration. The pressure was elsewhere, lower. His erection jerked against her thigh, growing harder and she whimpered, grabbing his head and kissing him deeply. They both rocked against each other, gasping and groaning. "Rose," the Doctor murmured, licking the ridge of her neck. She felt so hot. Rose have never been so aroused, it was almost too much.

As if her every cells were calling for him. "Rose." He repeated. His forehead was against hers and she could almost see it, the fire burning in her veins, burning for her Doctor. A flash of herself as Bad Wolf. Memories buried deep she shouldn't remember. _I want you safe, my Doctor._ That's when she realized she was seeing herself through the Doctor's mind.

She opened her eyes and looked into his soul. "You are amazing, Rose. Don't ever be sorry for what happened today, don't ever be sorry for any stupid things I do. You are so much better than any version of me." Rose was still trembling from the experience of kissing him, realising how odd it was that he had such a strong effect on her. "I love you, Rose Tyler," The Doctor continued, "but, even if there's nothing I want more right now than being with you, we can't do this."

"Whaddya mean?" She cleared her throat. "I.. I want it too." She reassured him. She really didn't want him to back off now. She's been waiting so long for this moment. Rose's hand slipped under the hem of his untucked shirt and touched his skin, there.

"Time Lord," he groaned as his skin seemed to ripple under her fingers, "lot's of things are different. Most of all, we bond telepathically.. for life. And it can be pretty intense on a human mind, and body."

"But.. doable?" Rose shivered from a mix of want and fear and curiosity. Her nails dug in the skin of his back and it rippled once more.

"Rose," he growled as a warning. He groaned once more, grabbing the hand roaming on his back and pinning it over her head. "Skin's very sensible on an aroused Time Lord."

"Oh," Rose said arching her body provocatively against his, "you're aroused? I couldn't tell." The Doctor bit his lower lip, watching the way her body moved under his.

"Very doable.." then he looked her in the eyes, "you really want to do this? I.. I've never done this.. with a human, I mean.. Rose, I really don't know how it might go. You could end up being my bondmate forever..." Rose smiled at him. He looked so vulnerable and open as he continued, "I am pretty much asking if you want to marry me right now.. Maybe you should think about it."

Rose used her free hand to caress his face. "I love you, Doctor, forever, bondmate or not, married or not." She laughed and raised her head to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> Chap.44 - [The Doctor and Rose explore how different they are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/45286432) (M)  
> Chap.45 - [Rose decides to wait and they move in her flat in London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/46136203) (T)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764649?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	24. Stupid ape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!Donna♡Rose (T)  
>  **Doctor!Donna and Rose need to talk**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Femslash (Donna♡Rose), Making Out (Donna- >Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 12: It’s Doctor!Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556961)

Donna was still kissing Rose fervently. She couldn't help herself. Well, she could, but she didn't want to. She felt so much love for the woman it was making her new hearts tremble and skip beats. Rose Tyler was fantastic. Rose Tyler was brilliant. Her Rose was so brave. She went through so much to get back to the Doctor, to get back to her. Donna wanted to give her everything she deserved and even more.

And as her fingers slipped upon Rose's skin just the way she knew she liked it, Donna remembered all the times the Doctor made love to Rose. Heat spread between her thighs and she rocked against Rose's hips to find some friction. Oh. But this felt different. Before Donna could formulate another coherent thought, Rose whimpered loudly and returned the gesture.

"Doctor?... Donna?" Rose moved away from the heated kiss and Donna marvelled at her dishevelled state and her swollen lips. She wanted to kiss her again, but Rose stopped her with a hand on her chest. "Who..? Doctor!Donna.. what does it means?"

"Means I can fly the Tardis for ya." Donna winked and smirked. She will give her everything. Anything she want. All of Time and space. She took a step back when she saw Rose swallow, visibly unsure what to make of the situation. Rose needed some space to process and Donna find it important to respect that. It seemed so simple for Donna, though. Everything the Doctor is, mixed with everything that is Donna.

It was all so clear in her mind and hearts that this was exactly what was meant to be. There wasn't any part of her that wasn't the Doctor _and_ Donna simultaneously. It all blended together in a way that it created a whole new person but keeping the Doctor and Donna's core intact. "Rose, I am the Doctor. All his memories, all his knowledge, all his wants," she continued, ending her sentence in a low growl. "But I am also Donna. All her memories, all her potential, all her intensity."

Then, she added, so bare, so vulnerable, feeling each words deep in her bones, "I love you, Rose." Donna almost swept Rose in her arms when she saw tears fill her eyes, but had to hold back. Rose was crossing her arms around herself.

"Then why didn't you say so, on the beach? Why didn't the other you answered my question honestly? Why were you pushing me away? Why were you doing your best to be rid of me?" Donna's hearts broke for her Rose. She watched as a tear fell and Rose wiped it immediately. Rose was trying her best to keep a strong front.

"Rose, don't you see the present we were leaving you with. It was the best outcome possible for you and him."

"Typical. Doctor. Typical!" Rose spat. "Always choosing what's best for me. Always so patronizing, treating me like I am a child, a stupid ape incapable of making a sane decision. Was it so hard to let me choose how I wanted to live my own life, for once?"

Donna crossed her arms defiantly, channelling blue eyes and big hears and leather jacket, and retorted back, "Well, I actually did let you choose, _for once_ , and look at the decision you made. How can you call that remotely sane, stupid ape?" She never saw Rose look so hurt and felt immediately remorseful. It had been years since the Doctor stopped calling Rose a stupid ape and even longer since he considered Rose's judgement more sensible then his own.

Rose cleared her throat and hid a trembling lip with her right hand. "I.. I just need some time to think." And she disappeared into the bowels of her ship.

*

Rose was almost asleep when she heard knocks on her door. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she ran in her room for a good cry and she didn't know if she was ready to see Donna right now. "Rose can I come in," Donna asked, on her side of the slightly open door to respect Rose's privacy. Rose sat in her bed and sigh.

"Yeah, come in." She answered.

"Hey," Donna sat on the side of the bed. Rose didn't answer. She didn't know if she should be mad at the situation or laugh as if it was just a bad joke the universe was playing on her. "Rose, 'm sorry, okay. You didn't deserve what I said."

"No." Rose shook her head. "That's not true. I did deserve it. You were right. It was stupid of me to leave with the Tardis. I think some part of me thought she would've stopped me or.. made things better, somehow. I don't know.. it's the Tardis, she always done the right thing for me." Donna shrugged.

"Maybe she did." She said suggestively. Rose still didn't answer. She was scratching a dried stain of mud off her jeans to avoid Donna's gaze. Donna laid her hand on hers.

"Still, 'm sorry."

Rose finally raised her eyes to hers and sighed, "It's ok, Donna, I don't mind what you said."

"No. Rose. 'M sorry for pushing you away on that beach. I should've told you the truth and let you choose. For real. Instead of manipulating you into leaving me for him." Rose nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. She was right. The Doctor was manipulating her away from himself. She loved him so much. Why would he feel the need to do something like that to her?

"But you're right, Rose." Donna continued. "The Tardis probably did give you the best outcome possible. Because I am so happy I'm the one who ended up with you. Doctor!Donna!! You couldn't ask for a better mix." Donna cradled Rose's cheek so she'll look at her as she promised, "I'm never gonna push you away. Or manipulate you in any way. You deserve so much more than everything I put you through. Rose, you deserve to be love, and cherished, and adored. After everything you've done for me. Rose, you saved me. Again and again. Let me love you as you deserve to be loved. Let me prove to you that I am worthy of you"

Rose shivered and licked her lips. Her gaze fell on Donna's mouth and Donna's nostril flared as she smelled the effect she had on her. The Doctor let go of Rose's face and groaned. They stayed silent for a while as Donna stared at a picture on Rose's wall. She heard Rose clear her throat. "You really think this is the best outcome?" Without looking at her, Donna settled further on the bed.

She stared at her feet, toes tapping lightly on the floor. "He would've killed me." Donna confessed. "I didn't know at the time but I saw that outcome when I regenerated. When the metacrisis in me would've start raging, he would've smother me inside Donna's brain and erase all memories of me. She would've continued living, not remembering a thing about me.. about him, about her adventures and travels in the Tardis. She would've gone back to her family and friends with this emptiness inside her that would never be fulfilled."

Donna felt Rose shift. Her hand came around her cheek and she pulled Donna's face toward her. There was so much compassion in Rose's eyes. God she loved her. "It really was the best outcome then." Rose acknowledged. "What now though. I mean, what about Donna's life on Earth? Your friends and family?" Donna smiled a full Doctor-smile.

"Oh they are still there. And I totally intend on going to see them. Who would've thought.. the Doctor with a family again."

"You always had a family with me." Rose stole Donna's smile away with her lips. Donna whimpered and fell over Rose when she felt her tongue and she opened up to her. They were kissing. And it was Rose who initiated the kiss this time around. She couldn't believe it. She smiled against her lips as she shifted on her body to find a more comfortable position.

This felt so familiar but so different at the same time. And the taste of their saliva mixing together was electrifying. Rose fingers scraped her nape, pulling her further in the kiss as she circled her hips, rocking to find some friction. She giggled shyly. "This is different." Rose said. Donna smiled at her holding her upper body up on her elbows. "I've never been with a woman before."

"I've never even _been_ a woman before." The Doctor answered then fell beside Rose. "Let's take our time, yeah," Donna added, caressing the side of Rose's face. "Explore. Travel a bit. Learn to know the new me. Let's sleep and tomorrow we'll go and see my family, yeah?" Rose nodded and Donna stay by her side until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660291?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	25. You’ve got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenth Doctor, Tentoo (K)  
>  **Ten and Tentoo were abandoned by Rose in Pete’s World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Grieving Feelings (Ten &Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 12: It’s Doctor!Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556961) or [Chapter 13: I'm not mating with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556445)

The Doctor in brown was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. The other Doctor was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. Rose was gone. His Rose was gone. His Rose was gone and his heart was breaking. She left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving both of them stuck in Pete’s World.

This was a disaster. This just wasn't happening. This was impossible. This was the end. There was no way both of them would survive this. How the hell would he be able to get over this. Over the anger of her leaving, over the grief of losing her, over the guilt of all those things they could have done, over a slow pace life without her. And how the hell would he be able to deal with _him_?

He rubbed the back of his neck vigorously, then his whole face. Tears were streaming on his cheek and he haven't even noticed. He stifled a few involuntary sobs. The pain in his chest was taking his breath away. No.. he wouldn't be able to survive this. But then he felt it. A soft balm on his mind that numbed the pain of his heart. A chiming tone that brought a semblance of harmony to this whirlwind of despair.

His hand went automatically to his right pocket and he took the last piece of home that was left. The Tardis' coral, laid on his hands, signing and humming to soothe his worries away. Hope. This might not be the end after all.

*

"Give me that." The Time Lord grabbed the piece of coral from his counterpart's hands and used his sonic to scan it. There was a small whimper of protestation coming from the Doctor in blue's throat, then a sigh as he started walking toward the exit of the beach where Jackie was gesticulating, talking on the phone. He didn't want to hurt his metacrisis' feelings.

He didn't mean to be rude. But the ache deep in his guts was resonating through his body and throbbing in his head. The sudden loss of the Tardis left an open wound on his mind. And the loss of Rose did the same on his heart. The telepathic link was still viable with the little piece he had left and it was a balm on the pain he just suffered. He yearned for it more than the other him could.

His metacrisis was not fully Time Lord anymore, he didn't have the same telepathic need as he did. He was still sonicing the coral in his hand when he caught up with the part-human Doctor. The coral didn't really required to be soniced, but it was a good pretext for him to hold it close without awakening suspicions on the distress he was feeling inside. "You won't do anything good with it here." His counterpart pointed out. "We need to plant it, and nurture it, and shatterfry the.."

"I know." He interrupted him. "Lets go!" They continued their walk, side by side, in silence, watching Jackie and wondering how she will deal with Rose's loss.

"Where's Rose?" She covered the phone with her hand and she frowned when they got to her.

"She's gone," The part-human Doctor mumbled as an answer without finding the courage to look at Jackie. He was actually more courageous then his counterpart who just hid behind a semblance of concentration on a pretend-task of sonicing a piece of coral.

"What?" Jackie asked, still not believing, not understanding. Her eyes grew bigger as she noticed the lack of Tardis on the beach. The Doctor in blue looked back toward the other Doctor and frowned. He was doing none sense with his sonic and the piece of coral so he didn't have to face Jackie's anguishes. Hell, they all couldn't deal with how the event had turned out.

His jaw tightened before he groaned and answered louder. "She left us, Jackie! Rose. Is. Gone. With our Tardis." He couldn't help his whole face contorting as he spoke the words, making them true. He tightened his jaw once more to stop the flow of tears and swallowed them back in. Jackie noticed his reaction which gave him a reprieve. The man was already down.

She stopped walking, none the less. She still needed to process this and lay her wrath on someone deserving of it and the Doctor in brown didn't even seem to care. Jackie slapped him behind the head to bring his attention back to the here and now. "Oi!" He said, finally taking his eyes off his useless task.

"What did you stupid aliens done to her?" She yelled.

"Nothing Jackie!" The Time Lord answered.

"Then why did she leave?" It was Jackie's turn to swallow back tears and stifle a sob with her hand. The Doctor in blue sighed.

"He might have evaded the question when she asked him if he loved her."

"You what?!" Jackie was red with fury now. "After everything she's done to get back to you! We all know you are head over heals crazy in love with her why couldn't you just say it? Bloody hell!" She was repeatedly hitting him now, asking for her daughter back. "Bring her back, you stupid git!"

"I CAN'T JACKIE!!" He exploded. "I can't! She is gone! She's gone and she left us here. All of us." Tears was streaming down his face now that he was finally admitting it out loud. He sobbed loudly and Jackie held him tight and he melted in the hug. When all the tears were spent, the Time Lord held her tighter and she thought she heard him say, "thank you," before he let go of her.

"I understand this might be even harder for you two than it might be for me. I was ready for Rose to leave.. the odds of her staying were really low." She sighed. "You've got me, and Pete, and the mansion, and probably Torchwood, if you ever need. Don't be shy to ask for anything. We will all be here for the both of you. Whatever you'll decide to do." They all started walking again towards the zeppelin that will bring them to their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768522?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	26. Do you wanna come with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Doctor!Rose and Donna needs to talk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 13: I'm not mating with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556445)

She dabbed a few tears at the corner of her eyes, "It's alright, Donna, I don't want to mate with you either." Rose shook herself out of it and cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?" Donna frowned. She wasn't sure what Rose was on about. She tried to remember the last moments but they were really fuzzy.

"My head hurts, just a bit," she said, touching her forehead with her fingers. "Something's missing. Where is the Doctor? What are you doing here? Oh my God, you stole the Tardis. I remember now. You stole the Tardis. You left them there. I had all the universe in my head. I.. I remember."

"And... you're ok?" Rose asked hesitant. She rubbed the back of her neck and worked the tip of her shoe against the grating. Donna frowned, and then her eyes widened.

"No! No I am not! I'm stuck in the Tardis with no Doctor to fly it! And I can't seem to find all this knowledge of his that I had that could help fly us home and.. What's up with you. Why are you acting like _him_? What's with the light in your eyes and.. you were all glowy." Donna took a step back from Rose. Rose turned toward the console and fondly caressed the coral there.

"I don't think we need the Doctor to fly the Tardis anymore." Donna gave an uncertain and frustrated sigh. Rose continued, "I had the heart of the Tardis inside me once. The Doctor thought he took it out of me but he didn't. He just took the part of Her that was hurting me. But the bond is definitely still there," she smiled at the time rotor. "When I had the time vortex in me, I became Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf is still here, inside of me. She is changing me, she's been changing me every since..."

Rose fell silent for a while when she saw how scared Donna was. She tried a new tactic, "Donna, you all wanted to leave me on that beach with him, but I couldn't. One life, but I don't have one life anymore. He would've grown old beside me but I don't age. I don't age and I can't die. Bad Wolf won't let me. Every time I should've died, Bad Wolf came to my rescue and changed my fate."

Donna was shaking her head as Rose continued. "That was Bad Wolf just now, taking all the explosive energy out of your head. We probably both would've died if she hadn't come." Donna put her hand in front of her to stop Rose.

"Wait. Wait." She frown and repeated to be sure she understood well. "So you're almost immortal, just like him. And you can fly the Tardis, just like him. And you left them over there. What are your intentions? Do you want to take his place?"

"Do you wanna come with me? Donna Noble?" Rose asked and in that moment she looked more like the Doctor then she ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748839?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	27. I’m home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (E)  
>  **Tentoo needs to relieve some tension before they arrive in London**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Panic Attack (Tentoo), Making Out (Rose- >Tentoo), Explicit Sexuality (Tentoo♡Rose), Nakedness (Tentoo&Rose), Hand Job (Rose->Tentoo), Mild DubCon (Rose->Tentoo), Fingering (Tentoo->Rose), Oral Sex (Tentoo->Rose), Wall Sex (Tentoo->Rose), Sitting Position (Rose->Tentoo), Crying during Sex (Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 14: Could I be your leftover?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555926)

They had two hours left to spare after their little snack in the zeppelin's mess hall. Two hours before they arrived in London and meet with her family and friends and shopping and start everything this new life entailed. The next days would probably be hectic. He had no idea when would be the next time he'd be alone with her. But right now, they needed some sleep.

They were both exhausted. He wasn't prepared for what happened next, though. He thought Rose would probably want to cuddle and fall asleep next to him, but as soon as the door of their compartment closed, Rose pinned the Doctor's body against the door, strategically wedging her leg between his. The pressure had an immediate effect and, as is erection grew against her thigh.

So did his surprise. An arousing and unfamiliar heat spread from his groin, pulled and swirled in his stomach, and made all the hair on his body rise. In instants, he was shivering with want, and he wanted Rose Tyler. This feeling was so new, and felt uncontrollable, and very scary. He breathed hard as he watched her eyes grow dark. A familiar hazel gaze that he missed so much.

She didn't move. Rose was watching him intently, scrutinizing the planes and curves of his face. He felt self-conscious. Especially when his erection had a mind of his own and jerked against her leg, the same heat spread across him once more and left him light-headed, and very lustful. Was this how it felt to be sexually aroused for a human man? Was this how he would react each time Rose would look at him like that, with her tongue peeking out of her smile.

He felt so out of control, so vulnerable. He hadn't even notice his fingers had found their way under her shirt, thumbs already caressing the warmth of her breast beneath satin and lace. He took his hands off her right away, feeling guilty, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rose.. I.." Rose didn't let him finish, she jumped on him. Kissing hard and demanding.

Her tongue working her way in his mouth and her arms possessively wrenching him from the door. Hands pulling at his hair, it took him some time to understand that he was actually allowed to touch her, that he didn't have to keep his hands in the air. And when he started touching her, he lost track of everything else. Only the heat in his body, the unbearable pressure in his groin, the beating of his heart loud in his ears, and the sound of their breathing, erratic and mingling.

Her tongue danced with his, and where the fuck were his hands, how could he even start to formulate a plan of attack when his brain went so foggy every time Rose Tyler kissed him. Scraping of nails against his scalp made him moan, pleasure coursing down his spine then made his thighs shiver. And suddenly, freedom. He could breathe. The fog dissipated enough for him to realise his trousers and pants were on the floor and, was he the one who took Rose's jeans and panties off?

Rose was out of breath, her chest rising and falling and the Doctor realised that he was in the same state she was. No respiratory bypass, he would have to remember to breathe. She was still scrutinizing him and his erection bobbed once more when his gaze focused down on her curls. His legs almost gave in, the arousal making him dizzy. This was just ridiculous, he needed to get a grip on himself.

But he actually didn't have time to do so before Rose did. She grabbed him in her hand and he was gone gone gone. Grunting and cursing, he was holding on for dear life, his arms around her shoulder as her fingers moved across his length. Release, he wanted sweet and relieving release. It was just too much and this painful bliss, this race toward self satisfaction was obliterating everything else, everything he hold dear.

Rose. Love. Rose. He wanted more than finishing between her fingers after a few seconds of her touching him. "Rose.. stop.. please.. It's.. hmm.." The Doctor had to push Rose's hand away from him but when he saw the pout she gave him, he kissed her, as hard and demanding as she kissed him earlier. His lips worked avidly until her back hit the door. Fuck, and there was this painful pressure in his lower abdomen again.

Release!! Sweet exploding release!!! He could just take Rose right here against the door and finally get some relief. Turn her around and rub himself against her insides. She loved them, those quick shag against random walls. No, he wanted more than this for his first time into this new life with the woman he love. This time it meant something more than a quick shag.

And why did he have to change into a body so feeble, so easily excited. This moment was so important. Rose was so important. So damn important. The Doctor pinned Rose against the door, holding her at arms length by the shoulders. She sent him a furious wanting gaze with a hungry smile. His single heart was beating so fast. He loved her so much.

She deserved so much love, so much pleasure. The Doctor fell on his knees in front of her magnificence, and courage, and selflessness. He wished he could worship her as she deserved to be. His face was inches from her curls when she laid her hands in his hair. With a finger, he caressed her inner thighs, wiping off the wetness that had dripped. Before he touched her centre, he raised his gaze to hers, demanding, pleading.

Rose answered by pushing his head toward where she wanted him to be, where he belonged. Her hips rose and he dived in. His tongue opening her folds and finding its way as far as it could go inside her. She was intoxicating and he felt dizzy once more. His hand went to her bum, lifting her right leg above his shoulder so he could go even deeper. He was drinking her, lavishing her insides and he could hear her breathing become irregular.

His fingers fondled her behind then join in with his tongue. He inserted two digits. Rose groaned. Her hips rocking against his mouth. His tongue licked its way up and as he started massaging her inside in tight circles on the right spot, his tongue did the same on the outside. Rose was already sighing loud and her sighs changed into moan and sobs at the same time her inner walls were getting tighter and tighter.

The Doctor felt the spasms around his fingers before he heard her screams of pleasure. And when she was done, she pulled his head away by the hair. "Up!" She order and he did. The Doctor was helpless in front of a demanding Rose. She pushed him until he fell on one of the seats. When he understood what she was about to do, the warm feeling came back again, and he lost focus as tension made his cock want to explode.

He couldn't do this. It was too much. He felt so dizzy. He felt so much love for her. Too much. And he couldn't believe she was really here. And she was straddling his lap now, getting ready to take him in, and he couldn't. "Rose.. please.. I.." she took him in her hand, angling him at her entrance. "I can't.. Rose... I CAN'T! AAH!!" He screamed when he fell in her heat, grinding his teeth to hold it in.

He held her in place with two strong hands on her hips that would probably be bruising later, but he couldn't care. This was just too much. The Doctor sobbed in the crook of her neck. "Oh God." It was so tight, so warm, so comfortable, so welcoming, so sacred. He sobbed once more.

"Hey.." Rose hushed him. She took his face between her hands. And he realised he was crying, plain old crying. His body was raked with sobs and he shook. He couldn't stop the tears rolling and his face from contracting. "Hey.. are you okay? Talk to me." The Doctor pulled Rose to him as close as he could, rocking his hips slightly to feel her muscle close in around him.

He sobbed again, "I'm home.." he inhaled sharply, "oh my God, 'm home!"

"You're home." She agreed and held him tighter.

"I'm home." He repeated and with a deep breath in, the pressure faded with the tears as Rose started rocking against him. And it was soft, and warm, and embracing, and filled with love, and just as he wanted it to be, just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706938?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	28. So bloody windy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (K)  
>  **Things are dire when the zeppelin lands over Torchwood tower**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 14: Could I be your leftover?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44555926)

"Rose! Rose!!" Donna yelled, holding her hair down as best she could against the raging wind. Canary Warf being one of the tallest building in London, the gusts were a lot stronger and it made the landing of the zeppelin pretty hard to manoeuvre. They managed to arrive none the less. Rose took the Doctor's hand and pulled him to her.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, there is a Donna in this universe too," Rose told him as loud as she could. The wind was blowing her hair in every direction and for one reason or another the Doctor thought it made her incredibly sexy and he just wanted to kiss her right then and there. "She is actually Pete's assistant." She continued. "I would've told you on the zeppelin if I knew she was the one who would come and welcome us. 'm sorry, I really thought my dad would be here."

Rose walked to Donna, never letting the Doctor's hand go. She was afraid he'd just fly away in all this wind. "Donna," She hugged and kissed her on both her cheeks, "Where is he? Where is my father?" She asked her right before her mother joined them.

"Pete couldn't be here." Donna talked loudly so both Rose and Jackie could understand her answer. "He's held up in his office. Let me brief you." She pointed to the roof's exit door for them to follow. When they were all safe behind the door, they could still hear the wind haul outside.

"Why is it so bloody windy?" Jackie tried to brush her hair back in a poney tail. They started down the narrow steps to the highest floor.

"A ship crashed 5 minutes ago," Donna answered, "right outside London. Completely crushing M4. The blast area is more than 10 kilometres wide. For unknown reasons, the wind's been blowing ever since. Pete is putting up a team to get to the crash site and he wants both of you on it."

"What?" Jackie intervenes. "There is no way I am letting this happened, they just got back here." When they arrived on the highest floor of the building, Donna pushed on the lift's call button and turned to Jackie.

"You'll have to talk to Pete about that, mam."

"Don't mam me, young lady." Jackie was flashing purple with anger, "Pete isn't in charge of those two anymore. As much as I love him, he doesn't get to decide for my daughter and her future husband's fate." She flashed a menacing glare at the Doctor when he snickered at her choice of word.

"Mom, this looks serious and the Doctor could actually help."

"Then he'll help from here. Bring us to Pete and he could stay by his side and give his advice as the team progress on the field." Jackie was adamant. Those days seeing her daughter injured on the field, never knowing if she'll come back or not were over. Rose finally got her Doctor back, now they could settle and leave the dirty work to the others. Pete should do the same if she had a say in it.

When they got in the elevator, Rose turn to the Doctor, took her rightful place in his arms and held him tight. "It's up to you. What kind of life would you like to have?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771684?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	29. Don’t fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (M)  
>  **Rose and Tentoo shares a room**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Rose- >Tentoo), Nakedness (Tentoo&Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [I’m never gonna leave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556121)

Things were a bit awkward, he had to admit. But a good kind of awkward, none the less. The kind of awkwardness that happens when two persons who've been friends forever are about to jump the line of friendship and become lovers but don't exactly know how to do it. How do you live up to so many expectations? To so many nights dreaming of this moment in secret?

To all those wonderful, passionate kisses that could have been? They were both laying on their backs, watching the ceiling, in their undies, because they didn't have nothing else to wear when they got out of the shower, and the part-human Doctor was wondering how he could spark back the same passion they had when they were still travelling together. It seemed as though every moments on the Tardis were a powder keg ready to explode between them.

Maybe he should've gone with his instinct and join her when she was in the shower. Grab her against the wall and kiss her until love unfolds and follows its course. Or jump on her, over the table, not caring about the food, when she had that tongue touch grin during dinner. Of course, he could be mistaken. Maybe her, choosing to spend the night with him at the Inn instead of sleeping with her mom had nothing to do with sex.

But the look she gave him when she said her good nights to her mother made his insides melt. There was no doubt into what she was expecting for the night. There was also the fact that he was part-human now, and he just gave her his life. Of course he meant his life as a lover and she knew that. He jumped a bit. He's been lost in his thoughts, when her digits surreptitiously caressed the side of his hand, then his palm, then her fingers entwined with his.

And when he turned to look at her he was submerged under Rose Tyler's trademark's smile. Within seconds she was kissing him, her warm body over his, and he never felt so secured and happy in his whole life. They kissed languidly, hands roaming and exploring flesh and hair. "I love kissing you," she laughed, "why haven't we done that earlier?" He rolled over her and kissed her again until they were both rocking and moaning for more.

Things were getting very warm under the covers. "I haven't done this in such a long time." The Doctor said, breathing hard, his forehead against hers. "Its kind of exhilarating.. and scary, being with you, like this, Rose Tyler."

"Let's just kiss then." Rose cradled his cheek in her hand, scratching his sideburns with her nails. "Let's make a pact that we won't have sex before the sun comes up. Let's stay up all night and kiss and talk and cuddle.. no sex." That was not what he had in mind. Sex with Rose Tyler might be exhilarating and scary, but with the pressure in his pants, he didn't know if he would be able to resist until morning.

He laid down beside her, caressing a stray hair off her cheek. "Rose we will need to sleep at one point." He smiled. "There is nothing I want more than to spend the night with you but we will fall asleep you know that."

"We'll sleep in the zeppelin. Its a five hour drive. And we can keep each other awake. We can do anything together." He held her tight against him.

"That we can." They started kissing again. He could spend the night exploring Rose mouth with his tongue but when she started moaning, he couldn't help his hands closing possessively around her waist. This was gonna be hard.

"Don't fall asleep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Tentoo and Rose get to know each other in a whole new way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50392715) (E)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46758643). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	30. You wouldn’t wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (T)  
>  **Rose and Tentoo spends the night apart**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Scary Shadows (Rose), Explicit Nightmares (Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 15: I’m never gonna leave you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556121)

Rose couldn't sleep. Maybe she should have shared her room with her new Doctor instead of with her mom. It wouldn't be as if it was the first time they shared a room together, or a bed, or their bodies.. But she really needed some time to think, to regroup. Being with the Doctor wouldn't be healthy right now. She wouldn't use him to forget the other.. or to remember him.. whatever.

Her love life just reached a new level of complexity. As if being the Doctor's lover wasn't complex enough. She's been tossing and turning for so long now. Her mom has been fast asleep at her side for hours. Laying on her back, Rose was watching the shadow of a leafless tree on her ceiling. Her eyes closed, only for a few seconds and when they opened again, the tree wasn't there anymore.

The curtains were pulled shut and Rose started panicking. It was a lot darker and her eyes couldn't seem to be able to adjust enough to see the shadows around her as they shifted. She was sure she saw the shadows shift. And was it the panic that was keeping her from moving? Her limbs felt like led and were stuck to the bed. An elongated humanoid like shadow was standing at the foot of the bed and Rose wanted to scream.

Nothing came out. Her legs wouldn't move as she ordered them too. Move, just move! The form pointed a long crooked finger at her and all the shadows in the room jumped on her. Suffocated her. Blinded her. Ripped her inside apart and rearranged them to their will. Rose screamed then. A strangled desperate cry as she woke up straight in the bed making her mom and her Doctor jump.

The room was filled with daylight and her nightmare vanished with it. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Don't move," the Doctor held her face and flashed a light in both her eyes. He checked her pulse too.

"What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't wake up, Rose." Her mom answered her.

"What do you mean, I just did."

"What was your dream about, Rose?" The Doctor asked her. He looked concerned. Rose frowned in concentration.

"I don't know, I don't remember. Just darkness, I guess. It's gone now. And I'm famished. Can we go and eat something?"

"Yeah. Come on, darling." Jackie gave her a hand and the Doctor follow behind as they went to the dining area.

Rose shivered. She didn't like this place. It wasn't the same as what she remembered from last time she was here. The small town near Bad Wolf Bay was an idyllic fishing village mix with a bit of tourism. People tend to be happy and go on with their daily activities with a smile. But right now, everything looked very gloomy. It was raining outside and the dark clouds seemed to be seeping into the dining room, reshaping its occupants' personality to its image.

Everyone seemed sad or grumpy. The colours were dull and unattractive. The food lacked of texture and tasted.. meh! After one serving of porridge-like scrambled eggs and cardboard flavoured bacon, Rose was still hungry. She actually felt as if she hadn't eaten at all. She had another serving, then another one. She ate until both her mom and the Doctor started to look at her with concern.

"I guess I was very hungry." She shrugged. They were in their room, packing and getting ready to leave when Rose saw a tall, elongated, shadow move in her vision's periphery. A cold dread dripped down her spine. It was probably nothing, just her imagination, but she had the gut-grabbing feeling that she wasn't suppose to see this. She wished she remembered her dream.

It felt as though the answer was there, somehow. Rose's stomach growled from hunger and she glared at it. Half an hour later they were ready to leave. Waiting for the car that would bring them to London. "You know, maybe we could stay here for a little while." Her mom said, setting her bags down on the Inn's porch. "I could do with a little vacation after everything we've been through."

"Here?" Rose asked. "We could go anywhere on Earth and you want to stay on vacation.. here?"

"Yeah! Why not. We have the beach, and the view. Norway is as good a place as any." Rose looked at the Doctor and he shrugged. She didn't understand. Was she the only one who thought this place was.. weird? She was about to lean down to get something in her bag when a passer-by bumped her on its way out of the Inn.

"Oi!" She said. "Watch it!" The man grumbled and continued walking without acknowledging her. "Something is wrong with this town!" Rose sigh, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. Her eyebrows shot up at him.

"Am I the only seeing it? Why is everything so dull and glum?"

"It's just rainy weather, Rose." The Doctor scratched his nose.

"No but look at the people. Don't you reckon something is wrong?" She almost stumped her foot, this nagging feeling was getting on her nerves and no one but her could see it.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary but if you want to investigate, I'm not against a bit of poking around." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh! Are we staying?" Jackie asked, suddenly so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792819?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	31. He is watching us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (E)  
>  **Ten visits Rose during the night**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Ten &Rose&Tentoo), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo), Nakedness (Ten&Rose&Tentoo), Mild DubCon (Ten->Rose), Fingering (Ten->Rose), Oral Sex (Ten->Rose), BDSM (Dom!Ten->Sub!Rose), Orgasm Delaying (Ten->Rose), Voyeurism (Tentoo->Ten♡Rose), Blow Job (Ten->Rose), Deep Throat (Ten->Rose), Anal Fingering (Ten->Rose), Doggy Style (Ten->Rose), Dirty Talk (Ten->Rose), Masturbation (Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 16: Does it really matter? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567182)

Rose was having the best of dreams. She was running for her life with two Doctors. Then two set of eyes and lips and tongues and hands. And she was making love with both of them. And their love were coursing through her veins. And it didn't stop and Oh God.. She was about to come when she woke up with a cry escaping her lips. Her hips rocked against long nimble fingers, rubbing her clitoris hard, then sliding deep inside her.

So deep. So wet. Again and again. But.. she wasn't dreaming anymore. Rose's eyes opened wide at the same time as the fingers came out of her and she was looking straight into the dark eyes of her Doctor. Her Time Lord Doctor. She knew because he was still dressed, with his shirt coming out of his pinstriped trousers. He was on top of her naked body and was watching her with a coy smile and wanting eyes.

She shivered. "Hello, sleeping beauty." He whispered before putting two fingers in his mouth. The same two fingers that was inside her moments ago. She shivered once more.

"Doctor?" Rose wasn't sure if this was a dream or not anymore, and turned her head to see if the other Doctor was still there. He was, still slumped on his belly, his head turned the other way. She could hear is soft, steady breathing. She gasped when the fingers returned to her little bundle of joy, then down to her entrance.

"This ok?" The Doctor inquired, pausing, waiting. Rose wasn't as wet as she wish she'd be but she was sure the Doctor would find a remedy to her problem fast enough. She spread her legs wider and nodded shyly. Then he pushed his fingers back inside her. She moaned loudly. But the Doctor put a finger over his own lips, sending a glance toward the sleeping man beside her.

Rose bit her lips and felt the moisture come back at once as the thrill of having to stay silent shot through her. This was gonna be so much fun. She loved those games where the Doctor was in control of her body. She trusted and loved him so much in these moments. He started moving his fingers. Hitting deep, than rubbing round, right on that spot inside of her, than deep again.

And again. And suddenly his tongue was avidly licking. Drinking all the juices his fingers were squeezing out of her and she had to bite her lips hard when an high pitch cry tried to escape them. God, she loved him. Loved how devoted he was, loved how thirsty he had always been when his head was between her thighs. Her core vibrated as he groaned and moaned his pleasure against her slit.

Every sound was echoing so loud against the silence of the night. She grabbed his head. She was close, once more. So close. Her head rocked back and her mouth opened in a silent cry. "Doctor," she breathed. "Doctor, please," she had trouble controlling the volume of her voice. "Please Doctor, fuck me." The last words were mere whispers but the Time Lord heard them.

He let go of her entirely and she whimper at his lost. His hand laid flat on her stomach and his gaze ran over every curve of her face and body tenderly. He was calculating the possibilities, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with her next. "Turn around." He ordered softly. And she did, licking her lips in delight, and sliding a hand under her belly and two fingers in her wetness.

The Doctor was up, beside the bed. Right in front of her face. Rose watched him untie his belt slowly and open the button of his trouser. She couldn't help but whimper loudly as she rubbed herself. His glorious erection came into view. She wanted it inside of her so badly, it hurts. The Doctor crouched, bringing his face in front of hers and one hand on her bum. "Rose," he whispered and massaged her butt cheek, "I need you to stay quiet, can you promised me that?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir." Rose answer with a pout. And the Doctor immediately caught up with what she really wanted. Good. He smiled wolfishly. He loved playing those games with her. When she was in a submissive mood, her whole body was his playground and playing this role usually made him do things he wouldn't have explored with her in every day life.

It made him do things he didn't even know he had in him. And to see her so hungry, so wanting, for him only. It filled him with a love he wouldn't know how to express outside the bedroom. The Doctor kissed her lips and slid the tip of a finger over the side of her face. God, he loved her. "Good girl." He patted her bum rougher than necessary and she whimpered again. "Now you stay silent or I will have to punish you."

It was hard for him to hide a giddy smile. Seemed he had more trouble staying in character than Rose did. As he stood up, his hand trailed down and his fingers mixed with hers between her thighs. This was so arousing, both their fingers dancing in her dampness, working together toward her own climax. The Doctor brought his other hand down her back and pushed her gently against the bed as three of his fingers went inside her.

Rose breathed hard and her legs shook as he worked her insides and her fingers were taken care of the outside. God it was good. Then, the Time Lord heard a small gasp, and his eyes found the sleepy, hungry gaze of his counterpart. He had just waken up, and watched the both of them silently, with rapt attention. An understanding passed between them. He was looking, and there was nothing he wanted more than to watched his beloved Rose being fucked by himself.

The Time Lord smiled wolfishly at him. Agreeing and getting ready to give him a show. He angled Rose's bum a bit higher, pushing the hand on her back down, pinning her further into the bed, and pulling up with the fingers inside her. Doing so, he could access a deeper point, hitting her womb and she stifled a cry in the pillow. His fingers were pumping, massaging hard, making her juices flow down her own fingers.

She was rubbing frantically, urgently, now, and at one point she forgot about everything but the rising heat and her walls getting tighter around his fingers and she moaned loudly.. too loud.. Fuck! In an instant the Time Lord let go of her, right at the moment where she was starting to spasm around his fingers, breaking her upcoming orgasm. And the Doctor tsked, "Oh Rose, you promised."

His voice faked disappointment. Rose took a breath to calm herself down, still not grasping reality yet. Another shiver of arousal shook her body when she realise the loud sound that had come out of her mouth, excited to know how the Time Lord would punish her. The Doctor's eyes levelled to hers once more. "And now I have to punish you." He inserted the three fingers that was inside her moments ago in her mouth.

Rose closed her eyes and moaned, tasting herself was so arousing. "Do you want more? Do you want me?" He asked taking his fingers out.

"Yes, sir.. Please." Rose pleaded with a soft voice. The Doctor stood up and aligned his penis with Rose's lips. She opened them and licked the tip greedily. He smiled at her fervour and push the head in, breathing out a sigh. Then out then in a bit more. With each push back in, he pushed a bit deeper, and with each pull back out, Rose salivated a bit more, making the whole experience hotter and damper and deeper.

"Fuck, Rose." The Doctor held her head tight against the pillow until he was up to the tilt and she tighten her throat around him, swallowing. The Time Lord pulled back a bit with a cry of pleasure. He didn't want to come right away. The other Doctor was watching, touching himself, now. It must be so hard for him not to jump in, not to touch her too, to keep silent so the magic between Rose and the Time Lord wouldn't break. "You're alright?" He asked, breathless and she nodded around him and he grunted.

He knew she was alright. Knew Rose enough to know her limits. But he needed the time to breathe. He started pumping, shallowly, for a while, and she was sucking and licking and moaning and her moan slowly raised in pitch, following his own level of arousal. And when her moans became strangled cries, his right hand went to her puckered hole, grazing the short hairs there, making her cry louder around his cock.

"Are you touching yourself, Rose?" She nodded. "Are you gonna come soon?" She nodded again with a cry. "You can't come, Rose. You don't come unless I say so." Rose whimpered and sobbed in protest, rocking her butt-hole against his finger and he stopped pumping inside her mouth. Instead, he slowly pushed his dick as far as he could go inside her throat and allowing just the tip of his finger to enter her tight hole.

She swallowed around him and sobbed once more. Her body was shaking. The Doctor was so close to coming he needed to stop this. She wanted to be fucked, she pleaded, only moments ago, for him to fuck her. And it has been so long since they had the chance to be together like this. And she have gone through so much to be with him, like this, again. He had to live up to it.

He got out of her and she hid a few sob in the pillow as she found her breath again. "Are you still ok?" He levelled his eyes with hers once more, caressing the side of her face with his hand. He was worried this time that he pushed to hard and the worry might have shown in his voice. She smiled to comfort him, a genuinely happy smile.

"I am," she answered with a hoarse voice, "Now could you please fuck me.. and make me come.. hard.. around your cock.." her smile widened and she added, "please, sir.." she pouted again and he laughed. The Doctor kissed her swollen lips. His hearts were filled with love and admiration for this woman. He wanted to love her again and again, for all eternity.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly push in as she angled her pelvis up. The feeling was perfect for both of them and Rose groaned once more. The Doctor put a hand on her mouth and held it there as he gave a few hard trust and she cried between his fingers. "Hush, Rose." He ordered her, even though he knew he had no grounds to ask it of her anymore since the other him has been wide awake for a while now.

He could hear him touching himself and feel the bed moving with each trust of his hand and rocking of his hips. The sharp sound of his breathing told the Time Lord he was pretty close too. But Rose didn't know that yet so the game could go on, for her sake. His fingers tightened on her lips and she seemed to be pleading through them. Her own fingers giving all they got left to help her come.

Her hips rocking with the Doctor's movements, sending each of his thrust so deep inside of her. And as the Doctor fucked her, he groaned in her ear, "Rose, oh Rose," he thrust hard, "I love fucking you." She whimpered, "Tell me, did he fucked you like I am fucking you now? I could taste him in your cunt. He came so hard inside of you, I could taste it." The Time Lord stopped talking for a few seconds, giving all he had in the thrusting.

He tried to control his breathing, but couldn't switch to his respiratory bypass. He was so fucking close, but he wanted Rose to come before he did, and it had to happen fast. "I always come hard for you, just you, always you, forever you. And I am gonna come hard once more as soon as you come." He heard the Doctor beside them groan too. The part-human was hanging on his every word, "And _he_ is gonna come too, Rose. The other me, he is watching us, Rose. He is touching himself, watching me fuck you, and waiting for you to come. Come for us, my precious Rose."

Rose cried out, then turned her head around and saw him. The other Doctor was watching her with pleading eyes, and the sight of him almost made her come. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and the Time Lord grabbed her hips while the other one slid beneath her. "Rose," his face was levelled with hers, contorted with pleasure. "Fuck, Rose.. I love you."

And he came, all over his stomach, and she kissed him. His hand grabbed at her breast and flicked the nipple and the Time Lord moaned once more in her ear. "Rose Tyler, I love you," both of her Doctors said in unison and it was all she need to come hard, pushing her bum against the Doctor behind her and screaming her love to them. They all fell on the bed.

No more energy left in them. The Doctor on her left, hugging her tight with an arm over her chest, his nose and lips poised on her cheek. The other Doctor was laying between her legs, his head resting on her belly. He hugged her even tighter, and they all fell asleep in a happy tangle of limb. Rose and her Doctors, in the Tardis, as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	32. Science is magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Tyler family meets Miss Frizzle**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 17: I can do safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567719)

Rose and Tony were having the time of their life as the two Doctors and Donna piloted the Tardis to their next destination. They were laughing and running around the console pretending to be space cowboys chased by aliens. Jackie was trying to shush them so they wouldn't disturb the Doctors' driving. Oh, she knew about his dodgy driving skills and how the Tardis usually ended up in the wrong destination, or the wrong time period, and she would have none of that when the security of both her children was involved. But Rose was having none of it either. She was happy to have her little brother back, so happy to finally having the load of the universe off her back, so happy to spend time with all her loved ones. She just couldn't stop laughing and jumping all around the place. And after the wonderful night she just had with her Doctors, she felt like nothing else but flying. Pete and Jackie were the first one at the doors when the Tardis stopped lurching and groaning.

"We're in a school yard," she said with surprise, "we are in a peaceful, non threatening, school yard. Is it safe to go out?" She watched from side to side, outside the doors, to be sure no one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater was hiding beside the blue box.

"Of course, it's safe, Jackie!" The Time Lord walked between the couple, digging his plimsolls right in the sandbox. "Welcome to modern day, USA. We are here to meet with Valerie Felicity Frizzle. You can call her Miss Frizzle. She is also well known as the Frizz."

"The Frizz? Is that a thing.. like 'The Doctor'? Is she a Time Lord too?" Pete asked as they all got out of the Tardis. Tony was already running toward the see-saws with Rose and the part-human Doctor in tow.

"Not exactly, but close enough. She comes from a planet neighbouring Gallifrey. Same ancestors, some thirty or fourty thousand years ago. Similar culture, similar biology, similar technology. But still different. Didn't really got along with the Time Lords. Bit stuck up, Time Lords were, with a huge superiority complex. Not like me. I mean.. I didn't really get along with Time Lords either."

The Doctor cleared is throat and rocked on his heals to get out of the memories, "But no.. not a Time Lord." He sighed, "She used to teach at the citadel.."

"And then I fell in love with humans and their precious, impressionable, brilliant, children's brain." A woman in an eccentric purple dress said with a vibrant smile. "Did that sound weird?" She laughed and hugged the Time Lord. "Nice to see you again, Doctor." She walked around the Tardis, feeling the wood under her fingers "You still have this wonderful Type 40 Tardis, do you? Ain't she a beauty." She continued.

Tony came running. Then came the Doctor in blue holding Rose's hand. They were both panting. "And who is this young man?" Miss Frizzle crouched at Tony's side. The child hid behind Rose's shins and the woman laughed heartily, her freckles contrasting against her cheek as they took a tinge of red. Rose couldn't believe how pretty she was. Her red hair falling in curls around her face and shoulder, only enhanced the sparkle of happiness that emanated from her bubbly personality.

She reminded her so much of her Doctor. And when a lizard popped on her shoulders the woman laughed even louder at the boy's expression. "Meet Liz. I think she wants you to join us on our magic bus. To the bus!!" She turned around in a flurry and walked toward the front of the school, to an actual yellow school bus. Rose had only seen school bus like this on the telly.

Even though she knew they were everywhere in the States. They all followed, chatting happily until they boarded the bus. "Did the bus just winked at me?" Rose asked the part-human Doctor beside her.

"Can you blame it?" He gave her a saucy wink.

"What am I getting myself into?" She sighed. He bowed down his head until his mouth was at Rose's hear.

"Magic bus." He murmured with awe.

"BUS.. Biodynamic Universal Symmetry!" The Time Lord added loudly as he entered the BUS. "Instead of working with inter-dimensionnal technology to travel through Time and space, it draws on the quantum knowledge that the microcosm is the same as the macrocosm. The infinitely big, contained in the infinitely small. The ultimate symmetry of the universe. The Frizz added the world magic so it would appeal to young humans and their parents, but there is no magic involve, nothing but pure science."

"Do you have to take all the fun out of it?" Donna let herself fall in one of the seat.

"Ah but science _is_ magical!" Miss Frizzle answered. "And so fun to discover first hand. What do you wish to learn today, Tony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748272?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	33. Disney love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (T)  
>  **The Tyler family discover Disney on the moon**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Sexual Thoughts (Rose- >Ten)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 17: I can do safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44567719)

"Doctor, you shouldn't be eating so much sweets." Rose laughed when the the blue pinstriped Doctor came back with a rainbow coloured cotton candy that was sparkling as if it was a huge piece of unicorn's mane shavings. Her mom was not happy when the Doctors landed them on the moon. Tony did ask to go to Disney Land after all. Donna was the one who had to explain to the Tylers that Disney bought the moon in 2042 and by the end of the century, they had actually built an amusement park on the whole surface.

Riding a roller-coaster with Planet Earth in plain view was something else. "It's okay, Rose, 'm sharing with Tony."

"What are you feeding my four years old child thirty minutes before bed time?" Jackie wasn't going to let this pass so easily. "I think you're gonna eat that on your own, mister. No more sweets, Tony, you hear me? Now lets go back to the Tardis and get ready for bed." Rose was so happy, she was floating on a cloud and didn't listened to the rest of the conversation as they walked towards the Tardis.

She just spent the whole day having fun with her family. A day off with her loved ones. Finally, taking a break from jumping from one dimension to another for the universe's sake. This was the best welcoming gift her Doctors could ever give her. It took more time than it did last evening to get everyone settled in their room for the night. But Rose finally made it back to the console room.

The Doctor in blue was sitting on the jump seat, his elbows on his knees, and the one in brown was leaning against the console in front of him. "You should've listened to Rose." She heard the Time Lord chastised his counterpart. "I hope this won't ruin our plans for the evening."

"What plans?" Rose interrupted. The Doctor in brown straightened up with a welcoming smile. "Are you plotting to keep me up all night again?"

"There you are!" The Time Lord said. "I just landed us on the dark side of the moon for the night. It's an whole other side of the resort."

"The dark side, yeah?" Rose gave him a saucy grin and sat beside the Doctor in blue. He hadn't move an inch since she came in and seemed to be concentrating on taking deep breaths. Rose put a hand on his back and rubbed lightly. "Would you like more cotton candy, Doctor." She teased. She heard him grunt. Then the other Doctor gave him a glass filled with a clear green liquid that Rose knew very well.

She had to drink some, one time too many, when her stomach wouldn't cooperate with the adventure ahead. She continued her back rubbing as he downed the glass. "You two are coming?" The Time Lord was waiting on the doorstep.

"Was I always so annoyingly inconsiderate?" The part-human Doctor asked Rose, taking one last deep breath before getting up and lending her a hand.

"Let's say you don't really get how it's like to have an inferior biology." He squeezed her hand, watching her with awe, wondering why she was still with him. Rose had the same awe in her eyes when the doors open. The scene was noting but magic, in a futuristic, big city kind of way. It was as if they just landed in a mix between Las Vegas and Hollywood Studios at night.

Each building had their own holographic giant screen advertising it's own Disney movie. As they walked the streets, Rose saw movies she'd never seen before but a lot of those movies that have forged her childhood as well. They were all there. "What is this place?" She asked the part-human Doctor who still held her hand.

"Holo-studios." He answered. "Kind of a 'Choose your own adventure'. You choose a Disney movie you'd like to experience and go ahead and live it."

"Really?"

"Yep. And if we want, we can choose a special, adult version of the movies." The Time Lord added with a wink. Rose heart started to beat faster.

"You mean.. role playing.. an adult version of a Disney movie?"

"Are you up for it?" The part-human Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Rose was very excited by the project, her head was reeling with idea. Than she became self-conscious, "I mean.. it's private, is it?"

"It is. But there are cameras so we can keep a copy of the adventure for future viewings." The Time Lord had a wolfish grin on his face. Of course he'd hold the recordings for safe keeping and pull them out on a rainy day. "Which movie are we trying out then?" She tried to remember all of the Disney story she knew. "Don't you have a favorite Disney love story?" The Time Lord asked her. "If I had to choose, I'd go with Peter Pan."

His counterpart snorted. "Oh yeah, I can see it; man tights and a propensity to take young girls from their window sill to show them a whole new world."

"I only take the best! Wendy was brilliant. Peter Pan wouldn't have taken anyone else." The Time Lord answered him with a huff. "But I'd let you be Peter Pan, I wanna be hook." He mimed a hook with his finger and bark a wicked laugh, grabbing Rose around the hips and making her twirl. He kept his wicked gaze on her, hypnotising and utterly sinful. And Rose gasped, bringing her arms around his neck.

God, he'd be gorgeous playing any kind of role. His lips stopped, inches from hers. She could taste his breath, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be chained in the pirate's Captain's chamber with him doing depraved things to her while waiting for her other man to come and save her. "And you, Rose," The Time Lord growled against her lips. "Which Disney love story do you prefer?"

Rose took a step back and sighed. "The most romantic Disney love story is, without any doubt, the Beauty and the Beast." At the Doctors reaction, she added, "While Peter Pan would be a role play very exciting to explore as an adult couple already in a healthy relationship, I don't think the relationship between Peter and Wendy is very healthy.. and it's even less healthy between Wendy and Hook!"

Rose interrupted the Time Lord as he was ready to argue. "Belle and her Beast on the other hand is one of healing and growth and developing love that we don't get to see in a lot of love story on telly. And we'll still get the thrill of you as my captors."

"Rose, there is two of us and just one beast," the Time Lord said "and I am not playing Gaston. There is a difference between villain and reprehensible." Rose shrugged.

"Couldn't you tweak the game to add a second beast? Dunno. We can always go with Peter Pan if you'd prefer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797160?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	34. Don’t you see it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (T)  
>  **Rose visits the floating mountains with Tentoo**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Scary Shadows (Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 18: Take me to your leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44566861)

Rose was leaning against a wooden fence. The fence protecting them from falling into the steep edge of a ravine. On the other side of said ravine, she could admire the mountains of Felspoon swaying in the wind. “It’s beautiful.” She said. The rumbling sound of the moving rocks brought a mystical magic to the view. The wind that made the mountains dance a few moments ago was now making her own hair dance.

And the thought of it made her feel special. As if everything was connected in a way. As if all of this was meant to be. “It is. Beautiful!” The part-human Doctor answered. Rose then notice he was watching her and she laughed, pushing him with her shoulder. This was the corniest of clichés.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

He laughed, “What? Like you’re almost as beautiful as those mountains?”

“Almost?” Rose faked an offended sigh.

“Yeah well, look at them,” he pointed toward the horizon. “They are pretty exceptional.”

“True.” She nodded then they admire the view in silence for a few minutes. Rose’s heart was beating a bit faster than usual. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the events that happened in the last few days. How she found him again.. both of him. She smiled. “How is it gonna work then?” She turned to him, “the three of us.. together? Having more than one partner is that a thing?”

He snorted. “Well it depends where in the universe you’re at, but, yeah, most species allows polygamy and there is a lot of polyamorous people in most part of the universe. Your Earth is one of the few places that still practice full monogamy. It’s cute. You’re like the emperor penguins of the universe.”

“What?” Rose frowns trying to understand. “So in most place in the universe everyone shag everyone and it doesn’t matter?”

“You’re talking about sex, there, Rose. I’m talking about loving, lasting, healthy relationships.” Rose’s heart felt like exploding. She was so in love with the man, and how he had this ability to expand her universe. “Even on your time on Earth everyone shags everyone, monogamy or polygamy as nothing to do with that.” Rose nodded.

“Yeah well, the only experience humans had with polygamy, that I know of, are those harems with one men and tons of women that are either slaves or practically brainwashed, or sect-like communes in the 60s with the hippies. ’S not the best of way to understand polygamy.”

“No, it’s not.” He smiled at her lovingly. “Those are examples of relationships based on possession and jealousy or on laxity and disengagement. Don’t worry, the human race will grow to learn that there is not one way to love, there are no rules when it comes to love. Only knowing yourself, your own values, your needs, what attracts you and find someone who will bring it to you and respect it. It has nothing to do with anyone else but yourself, the people involved in the relationship, and the trials each of you wish to experience.”

Rose took a few steps toward him with a saucy grin. “Well, I’d really like to experience both of you.. soon!” She watched his lips and he did the same with hers. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have them both. The Doctor leaned down to kiss her, but Rose stopped him when her attention was pulled elsewhere. There, in the sky, was a darkness. Rose started to panic.

It was the same darkness as in her nightmare. A cloud, black as night growing above the mountains. “Rose what is it?” The Doctor turned to see what she was looking at.

“Don’t you see it?” She pointed, terrified. This wasn’t suppose to happen. This was an unknown monster she only ever encountered in her worst dreams.

“I don’t see a thing Rose, what is it?” Her panic was contagious, especially since Rose didn’t tend to panic so easily and the Doctor trusted her. If she was seeing something horrifying, it was probably there, there surely was an explanation for it, and the explanation was probably not a fun one. Rose took a step back. The darkness was growing exponentially.

A swarm of nothingness engulfing the mountains and the ravine. Enclosing around her and when it took the Doctor she screamed. The darkness took that opportunity to jump on her filling her lungs through her mouth, and eyes and skin until she was filled with it and couldn’t breathe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754911?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	35. Our old moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (E)  
>  **Rose goes to the market with Ten**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Rose), Making Out (Ten- >Rose), Nakedness (Rose), Mild Hand Job over Clothes (Rose->Ten), Fingering (Ten->Rose), Oral Sex (Ten->Rose), Accidental Voyeurism (Nine->Ten♡Rose), Wall Sex (Ten->Rose), Arousal (Rose&Ten), Caught during the Act (Nine->Ten♡Rose), Sex in a Public Area (Ten->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 18: Take me to your leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44566861)

"It doesn't bother you, then?" Rose asked as she picked up a beautiful blue and purple bracelet from one of the stalls in the market place. She held it up toward the sun to see it glimmer.

"No." The Time Lord repeated for the third time. "Why would it bother me? He is me." Rose put the bracelet back and turned to him.

"So I could sleep with any you, from any time and it would be ok with you?"

"Well yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "As long as it's ok with the other me." The Doctor frowned. "I had a few asexual regenerations." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the next stall.

"Well, 'm glad this one wasn't one of them." Rose added. He stopped walking and looked at her pointedly.

"It couldn't have been." Rose didn't answer. His eyes were saying enough. He turned and started walking again. Then grabbed what looked like a pen, or a straw, and watched it intently.

"Does this mean you can sleep with any Rose Tyler, too?" She asked him, intrigued. His left eyebrow lifted and a saucy smile made his way across his lips.

"Kinky." Was all he said and with that look, Rose's knickers were soaked, the light summer dress she was wearing not enough of a shield to hide her scent from the Time Lord. He groaned when Rose approached him, all suave and flirty. She laid a hand on his chest, and played with his tie.

"Maybe we could ditch this place and go back to Tardis." She said suggestively. "Practice some of our old moves until the other Doctor comes back. Then invent new ones with three of us." The Time Lord licked his lips and she saw his pupils dilate.

"Come on!" He snatched her hand and walked purposefully toward the Tardis. Rose smiled, getting excited. She couldn't wait for him to take her again. She couldn't wait for him to taste her again. It has been so long, so many nights remembering the feel of him inside her. She frowned when they got out of the market place and he took a sharp turn in another direction.

It took a few seconds and they were hidden in a back alley and Rose was pinned up between his body and a rough wall. So many memories came flashing through as his tongue caressed her lips avidly. They've been at it for so long before they got separated. They shagged against walls and benches and trees and other alien things she couldn't remember the name of, on so many different worlds, in so many different times.

"Doctor," she broke the kiss. Her knickers were drenched. She wanted him so badly. She fumble across his belt but couldn't seem to find the dexterity to unbuckle it so she opted for grabbing him through his trousers instead. He moaned loudly.

"God, I want you so bad. I missed you." He held her face between his hands and kissed her again. She squeezed him and he dropped to his knees in front of her. Oh this was gonna be good. In seconds, she was stepping out of her knickers and the Doctor already had his head between her thighs. She rested her back against the wall and a leg over his back, holding her skirt up so she could see his eyes boring deep inside hers.

It didn't take long that she was writhing against his mouth and when he inserted two fingers and rubbed her walls just the right way she couldn't help but scream his name. It's been so long, she was so aroused, this would be quick. She called out for him again. Her eyes half open, she was breathing hard when she saw a man with dark cropped up hair and a black leather jacket run in the alley toward them.

"Shit! Doctor!" Rose exclaimed breathless and shaking. She pulled on her Doctor's hair to make him stop but then he did something incredible with his tongue and bliss course through her body. And as her eyes closed and a cry of pleasure rose through her lungs she didn't care for the watching intruder and came hard in her Doctor's mouth. The last thing she saw was the ocean blue gaze of her first Doctor on her.

*

He was watching Rose scream his name in a way he's been craving to see her since he laid eyes on her in Henrick's basement. But he wasn't the one making her scream it. He wasn't even sure why it was _his_ name she was screaming since he was not the man with his head between her thighs, right now. He really didn't understand what was happening.

A thousand different thoughts and emotions were making a whirlwind impossible to decipher in his heart. He wouldn't make a scene. Should he, though? It was pure jealousy that was coursing through his veins right now. Stupid apes! He knew Rose was attracted to pretty boys. It wasn't the first pretty boy she invited on the Tardis or the first one she befriended during their adventures.

It always did make him feel the random jealousy, but he trusted her. She never went ahead and slept with them. He would've known. What was this all about, then? He was just with her, shopping in the market place. He saw her wander off less than five minutes ago. How could she pick up a pretty boy and have him between her thighs in so short of time?

He couldn't believe the scene that was before him. Rose wouldn't go and shag any kind of alien on a foreign world. She was wiser then that, wasn't she? Or maybe she wasn't.. maybe it had nothing to do with her and all to do with the man between her thighs. He felt fury fire up his synapses at the man touching _his_ Rose. _His_ Rose wouldn't do a thing like this and this man was coercing her one way or another.

"Get off of her!" He growled, his whole body ready for a fight but still leaving him a chance to comply. He shouldn't. He should smash that pretty boy's face against that brick wall.

"Doctor!" Rose said but at this point he wasn't listening. His tunnelled vision fixed solely on the surprised man who just got up, holding Rose against the wall with a hand as if to protect her. He was the one who needed protection at the moment because he was wiping off Rose's juices on the sleeve of his coat as if she belonged to him, as if he was used to doing this to her.

"You!?" The man seemed surprised. He stood straighter, mustering a certain bravado. But still held Rose back when she tried to say something. Oh, bad move. In an instant, the leather clad Doctor was on him, grabbing him by the lapels of his ridiculous suit and shoving him against the wall.

"You've touched the wrong woman, mate." He said through gritted teeth, inches from the other man's nose. He could smell Rose all over his breath and he wasn't sure if it was turning him on or making him even more mad. Probably both.

"If you would just.." the pretty boy started but a furious Rose tugged both of them away from each other before he could finish.

"That's enough!" She yelled at the blue eyed Doctor, a Tyler glare in her eyes that made his blood freeze in his veins. She was standing between him and 'pretty boy'. That move made him even more upset. She was ok with this? "You don't understand yet, do you?" she continued and then, left him some time to try and understand, but it left him even more confused.

He frowned, then deflated. She was right, he had no say in this. It was her choice what she did with her body.. he still had some doubts that Rose would do such a thing, though. And he had this nagging sensation that something was missing, he didn't get the whole picture. He watched the man that she was protecting, very handsome, freckles and perfect hair and a demeanour that exuded the kind of mischievousness Rose would totally be into.

If he had to create the perfect man for Rose, this would be it. The man in his pinstripe suit was swaying from foot to foot, his hands tucked in his long coat's pockets. This cropped hair Doctor with funky hears didn't stand a chance in a competition for Rose's heart against a man like that. He grind his teeth and swallowed in resignation. "Doctor," she caught his attention again. Then, pointing at the man behind him, she added, "he's you! And I'm not your Rose, I'm his!"

The penny dropped. The missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. He looked at her and noticed it right away. She looked nothing like his Rose. This one was a few years older, more mature, hair shorter, and she wasn't dressed at all like the Rose that he left minutes ago in the market place. He felt so stupid. He really should have gone with his first idea and not make a scene.

He knew he should've trusted Rose's judgement. Future him lifted his hand and gave him a simple wave. "Hello." And he answered with a groan. He can't believe he'll turn out to be a pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797790?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	36. We need a night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (M)  
>  **Rose and her Doctors go clubbing**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Rose), Making Out (Tentoo- >Rose), Arousal (Rose), Sexual Thoughts (Rose), Drinking Alcohol (Ten&Rose&Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 19: It had to be done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44559310)

It was late in the evening in Cardiff bay when they got out of the Tardis. Which was a bit confusing since Rose had breakfast with the Doctors a few minutes ago. As soon as they were out of the Tardis, they heard Jack calling for them. Rose laugh as she saw him run. "Jack!!" She jumped, filled with giddiness.

"Rosie!" He caught her in his arms and made her twirl. "You're already back? I thought we wouldn't see you for a while; you in that blue box with a whole new Doctor to play with."

"Well," the Time Lord put an arm around his Rose and smiled at her, "we left quite in a hurry yesterday, Rose wanted to catch up."

"Yeah. Up until yesterday, I thought you were dead or lost somewhere. I never thought I'd got to see you again." She frowned at the Doctor who let go of her.

"Ah! Mickey!" He was happy for the chance to change the subject. Rose was glad for Jack's smile. It helped her forget about what had happened in the Tardis a few hours back. The thought of it still brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know Donna so well. She wish she had. Now there was no way that was happening, was there?

"You're alright, Rosie?" Jack asked, grabbing her shoulders with his arm and pulling her closer. "The Doctors been treating you right?"

"Yeah... yeah." She looked at him, face illuminated with a wide smile at the thought of her two Doctors by her side. "Two Doctors, Jack, how is that suppose to go?" He laughed and started walking them toward Roald Dahl Plass. The two Doctors were in a deep conversation with Mickey up ahead. It sounded quite animated and Rose wondered what they were on about.

"You do whatever you want to do, Rose. There are no rules, there are only _your_ rules, and by 'your', I mean both the Doctors and you." Jack winked at her. "I've been in a lot of poly-amorous relationship with a lot different dynamics. You create the one that fits all of you. And if you want a fourth member from time to time, you know who to ring."

"Yeah," Rose laughed, poking him with her elbow. "'M gonna try an figure out this three way relationship before adding a fourth."

"Rose, wait up!" She heard a woman's voice calling from behind her. It was Martha. She was stunning, running toward them in a small, black, glittering dress and matching high heals. Her hairdo left strings of hair loosely flying around her face and shoulders. She was gorgeous. "I didn't know you'd be coming with us. The Doctor ain't exactly the clubbing type."

"You are all going clubbing?"

"Yeah. A new pub just opened up we wanted to try it out. Where's Donna? I wanted to give her my phone number in case she wanted to get together some times?" Rose frowned. She was not sure how she was suppose to tell them about Donna. Should she tell them?

"Tell the Doctors we are off to chase some aliens." Jack whispered in her hear.

"Wha?" Rose was deep in thoughts and not ready for the non sequitur.

"If they don't want to go clubbing," he said louder, "tell them we are infiltrating an alien gang."

"We are not!" Martha shush him, "stop starting rumours. We need a night out, that's all. And I am certain Rose and the Doctors need one too."

*

Rose was at the bar waiting for her drink and enjoying being tipsy. Both Doctors agreed for the night out as soon as Rose asked and it really surprised her. Had her Doctor changed that much since they got separated? Still sweaty from the dancing, she smiled. She couldn't say she'd ever seen the Doctor so happy to be doing domestics. They have been laughing and dancing and drinking with everyone and it was so great to be out with friends. 

They were all having such a good time. When was the last time she had such a good time? She couldn't remember. So long ago. Once upon a time. Before she lost him... A hand on her back got her out of her memories. Its was the Doctor in blue. She smiled at him as her heart filled with love for the man behind her. His arms came around her, his nose in her hair. "'M so glad you're back." 

"Is this man bothering you, Miss?" The other Doctor sat beside them and took a sip of his drink. 

Rose turned around in the Doctor's arms. "He actually is," she took the hand from the Doctor beside her, "and I hope he'll never stop." He kissed her knuckles with a saucy smile that made her inside melt. 

That's when she understood that something had shifted. Not only did the Doctor change, the situation had too. They weren't the Doctor and his companion travelling through space and time. The were the Doctors and Rose, three persons who had declared their love to each other after years of being separated. Things would never be the same, and neither the Doctors nor Rose could hide their attraction and desire for each other any more. 

This also meant, that sooner or later, it was inevitable, she would be making love with the Doctor.. both of them. Did they agree to this night out only to woo her? She grinned at the thought. Both her Doctors hadn't taken their eyes.. and hands off her since they got into this club, sending salacious smiles and lewd comments filled with suggestive meanings. Oh, this was definitely a date. The Doctor in blue didn't hesitate to push her further onto the bar with his own body. This left Rose with no choice but to sit on one of the stool, the short skirt of her navy blue dress rising up above her thighs as he positioned himself between them. 

She squealed when, with a hand on her lower back, he pulled her tighter against him and groaned in her neck, hiding his nose in her loose hair. "What did they put in your drink?" She asked a bit breathless. His snort rumbled deep in his chest and made her lose all control when he started nibbling her ear. She was glad for the loud music covering her gasps and whimpers. 

Rose jumped when she remembered another Doctor was beside her, still holding her hand. She felt him slowly pull her hand up and put her whole little finger in his mouth. Twirling around it with his tongue and suckling, that finger was now as wet as her knickers. The moment was broken when the bartender place a drink behind her. "Here you go, mam, that'll be £4.56." 

She didn't want this to stop. She wanted to bring them both in the Tardis, right now, and have their way with them. When they were back on the dance floor things didn't slow down. Both Doctors stayed by her side, swaying, making her twirl, until she couldn't tell which Doctor she was dancing with. "Do you think it would be rude if we ditched this place?" One of them asked her as the other splayed his hand on her stomach, pulling her against him. She couldn't resist grinding against him and arching her body against the other. Fuck, she wanted them so badly and the Tardis was so far away. 

"Rose, what do you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754149?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	37. I don’t think we are on Felspoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (M)  
>  **The Tardis doesn’t land on the planet it is suppose to**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Under the Influence (Rose &Tentoo), Swearing (Rose), Making Out (Rose->Tentoo), Nakedness (Rose), Mentionned Hand Job (Rose->Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 19: It had to be done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44559310)

When Rose opened the Tardis doors the next morning, she was well rested, well fed, and freshly out of a warm shower. She hadn't felt so alive in the past few years. Jumping through dimensions wasn't the healthiest way to live. A smile spread on her lips as she took in the scenery. They landed in a clearing, right in the middle of a forest. A field of yellow and pink flowers spread in front of them and a path was laid out from the Tardis' doors to the depths of the forest.

Rose took her first step on this new alien soil and felt the warmth of the two suns on her skin. The most beautiful thing she saw, though, was the twin planet hanging in the sky, right behind the Tardis. It was huge and surrounded by purple rings. "Felspoon!" The Time Lord said taking Rose's right hand.

"Where are the moving mountains?" Rose asked, curious.

"Probably behind those trees" the part-human Doctor answered as he closed the doors behind them. They started walking and Rose couldn't believe how beautiful everything was on this planet. The colours were so vibrant, she could almost taste them, and those rings around the planet felt so close, she just had to lift her arms and her fingers would graze the shimmering dust.

"You're sure we're on Felspoon?" The Doctor behind her rasped. The sound of his voice reverberated through the skin and bones of her back and she stifled a groan as she savoured the feeling.

"Yeah. Why?" The Time Lord answered sharply. It was so warm, Rose felt a bit dizzy, and very thirsty. She could feel sweat pearling down her neck and on the skin of her back. Thank God she thought of braiding her hair, when she got out of the shower. Oh.. another shower would be so nice right now. How long have they been walking? Rose looked back and the Tardis was only a few meters away.

Not long then. Her gaze fell on the Doctor walking a few feet behind them, his eyes boring into hers, he was drinking her in, from head to toe and back again. Maybe he was as thirsty as she was. Beads of sweat were covering his forehead as well; they were shimmering like diamonds on his skin. "Something's not right." He growled never taking his eyes off her.

Rose turned around, a strange mix of arousal and panic was taking hold of her. She breathed hard. It was very hot, _he_ was very hot, he made her feel very hot and very wet. Her heart was thumping in her ears, in her whole body, and especially down bellow. Why was it so hard to concentrate. He was right. Something wasn't right. This wasn't how she usually felt.. was it?

This wasn't how she usually perceived the world.. was it? Something seemed off. She closed her eyes and breathed deep once more, through her nose. Everything just smell so good. So damn good, it made her salivate. So sweet. She could feel the sweetness of the air melting like warm honey on her skin, seeping through it and feeding her muscles with a sacred, mystic energy.

The Time Lord, held her hand a little bit tighter which made her blood run even faster in her veins. Rose groaned loudly and he looked at her, "What do you mean, something's not right?" The Doctor on her right raised is eyebrows, "Rose, are you ok?" But she wasn't listening, she was watching the perspiration oozing from the skin of his neck. It was calling to her.. and she was so, so thirsty.

Rose pulled the Time Lord down and licked him, full tongue, from shoulder to ear and she ended up sucking on his earlobe greedily. The salty taste of his skin made her whole body wanting more. "What?" The Time Lord grabbed Rose by the shoulder and held her at arms length, examining her fully dilated pupils and flaring nostrils. "Not right."

"Told you so." He heard the breathlessness in his counterpart's voice and turned to him. The Doctor in blue was trying hard to keep his distance but still couldn't take his eyes off Rose. He was in the same state she was, eyes dark, breathing hard. Both their skin had a red tint that wasn't usually there. The two suns were at their zenith, right on top of them. They probably suffered from some kind of fast acting heat stroke.

Then, without any warning, Rose and the other Doctor ran toward each other and collided, kissing, biting, suckling, drinking, tongue mixing and licking each other. "Yeah, not right." The Time Lord tugged at his ear then rubbed the back of his neck. "Plausible.. I mean, since yesterday, we all knew some kind of love and mating ritual would be happening between the three of us at one time or another, probably sooner than later but.. Rose?"

The Doctor's voice was rising in pitch when he said her name. He wasn't expecting her to take her shirt off, giving the other Doctor free access to the skin of her breasts. "Okay.." The Doctor cleared his throat trying, but failing, to find some semblance of control over the situation. "Back to the Tardis, the both of you." Of course they didn't move, except against each other.

The Time Lord closed his eyes breathing deep. His counterpart said that something wasn't right, this meant he felt something that _he_ seemed to be missing. He tried his best to concentrate in spite of the very erotic sound coming from the two lovers. And there it was. Of course he couldn't feel the effects as much as his human companions would, his body was well immune to the empathogen that was currently flowing in his blood.

The potent neurostimulants seemed to be everywhere, pouring right out of the air they were breathing. There was no way around it, they had to get out of this atmosphere and back to the Tardis. The Doctor opened his eyes when he heard his counterpart whimper loudly. Still kissing him deeply, Rose now had her hand down his pants and things were clearly escalating fast as the part-human Doctor cried out her name.

"Fuck me, Doctor!" Rose pleaded and his arms came around her as she pulled him towards the ground.

"Nop, nop," the Time Lord caught Rose before she hit the bed of pink and yellow flowers waiting for her and separated the two lovers. With his free hand, he pushed on the other Doctor's chest to keep him from crashing into Rose once more. "Not like this." The Time Lord ordered seriously glaring at the other Doctor's which made him inhale deeply before backing off.

He needed to get them back to the Tardis. He picked Rose, and her shirt, up in his arms and started walking toward the blue box. "Cover yourself, Rose." He said.

"'M sorry." She replied like a child caught doing something wrong. She struggled to put her shirt back, but totally failed as her attention went to her Doctor's sideburns.. she needed to touch them so bad.

"'S not your fault," the Time Lord looked down at her, smiling softly, "but I don't think we are on Felspoon after all. If you see floating mountains, they'll probably only be floating in your head." When he looked back at his counterpart to make sure he was following, he saw him rubbing his face in his hands, his dishevelled state was pretty sexy in a vulnerable, after snog kind of way. Maybe, someday, Rose'll make _him_ look as vulnerable and sex worn, of her own volition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809433?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	38. Evil things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctor’s new family’s first adventure**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 20: He is your son, Doctor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44569981)

"What do you mean you lost him?" Rose yelled at the Time Lord.

"Rose, he was just beside me and then he was not. I thought he'd came back to you." It might not have been the best of ideas for them to start travelling right away. The doctor wasn't ready, he didn't know James as well as she did. She should've stayed with them. Why did she agree when they left her at the spa for an afternoon of pampering?

"Doctor, he is a kid.. he is _our_ kid." She gestured between the two of them. "He is curious and gullible, and way too smart and cunning to be left unattended.. ever. You _never_ take your eyes off him. And there was two of you supposed to keep an eye on him." She glared at the Time Lord and the part-human as well. She was putting her light blue jeans back when she let out a groan of frustration.

Done with the relaxing and the pampering then. She rushed through the doors, followed by two, very put out Doctors. They spent the rest of the day searching for him through shops and stalls in the market place, asking around and Rose was literally panicking. The Doctor never saw her in mother-panic mode. They could see Jackie Tyler written all over their Rose and it kind of made them proud of their woman for being so protective of their child.

"The sun his setting," Rose was was almost crying and her whole body shook. "Where is my baby!?!"

"Rose!" The Time Lord laid his hands on her shoulder to ground her. "You stop it. You are getting too emotional. You have to concentrate."

"What?!" Tears were rolling on her cheeks, and in an instant she was radiating fury. "You don't get to tell me I am too emotional! You lost my baby! You don't tell me I am to emotional!!" The Doctor in brown swallowed back his explanation, fearing the Tyler wrath.

"Rose. What he meant to say," the other Doctor continued, threading carefully, "it's that, we haven't totally lost him. You are both telepathically connected. You have always been. You have to concentrate and feel him." Rose shook her head.

"I don't understand, Doctor." She remembered that she could feel James during her pregnancy and it was magical, but it never came back after his birth. Well maybe a few time, when he was a baby, looking at her straight in her eyes, smiling. Rose was smiling too, cherishing the memory. And the memory evolved, the smiling baby James talked to her, like a whisper on her mind.

Roses arm lifted without her knowing and she pointed toward the end of the market place. Toward a path that led in the dark forest. "Good, good." The Time Lord said. "Lets go." the part-human Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and started walking.

"Stop!" A young woman came to them. "You don't wanna go in there during night time."

"What's in those woods?" the Time Lord asked.

"Evil things."

*

They've just set foot on the trail through the woods and things already felt strange. There was this strange light illuminating the darkness with hues of blues and greens that cast eerie shadows on the ground and made the trees look taller and more alive then they should be. Rose shivered as she passed through a patch of cold air. "Am I the only one wondering what that woman meant by 'evil things'?" Rose rubbed her hands on her arms to stave off the goosebumps. The Doctor in blue cleared his throat as the other frowned, looking around in concentration. "What is making the forest glow?" 

The Time Lord held up his hand and snapped his fingers, making a fleeting blue flame appear and then dissolve in a green smoke. "Iridescent micro-organisms floating in the air. If we stay in here long enough, they'll cover us and we'll start glowing too, just like the trees." 

The part-human Doctor held her hand in his and she asked. "Is it dangerous?" 

"No, it's not. But it is a bit unusual." The Time Lord frowned again and stepped toward the edge of the trail. 

"What is?" Rose asked. He disappeared in the darkness beyond the trees boarding the path. "Doctor?" She started to panic when she couldn't see him anymore. 

"What's strange is that there seem to be none of them out of the trail." He said as he came back in the light. Rose found her breath again. "It is pitch black beyond those trees. Something wants us to stay on the path." 

"Let's do just that then. If James really went in here, I am sure he stayed in the light." Rose said. 

The Doctor in brown nodded. His face starting to behold the same blue and green hues than the rest of this strange world. 

They all continued forward. "Can you still feel him?" The part-human Doctor asked her in a whisper. 

She shook her head. "I never felt him, I just remembered him. Do you really think I have a link with James?" She frowned. "'M just a human." Rose bit her lips. 

So many times since James was born, she didn't feel fit to be his mother. Never strong enough, or smart enough, or patient enough. So many things she wanted to give him but just couldn't. So many values she wished she could lend him but it always came out wrong when she tried. So many times she prayed to have what it took to deal with all the different needs he had, so many times she cried because she just couldn't be what he needed. And now she lost him. 

She was just a human, trying to raise a Time Lord child. She just didn't have what it took. And she loved him so much, it hurt her to admit her defeat. A tear fell on her cheek and she surreptitiously wiped it off and breathed deep. The part-human Doctor held her hand tighter. "Are you ok?" 

"I will be once we find him." She faked a small smile. 

"Hey." He looked her in the eyes. "We are here, ok. You are not alone anymore. We will find him." 

The Time Lord grabbed her other hand and she turned to look at him. "And you are linked to him, Rose. Your lives are tied together in ways that you can't understand. You mean a lot more to him than you give yourself credit for. You are not 'just a human', you are his mother." 

Rose nodded and they continued their walk in silence. "Look." The Doctor in blue, who was now literally glowing blue, pointed forward. Rose couldn't see anything different until they walked a little bit more. The path was ending right there in front of them, the iridescent trees surrounding them. And in the middle of their way, stood an old well made of rocks and vines. 

"Do you really think he went in there?" Rose asked her voice was shaking. 

"You tell me." The Time Lord answered. This was stupid. They followed a hunch by coming in this forest and walking this path, nothing was certain and James could as well be safe and sound in the village. All this was ridiculous. 

"Mommy?" She heard a small almost imperceptible child's voice on her mind. 

"Did you hear that?" She asked. 

"Hear what, Rose?" 

"James?" She called out. "James. It's me. Where are you?" Rose was crying. 

"Mommy?" The voice was faint but definitely coming from deep down the well. 

She ran to it. Then she heard him cry. "James hold on, I am coming. Mommy's coming, sweetheart." She cried as she stepped over the mossy sill and prepared to jump. 

"Rose, no!" But she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	39. You are such a dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctors decide to stay at the mansion with their new family**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 20: He is your son, Doctor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44569981)

"Rose, Rose, come and see this." The Time Lord was up to something. When they learned the gardener caught the flu, this morning, he told Pete he would take care of it. Rose wasn't sure it was such a good idea but he was adamant and Pete didn't mind. Surely, he didn't know the Doctor as well as her and Jackie knew him. Jackie was off shopping for clothes with James and the part human Doctor.

Rose prayed the Doctor wouldn't do anything stupid enough that would get him a Jackie Tyler slap. "Doctor, what did you do?" She asked.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

"Well, did you?"

"No! Come and see!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and brought her outside. Everything seemed perfect, the grass had been mowed, and the flowerbeds had been weeded out.

"Wow, good job, Doctor! You did all this."

"Yeah, yeah, I did." He answered dismissively. "But wait, come and see." He grabbed a latter and with a nod of the head, he asked her to follow him. Rose frown and did as he asked. They went to the side of the house and laid the latter against the roof. He climbed up and she followed. What the hell was he on about. The roof was high and rose did have to admit she got a bit dizzy when she arrived at the top.

The Doctor was already sitting on the far end of the roof, his feet dangling over the edge. Rose joined him and held him a bit tighter than she had too when her feet dropped beside his. "Look." He pointed down toward the lawn.

"Oh, my God." She exclaimed. She didn't know if she should laugh or be mad at him when she saw he rearranged the flowerbeds so they would spell her name. "You are such a dork." He turned to her, his face so near and smiled.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." She answered and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820899?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	40. I am going to kill him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose,Tentoo♡Rose (E)  
>  **Ten has a hard time grieving his Tardis**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Rose), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose/Tentoo♡Rose), Mild Dubcon (Ten- >Rose), Wall Sex (Ten->Rose), Forced Telepathy (Ten->Rose), Mind Invasion (Ten->Rose), Missionary Position (Rose->Tentoo), Arousal (Rose), Sexual Thoughts (Rose->Ten), Bonding (Ten->Rose/Rose->Tentoo), Girl on Top (Rose->Tentoo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 21: We can’t move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44578021)

Rose was still sitting on the grating of the Tardis' console room. When the Doctor in blue came in with a platter of food and tea. "He hasn't got out of there yet?" He asked.

"No. He hasn't." Rose answered with a grunt. "He's been in there for days." She looked tired and dejected.

"You too." He caressed a stray hair from her forehead. "Don't you want to go outside and walk in the gardens with me." She shook her head.

"'M sorry. Not until he comes out." The part-human Doctor has been tending to Rose's needs for the last three days. He abandoned the project of helping his counterpart when he confronted him about the fact that there was nothing to be done. He could change old parts for new ones or patch up old wires with ducks bearing tape, it won't change the fact that the Tardis didn't work anymore.

Very horrible things were said then. And it didn't stop until a crying Rose screamed at them that it was enough. The Doctor with one heart didn't go back down there since. And the Time Lord haven't come out either. And, by the same matter, Rose wouldn't leave her post in the console room. He brought her duvets and pillows and books. He spent most of his time with her, reading and talking and sleeping.

Rose was the one bringing the Time Lord his food, making sure he didn't starve himself to death. Days past by until one evening, Rose heard the Time Lord crying. She slid under the grating to hug him. Then everything happened really fast. _Rose Rose Rose Rose_ They were kissing languidly and before she even noticed it, caught in the heat of the moment and hypnotized by her overwhelming love for him, she was hiked up against a small piece of machinery and sobbing for more of him as he moved inside her.

 _Rose Rose Rose Rose_ They were still kissing, their tongues mixed with their moans and grunts and whimpers. She felt him, so deep, filling her whole body, filling her soul. "Please, Doctor!!" She pulled him in further and his light shone dark blue against her golden hues. And he engulfed her entirely. _Rose Rose Rose Rose_ She heard him vibrates in her bones.

Something was coming. A wind, a storm. It was raging inside her. And with a crash of lightning they both came, screaming, their mutual orgasm twirling deep within their beings. Rose came back to the present moment, panting and trembling. He was still holding her tight, his lips resting open in the crook of her neck. He let go of her just a little bit. And she saw him swallow before asking her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as her feet touched the ground again, finding her balance. Something was different though, something warm made her feel dizzy but she couldn't seem to pinpoint where on.. or in her body it was coming from. She could feel it, though, raw and open. "What...?" She started to ask about the feeling but didn't know how to phrase it so she didn't finish.

The Time Lord bent down and pulled her knickers back up her legs after taking care of himself. Rose took an unsteady step and he gave her a hand. He had his _'m so sorry_ face on but he didn't seem to be able to say it out loud. Which frustrated Rose. He didn't have to feel sorry for making love to her. Didn't it mean anything to him? Did he really thought it was a mistake?

"Are you coming up there with me then?" She asked filled with hope that things would get better and they'd be able to work out whatever they had to work out to get the relation between the three of them going.

He shook his head, "Go, Rose, go.. get some sleep." He answered her and her heart broke.

"But.. I love you, Doctor." And he did too. She knew he did. He told her on the beach, and they kissed and they had just made love and it was good and beautiful and so important. She'd felt it burning so deep, then, his love for her. She could still feel it. But she could also feel so much pain. She laid her hand on his cheek, tears running down her face. "'M gonna stay with you, forever. We both are." He sighed.

"Go, Rose." He shut her out. That hurt, it physically hurt. She felt something raw and open, fiercely shutting close in her being, making her heart and breath and soul jump as if a shock of electricity had hit her body and left her with an empty feeling of missing something important. She nodded at him and without saying another word, she walked back in the console room, hid under the covers, and cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, the Doctor in blue was holding her tight, fast asleep, but deep down inside, she knew the other Doctor was gone.

*

Rose was shaking. Her whole body shivering with want. The fabric of her nightgown seemed so much thinner than it had been all the other nights they slept together. The warmth of the part-human Doctor's body seeping through and melting on her skin. She didn't understand why she wanted him so much right now. They have slept side by side and cuddled for the past week, but they didn't even kiss yet. And yes, she has always wanted him but this morning it was so intense, her guts were twisting painfully inside her at the need for him to join with her. 

Then she remembered what happened the night before with the other Doctor; him, holding her firmly against the Tardis wall and her, screaming for more as he filled her repeatedly until she had one of the best orgasm she'd ever had. It was so intense, she could still feel her soul vibrate from it. A damp wetness spread between her thighs and made her breath catch as she watched this one hearted Doctor sleep. She needed him so bad. The sight of him snoring softly made her want to possess him and as she grabbed his pyjama's top to pull him over her, she captured his lips with hers, sliding her tongue out to taste him. 

He started kissing back right away, brain addled with sleep, but prompt to answering her wishes, tongue and hips thrusting against her in response. Rose didn't hesitate to grab him in her hand and free him from the constraint of his pants, bringing it closer to her centre where she could feel heat pooling between her legs. She was trembling with want for him, both of them rhythmically moving toward unity. 

Only the thin barrier of her knickers holding them back as his strong erection hit repeatedly on her centre. Rose whimpered and moaned in the kiss. The small friction not enough and wanting more. Without him noticing, she shoved the hem of her panties to the side and with the next thrust, he slid all the way inside her hot wetness with such ease it made him sob loudly. Seconds later he was pulling out of her entirely, and she whimpered at the loss, opening her eyes back on his questioning glance and wide awake gaze. 

She was panting from the kiss. He was too. She stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please, make love to me." The part-human Doctor lifted his whole body higher so he could look at her from head to toes. She was gorgeous and the sight of her made him even more breathless. 

He licked his lips and nodded, "okay." His voice came out in a panting squeak which made her smile. "But.. What about him?" He asked nudging his head toward the console, where the Time Lord should still be pouting and _working_ on the Tardis. 

He saw Rose's face change and she shook her head. "He is gone." 

He knew something was wrong, he felt it, deep in his bones and he frowned. "Rose, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" She bit her lips and he saw tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. He didn't know what happened, but he knew he'd protect her for the rest of his life. 

"'M sorry." Tears fell and slid on her pillow and he wiped off the trace they left with his thumb. "'M sorry. He was crying and I went to him and I hugged him and.. we.. we made love. It just.. 'm sorry." The part-human Doctor bit the interior of cheeks and grunted. He let go of the bundle he'd made of Rose's nightgown with his left hand and raked it through his hair instead. Emotions were raging inside him, jealousy and anger, but he knew better and he needed to focus on the facts. 

"Rose.. you dont.." he breathed and grunted again as he fell on his back, beside her, and rubbed his face vigorously with both his hands. "I am _very_ mad at him." He stated as he turned to look her in the eye and she could see the anger making his voice stronger and his body shake. "I am _so_ angry at him for what he said to me a few days ago." 

"Doctor." Rose cut him off. "The Tardis broking down isn't your fault." 

The Doctor frowned and didn't continued on that path of the conversation even if he had a lot to say on that matter but that wasn't the point. "As much as I am mad at him, Rose, you should never have to choose between the two of us. You belong with both of us for as long as you want us. Actually we all belong together, the three of us and 'm sure that in the perfect time line, it's happening right now. And probably you and him making love was a good step in that direction, ok. Dont feel bad about it." 

Some other tears fell on Rose's cheeks as she cradled his face. "I love you so much." She kissed him and their tongue mingled for a while as her body crept slowly over his. "And I want you even more, right now." He smiled in the kiss. That, he'd be happy to obliged. His fingers hooked the hem of her knickers and he helped her shimmy out of them and within moments she was dancing over him. He grunted, bobbing his hips further inside her and closing his eyes on this wonderful sensation. 

It didn't take long that the rhythm was frantic and Rose fell over him, connected her forehead to his and cried out. She was beautiful, searching for her own undoing. 

Her gaze was upon his and the hazel of her eye seemed to be the only thing he could see. It was overwhelming him, filling him soul deep, hazel turning into gold, and before he could understand what was really happening they were both coming hard together, forming a perfect, complete, unity. Their soul trembled and quaked, unified and consolidated and it was the most brilliant thing he had ever experienced. 

When he came back to himself, he softly turned them over so she could lay on her back. Her eyes opened and she gave him a satisfied smile. "Hello." She said. He caressed her cheek and forehead and hair with his right hand and seeing her so in love and vulnerable didn't help the rage in him from swelling upwards. He knew full well what his counterpart had done to her yesterday. Rose was certainly not aware of the telepathic bond he deliberately created. Neither would she be aware of the one she'd just created with him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to hide his concern. 

She smiled again then grimaced. "Yeah, just a bit of a headache." 

His jaw set and he got up with a grunt. "That's it, I am going to kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756300?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	41. I finally found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine♡Rose (M)  
>  **Fast forward five years in the future**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Rose), Making Out (Nine- >Rose), Arousal (Rose), Forced Telepathy (Nine->Rose), Mind Invasion (Nine->Rose), Manhandling (Nine->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 22: We are not leaving her here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44558647)

Rose was running, swerving through throngs of people of different species, assessing the possibilities for her escape with every turns. "Mam, stop. You're under arrest!" She couldn't get rid of them, there were to many, those policemen were everywhere. There was a side alley where she could hide but she could also get cornered. She took a chance, seeing that no one was watching, and she shrieked when the abrupt turn made her crash into someone, hard.

"You!" The familiar voice of a man startled her. Two hands grabbed her by the arms and she pushed him, but he didn't let go. When she rose her eyes to his, she understood why.

"You!?" She repeated. What the hell? The blue eyes of her first Doctor were staring back at her, grim and austere. This was just her luck. After losing her Doctor to the authorities of this future alien settlement on a random asteroid, she came face to face with the impossible. What was he doing in this universe? How did he get into Pete's World? When was this for him?

He didn't seem to know her. Or did he? He wasn't looking at her as he used to when they were together. Maybe this was before they ever met. This was bad. This was paradox and reapers bad. "Let go of me!" Rose jerked her arms out of his grip. But he grabbed her right back and pinned her against the brick wall with his body, angling his head to hide her from the group of policemen that ran pass the alley.

Rose heard them shout for her and cringed further against the Doctor's embrace. She felt his breath on her cheek, the tightness of his stomach under his jumper, the roughness of his legs between hers and she had to breathe deep to prevent the exciting rush that went straight to her guts. The last thing she wanted was for him to smell how aroused she got when he was near her.

Oh she missed him so much.. "Doctor." She breathed out and she had to resist the urge to touch him. He looked at her with a frown and she cursed herself for the word filled with information she just let slip.

"How do you know who I am?" She heard the rumble in his chest as he spoke. She bit her lip.

"You don't recognise me?" Rose had to verify. And her suspicions were confirmed before he answered as she watched in his eyes. He didn't have a clue who she was. This was the Doctor, before she met him.

"No, I don't." They heard the policemen come back toward them and the Doctor dropped his head and his lips found hers. She knew he only did this to hide her from the men who were after her, but she couldn't resist, her resolve dissolving with the taste of him on her tongue. She grabbed his head, his whole body, and moved under him to deepen the kiss. He did kiss her back, methodically, analysing the situation.

He groaned as he opened his lips and plunged his tongue in the recess of her mouth, pressing her body further against the brick wall. But Rose had to break the kiss when she understood that he was using it as a distraction. Because, as his tongue danced with hers, he also attempted to do the same with their minds. She gently pushed him away from her, cutting off all skin contact.

She knew he was a touch telepath, which meant he wouldn't have access to her mind without access to her skin. Rose frowned at him. Why would he try to access her mind that way. This was probably a test. Because if he really wanted to know more about her he would've gone deeper than just a surface glimpse and he would've need to have his fingers on her temple to do that.

Why was he testing her? He wouldn't have engage a telepathic link if he thought she was a mere human with no telepathic knowledge what so ever. He wanted to see how she'd react to the touch. How strong, how experienced she was. This whole kiss was a test. The Doctor didn't go and kiss random strangers on the streets, did he? "I don't know you, but you seem to know me pretty well."

He took a step back and examined her from head to toe. Than his eyes froze as he looked at her chest. "That's a type 40 Tardis key." He searched through his pockets, pulled out a key on a silver chain. "Those two are the exact same key." She saw it in his eyes when the penny dropped. "You're from my future." Rose frowned and shook her head. She didn't know what to say.

She never met with a past him before. What were the rules? How much was she allowed to divulge? "How did you get here?" Was the only thing she thought she could ask. Because, yeah, what was he doing in Pete's World?

"Tardis." He answered dismissively. "You are not, though, are you? You are not from my future. I can feel you. I've been following your scent for years. I wouldn't be attracted to you like I am right now if you were just a future companion." Rose wondered if the bond she shared with her Doctor could be what had call him here. But it didn't make sense. It would be crazy if the bond was attracting all past and future versions of himself, would it?

"Are you human?" He frowned at her. "You don't feel human. I thought I was following the scent of another Time Lord."

"I am, human." She answered.

He shook his head, almost furious, "You smell of Time and your timelines vibrate and hum a mysterious and old melody." His eyes where lost, looking at her but somewhere else at the same time. Rose frowned. He was right. This was not her Doctor. Something was off. His demeanour was harsher than when she first met him, he reminded him of that time in the underground bunker, facing his worst enemy for the first time since the end of the Time War.

Before she had time to ask him who he was, he pinned her against the brick wall once more and put his fingers on her temple. "You can't do that." She told him, hoping he would stop. She wasn't scared, she knew how good she was. Her Doctor had thought her long ago about the rules of telepathy and she's always been quite the expert at protecting her mind.

"I can do what I want. 'M the last of the Time Lords, there is no one to stop me anymore." Rose had chills running down her spine. He was mad. She saw it in face, in his eyes, this was not her Doctor and this Doctor had totally lost it.

"Doctor stop." He was prying at the edges of her mind. Not in a forcing matter but, none the less, he was doing it against her will. And as she felt him, she saw the despair, the loneliness, he had lost so much. He needed someone to stop him, he needed someone to remind him. He needed a Rose Tyler of his own. "Doctor, you are not like that." He went further in as an answer and her head started to hurt when she resisted.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, summoning a golden glow from within to help her put up her mental shields. This was not her first encounter with a rude telepath. She had tears in her eyes when she opened them again and her heart stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "I can feel you." Tears were flooding his eyes as well. "I've been feeling you, calling in my mind, for years. I finally found you." Two tears rolled down his cheeks, stealing her breath away.

Rose couldn't help herself. As a tear slid on the Doctor's face, her heart broke for him. Her first instinct was to take his pain away. She will always be there for her Doctor. She cupped his face with her hands and brought her lips against his. They kissed languidly. The salty taste of his tears like an ocean she wanted to drown in. But she couldn't. There was something she needed to do. Oh no! She broke the kiss. "Doctor, 'm sorry, I have to go." 

"What? But.." The minute she started to run toward the main road, he grabbed her by the arm. "No. But.. you can't leave me." 

She could feel the desperation transcend his whole body. "Doctor. I am not yours. Please understand. I belong to another Doctor." 

"But.. No, I don't understand." He sounded like a petulant child which was not how Rose remembered this Doctor. She had to remember he wasn't him. So many things happened to him since he was the Doctor she once knew. "I've been dreaming of you for years and you are finally here. What do you mean another Doctor? Our time lines are in sink, you are not from my future, we are exactly where we are suppose to be." 

Rose laid a hand on his chest which seemed to calm his beating hearts. "I am not from this universe, Doctor. I arrived in the Tardis, with my Doctor five years ago. The walls between universes closed and we got stuck here. We've been traveling this universe ever since." The Time Lord nodded and swallowed back his own emotions. Rose was scrutinizing him, then continued. "I belong with him." She swallowed too. "I am his bond-mate." She saw the Doctor's eyes widen and he took a step back. Rose knew everything it meant to be bonded to a Time Lord. She knew this version of the Doctor couldn't even fathom giving himself so trustfully to a human. She also knew he understood the importance, the sacredness of their relationship. So she continued. "And now my Time Lord needs me." 

The Doctor nodded once more, a firm resolution, an understanding. "Right, then. Where do you need to go?" 

Rose cleared her throat. "He is held by the local force, so I guess he must be in some kind of prison. Do you know where that might be?" He shrugged, then crossed his arm, leaning nonchalantly against.. nothing.. what? Rose had to concentrate to see blurry doors of unknown colours behind him, even though they always seem to escape her vision as soon as she stopped trying. 

"Is that your Tardis?" She laughed. 

He shrugged again. "Might be. Do you fancy a ride?" 

"The best ship in the universe." She said with a flurry. He turned around and got his key in the invisible keyhole. 

"How come I can't see her?" 

"Why should you? Doesn't your Tardis have a perception filter?" 

"It does.. I think. But I can usually see my Tardis." 

"See her?" He turned to her with a questioning look. "What does she looks like?" 

Rose moved her hands around mimic a box. "'S just this blue police box." 

"A police box? Really?" He shook his head. Opening the doors and walking to the console. 

Rose followed looking around. The console room was the same as theirs, a bit more cluttered, though. Wires connected between the console and the ceiling and pieces of machinery were scattered around haphazardly. 

"I guess I could use the chameleon circuit and give her a material form." He seemed to consider the question. But then shrugged. "Nah. I like it this way. I always know where she is anyway." His fingers caressed the time rotor as he looked at her with pride. 

Rose felt her shiver and hum and it made her laugh. "She feels different." 

"Does she?" His smile was full on his face as he paced around the console, hitting levers and pushing buttons to set in the dematerialisation sequence. 

"Well. Let's check for Time Lord's biometric parameters. Same tryoxyribonucleic acids as mine, than? There he is." He turned the screen toward her with a flourish. 

"You think you're so impressive." She laughed knowing full well how he'll answer this remark and she shivered when he did, biting her lips hoping he couldn't smell the effect he had on her. God she missed this Doctor. 

He showed her the doors with his hand, standing straighter. She looked at the doors, than at him. "He is out there?" 

"We landed right in his prison cell." He pushed a button on the screen and we could the face of her Time Lord looking straight at the camera with unbidden curiosity. Rose's heart went wild at the sight of him and she smiled giddily. She was about to run to the doors when the Doctor who just drove her here said, "Wait! He looks nothing like me?" 

"No. but he looks exactly like _my_ Doctor." And she ran to the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755565?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	42. You deserve it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose,Tentoo♡Rose (K)  
>  **Ten prepares a beautiful surprise for Rose**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 21: We can’t move ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44578021)

Rose woke up when the Doctor in blue hugged her close and kissed her on the ear giving her shivers all over. The Time Lord was gone. Was he even there to begin with? Maybe she dreamt about him sleeping in her arms. The part-human Doctor continued to hold her tight. He brushed some hair off her face and neck and kissed her there. Rose didn't dare to move.

The Doctor never kissed her before. Well.. not like that. "'M so sorry, Rose." Rose turned in his arms and his fingers continued their caress on her cheek.

"Why?"

"I never told you how much I love you." Rose breath caught in her throat. "I saw you kiss him and I got jealous, and stupid and it almost cost Donna's life and it.. killed the Tardis."

"Hey, no, stop this." Rose grabbed his face.

"I know he is not happy with me. I am not either.."

"I am!" Rose interrupt him. "I am happy with you. It's all that matters ok. We'll get through this ok. Like everything else. There is no need to point fingers, we just need to work towards a solution alright." The Doctor in blue nodded. "But, I think you should still answer the question again."

"Which question?"

"How was that sentence going to end?" The part-human Doctor smiled and caressed her cheek. He kissed her forehead, her nose, then his lips were against hers and Rose hugged him, pulled him against her body to feel his weight and his warmth.

"Rose Tyler," he broke the kiss for a second before plunging back in. "I love you." He whispered between her lips.

☆

The Time Lord was nowhere to be seen and after searching the Tardis, and her room, Rose gave up. "Do you think he ran off?" Rose ask the Doctor in blue. She was really worried. He could've been so upset about yesterday that he'd just left all of them here. Rose felt suddenly very guilty for kissing the part-human Doctor while the Time Lord could've been angry and hurt and alone and stuck somewhere else in the world.

She resigned herself to go get something to eat and start searching for him right after. But when they got to the kitchen, there he was.. with Tony. The boy and him covered with flour and jam, he was flipping pancakes. "Noooo Rose. It was a surprise. Go back to sleep." Her brother demanded.

"You're making pancakes for breakfast?" It was the first time Rose had seen her Doctor cook anything.

"Indeed I am. Domestics! I gotta get use to them! Sit down, they are almost ready." As he put the plates on the tables he asked. "What do you want to do today, Rose?"

"Me? I dont know. I.. why?" He sat down.

"Whatever you want. 'M up for it. You spent the whole day yesterday by our side while we tended the Tardis. And before that you spent years jumping through universes to try and find me. I think you deserve it. Whatever you want."

"Well how about getting the Tardis to move out of my room for one?" Jackie just entered the kitchen. "Oh my God! What have you done to my kitchen?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822729?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	43. If anyone could help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (T)  
>  **Fast forward fifteen years in the future**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 22: We are not leaving her here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44558647)

The stabbing pain came instantly when they appeared on the surface of the deserted moon-like planet. It shot through Rose's skull as if a part of her brain jerked back to where she just came from. “Aawh... Gawd! This is so counter-productive!” she growled, rubbing her temples. She wasn’t getting use to this pain but knew that with the right shielding of her mind it could be numbed a bit.

“You know he’s feeling it too, right?” said Jack. She groaned at him. Of course she knew that a bond went both ways. The pain of one, was the pain of the other. The pleasure too, but right now, there was only pain. She also knew the pain that came with two bondmates being separated by a great distance. That was what she was feeling right now. And that was why her heart felt the same way her brain did.

But there was no shielding against the aches of the heart. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Ok, let’s do this.”

“D’you want me to come with you?” She turned back and frowned at him. The tightness of her jaws was enough of an answer for her friend to understand that she needed to do this by herself.

"I'll be alright!" She answered.

“All right!” he abdicated, waving his hand with a sigh, “suit yourself. I'll leave you to it then. You take care, Rosie” he hugged her.

"You too, Jack." And he disappeared with a wink. Rose strode toward the blue police box in front of her; her heart racing in her temples. She built up another wall around the throbbing part of her mind; she didn’t want to feel him -or the lack of him- anymore. She was greeted from the Tardis with the familiar loving hum. She didn’t hear any hint of disapproval from her and that kind of surprised her.

She closed the door and opened her eyes on the old Tardis, looking all messy and somewhat battle-worn, with disorganised wires stringing from walls to console. Just the way her first Doctor liked it. Her gaze drifted around, happy memories dancing by as she studied it. Happy memories that made her grind her teeth. She missed him so much, and she was so worried as to what might have happened to him or their Tardis.

She couldn't believe he would just abandon her in Cardiff. Something might be terribly wrong. Her heart stopped when her eyes crossed the blue ones of a smiling Doctor. She dwelt for a moment on the events that brought her back to him. If anyone could help her now, it would be him.

*

The Doctor was behind the console, muttering at the scanning screen that was showing him some weird readings, when he heard the door open and close. The sound of it was even weirder than what the screen was transmitting; because no one on this planet should have the key to get in his Tardis. Well, actually, no one on this planet should neither have legs to walk to his ship, nor hands to open and close the door. 

He peaked on the other side of the console; head lurching with a smile, like a Jack-In-The-Box finally freed. But he lost his smile pretty fast when he recognise the pink and yellow human girl that was supposed to be eating chips with her mother and former boyfriend in the café of a neighbouring galaxy. And judging by how something was just a bit off about her, he gathered this wasn’t his present Rose. 

Her gaze flailed harshly around the console room and finally fell on him. She frowned even deeper. “Rose?” Rose flinched, hearing his voice, that northern burr that made her knees go weak. She had always felt so much safer with this version of the Doctor. But he didn’t know who she was, yet; didn’t understand how deeply they were linked. 

“Doctor!” The name came out as a relief from her lungs and she walked toward him. He took a small step back before she fell in his arms. His wonderful Rose. He held her close as her body melted against his. He frowned too, a bit startled by the anguish leaking out of the precious woman who just barged in his Tardis. Even though this was clearly not his present Rose, his hearts were compelled to keep her safe. His hands opened wide across her back and it was his turn to melt against her. 

It wasn’t long before he felt a shy and soft golden light across his mind, mixed with the anguish that was already hers. But unlike those dark feelings she was exuding, this golden touch was voluntary. Could Rose really do something like that? “Rose?” He turned his head to look at her and she seemed so tired. Her head resting on his shoulder, forehead against his neck, and eyes shut tight. 

“My head hurts.” Her voice was shaky. “I think I need a Doctor.” And the golden push on his mind made itself more insistent. 

The Doctor brought Rose on the jump-seat, “Tell me what happened.” He sat her down and did the same beside her, holding her head in his hand to examine her eyes. 

“I’ve been travelling with you for..” Rose rubbed her forehead against her forearm and whimpered. A rush of cold sweat making her breathe deep to hush the pain. “A long while now. Ten, maybe fifteen years. I must be around 35 now.” She didn’t look like it. 

The Doctor’s hearts were beating faster in his chest. He never thought she’d stay with him this long and he loved her so much in this moment and he ached for seeing her hurt. Was she hurt because of him? Where was this older Doctor right now? He should be the one helping her out. “Rose, where is your Doctor?” 

“I don’t know. We were filling up the Tardis with Rift Energy in Cardiff and one moment he was there and then he was not.” Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “You left me. You took the Tardis and you left. And it’s been more than two months and you haven’t come back. And you can’t leave me, Doctor.” She was shaking now, tears flowing down her cheeks. “You can’t leave me. Because we’re together, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, Stuff of Legend. We’ve loved each other for so long now. Why would you leave me without saying anything? We are husband and wife. Look!“ She showed him her hand boring their ring. “We tied our lives together years ago and we love each other and we are bonded, and it hurts when we are separated. It physically hurts me and you know it. Why would you leave me?” 

“Shit, Rose.” The Doctor couldn't believe what she was telling him. He knew he loved her, more than anything, but he never thought he would act on his feelings. Never thought she would feel the same way. Never even dared to hope their love could go that far. His hearts were beating faster than ever and even though he had thousands of questions to ask her, he couldn't bear to see her in pain. This would have to be dealt with first. He grabbed her head and looked her in the eyes. He could feel the pain she was feeling and the pull of her soul against his. “I’d never leave you. Something definitely happened to me. Look at me. I. Would. Never. Leave. You.” 

“I know!!” She cried out. “But why aren’t you here? I’ve done everything I could to try and find you. I can’t concentrate. It hurts so much.” Rose was plainly panicking and shaking. “I am usually able to feel you. I always know where you are. The bond always drags me back to you. But.. I don’t know why, you are blocking me out. Why would you do that? Why would you block me out if it wasn’t that you were trying to get rid of me?” 

“Rose breathe.” She wasn’t thinking straight. And he could understand, if she have been living with this pain for two months, living with his older self’s disappearance for so long. She was already calming, taking deep breaths in and out was helping. “I will help you find him. He clearly didn’t leave you on purpose. But first we have to take care of you and what is inside your head. Your bond is screaming. I can feel your pain. Listen to me carefully there is two things I could do to help take the pain of a broken bond away. The first would be to help you telepathically. Help you build more effective shielding and share my own telepathic strength with yours to numb the pain. But this method won’t last forever, it will be a makeshift remedy, a Band Aid we will have to change every few hours.” 

Rose frowned and breathed again. Her eyes closed tight and she whimpered again. “Ok. Thanks that’ll be nice. Like a good aspirin.” 

“Yeah.” The Doctor lifted her chin back up to look in her eyes again, sending a warm smile like a balm on her heart. “Something like that.” 

“Thanks.” Rose felt so much gratitude. Happy she could finally let go. Someone was there to help her. “What’s the other option.” 

The Doctor smiled again. “A more permanent one.” He visibly swallowed. “We could bond together too.” He flicked his finger pointing it between the both of them and Rose frowned. “It wouldn’t do anything to your bond with the older me. Since we are the same man, it would only add me to the equation. It would sink my present brain waves to yours and it would cancel the effects of separation as long as me or him stay close to you.” 

Rose sighed. This was a lot to take in. “Would you do that? With me?” Rose never thought this Doctor was actually attracted to her like that. She didn't even believe her own Doctor when he told her that this, big eared and blue eyed Doctor would've happily made love to her if the chance had presented itself. 

The Doctor swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah.” The northern burr of his voice sending chills down her spine at the thought of what he’d just agreed to. 

“But the time lines? We were definitely not bonded when I was with this you. And would that mean that you will already be bonded to me when we will bond for real in your own time line?” Rose was thinking too much. A wave of nausea hit her hard as she wished her head would just explode already under all this pressure. She cried out in long sobs, losing a grip on reality as the ache took all what was left of her attention. 

She was in the Doctor’s arms when the pain subsided enough for her to return to reality. He had pulled her against him, over his lap and he was kissing her forehead and caressing her hair. “This really needs to stop, Rose. It’s putting too much strain on your brain.” The Doctor told her. “I am a Time Lord, I am use to dealing with circular paradoxes. It is not the first time I meet with my future or my past. And yes, maybe even your Doctor was already bonded to you and he doesn’t even know it.” 

Rose was still taking deep breaths against the Doctor’s chest. The pain only a whisper at the back of her mind now. She shifted to look him in the eyes once more and smiled. She trusted him more than anything. She had made her choice and she really hoped it was the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823896?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	44. Is it too much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (M)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose explore how different they are**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Nakedness (Ten &Rose), Arousal (Ten&Rose), Sex Talk (Ten->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 23: I felt her die ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44557894)

Both the Doctor and Rose were standing in front of each other beside the bed. Both of them were completely naked. "You look like a human." She raised her right eyebrow. He told her that Time Lords were different, that he wanted to take this step slowly, and learn each other as it goes. He was scared that bonding with a Time Lord would be too overwhelming for her human biology.

"I do." He swallowed. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"You just.. told me that Time Lords were different." Rose frowned and took a step towards him. He hesitated. Still unsure of how she might react.

"Touch me." He asked of her. She took another step towards him but he stepped back. "Only with one hand." She nodded and gently laid her hand on his chest, playing with the hairs there. Her fingers explored his skin, every crevasses, every ridges, every freckles. The Doctor started to breathe deeply, in and out as his erection grew full between him and Rose.

It didn't take long that his skin started rippling under her fingers. Tiny waves of pleasure that sent little sparks on Rose's finger tips. He groaned and closed his eyes, keeping his breathing steady. "Woah!" Rose reacted when the sparks became soft shocks, starting from her hand and flying across her body. She felt her heartbeat in her inner thighs and it rendered her a bit dizzy.

The Doctor was still breathing, in and out, deeper and deeper in concentration. Rose relished in the sensation. From her hand to her lungs, she felt them filled with fresh air even if she wasn't breathing as deep as he was. She knew it was coming from him and it felt incredible. He groaned again, as her palm went down his arm. His skin was now undulating as if it wasn't as tangible as it should be.

The shocks beginning to feel like electricity flowing through her nervous system. It was blissful. "Doctor, what is that?" She breathed too.

"Our link, Rose." Rose jumped. The vibration of his voice was coursing through her bones. His eyes were still closed as he continued. "Your body is connecting with mine, and I am connecting to yours. It will get a bit more intense, then that." He opened his eyes, pupils so big she couldn't see his brown irises. "Do you wish to stop?" The vibration of his voice was everywhere and especially between her thighs.

She closed her eyes as well. She wished he'd never stop talking. "Does it hurt?" She ask the legitimate question.

"We become one." He answers as if it was that simple. "If none of us hurts, then it shouldn't hurt." His voice was an echo inside her chest, helping her heart beat. Would her heart stop beating if he'd stop talking? "Hey, you're alright, Rose, breathe." And she did. "You don't need to lose yourself in this. You stay Rose Tyler, ok." She nodded, concentrating on her breathing as he did, concentrating on staying Rose Tyler as she felt more an more of him inside her.

She continued her touching, her hand getting up his arm. His skin cresting and swelling under her digits. A wave of fear traversed her heart when she tried to raise a finger but couldn't. Those little shocks made the attraction to his skin so strong. She opened her eyes to see his skin curling around her fingers, physically connecting with her hand, pulling her flesh under his skin and panic took hold of her.

"Breathe, Rose." He was looking at her, having felt her fear. "We can stop whenever you want to." She shook her head as, once more his voice filled her mind in such a strange blissful way.

"We are literally melding together." Her voice was shaking. She couldn't say if she was petrified or amazed.

"At a certain level, yeah." The Doctor frowned. He scratched the back of his head, taking a step back, forcing her hand to let go of his shoulder. He needed to reassure Rose that it was easily fixable. They wouldn't stay stuck together forever, and she could step out of it at any moment. And Rose felt him leave her body, as if he was pulling a web, that was attached to all of her cells.

She shivered. "Is it too much?" He asked her with a worried look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764649?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	45. I can feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (E)  
>  **Rose decides to wait and they move in her flat in London**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Rose), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose), Nakedness (Rose &Ten), Wall Sex (Ten->Rose), Telepathic Sex (Ten->Rose), Telepathically Shared Orgasm (Ten->Rose), Bonding (Ten->Rose), Shower Sex (Ten->Rose), Bonding gone Wrong (Ten->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Chapter 23: I felt her die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44557894)

When she got back to the flat from a day of work at Torchwood, the Doctor was taking a shower. Rose had to admit, things had been rough for the last few weeks. They’d been back in Pete’s World for a couple of months now and things seemed to go well at first. They worked for Torchwood and moved in Rose’s flat in the city. Their relationship was striving and even though they haven’t bonded yet, they worked on Rose’s telepathy often.

She had to admit it, it was pretty frustrating. She was taking baby steps and their link didn’t seem to evolve as fast as it should. In the last weeks things seem to be deteriorating for the Doctor. He just didn’t seem to be able to fit in. Pete had to give him some time off after he went mad and destroyed a lab. His genius brain was an asset for Torchwood but the Doctor wasn’t thrilled of them using his knowledge to build weapons meant to ‘protect’ the Earth from potential invasions. Mundane life was also becoming a hassle for him. Chores and paperworks and rules of propriety was not an innate skill and most of the time he didn’t even fathom there was something 'wrong' with his behaviour until it was too late.

Rose thought it was cute and except for some stuck up people that didn’t know him well enough, most of their friends and family didn’t mind but it got really frustrating to the Doctor because he was really trying and putting himself under great pressure to perform well in this new life. At one point, he just gave up all together, ghosting around the apartment and not leaving the couch for days.

Rose stood by his side though. She would never leave him in this despair and she was working hard to put some money together so they could leave this place and travel the world at one point. She was also working hard on her own telepathic skill. She thought if she’d be able to make a giant leap and finally give him the unity he craved for, it would make everything easier.

It wasn’t as if he was putting any pressure on her, though. If something in the Doctor’s life was thriving, it was his relationship with Rose. Thank God they had each other. Thank God he had her. Rose opened the restroom door slowly and she smiled her eyes zooming on him through the glass window. He supporting himself on the wall, both hands on each side of the spray, water glistening down his hair and skin.

Rose was suddenly submerged by a slight panic; a dark cloud filled her soul. A mix of anger, disgust and deep sorrow rushed like a chilling wave down her spine and she had to repress some tears from rising. She didn’t understand where those feelings were coming from. Then she understood where those feelings were coming from. They were his. He was crying.

She didn't even think when she jumped in the shower and held him against her, clothes and all. She didn’t know why he was crying and she didn’t really care. For the moment, Rose just wanted to be there for him. He held her tight and cried in the crook of her neck until the storm past and everything calmed down. “Hey, I’m here.” she whispered, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

The Doctor smiled softly at her. “Rose, you forgot to take your clothes off..”

"Do you want to help me take them off?" she asked with a saucy grin, pulling on the fabric sticking to her belly. It made a sucking noise as the wet textile unglued off Rose’s skin. Desire flashed up in his eyes as they flew over the now see-through white linen. The Doctor took a deep breath. He stepped towards her with a groan. His fingers dug on the sides of her thighs, catching the hem of the skirt.

“Yeah, let me help you.” She raised her arms above her head so he could pull her dress up and over her head. His fingers left a trail of desire and need as he wrote the movement in Rose’s skin. And she felt it; the Doctor’s own arousal glided down her spine and tightened her belly. Rose rested her hand against his chest, between his hearts, to push him away a little.

It was a bit overwhelming. She breathed out the rush he gave her. “Doctor, I can feel you.” He let the dress fall in a wet blob on the floor.

“How do you feel me, Rose?” She tried to put in words what it felt like.

“Your emotions, they’re… rushing over me.” Rose saw the Doctor hesitate for a moment, stricken with guilt from being in such a dark mood for the first time she’d been able to feel him like this. But then he reached for her cheek and smiled.

“Really?” Warm, caring love covered her. Rose couldn’t repress a chuckle and a wide smile. He sent her this one on purpose. “Come here.”

Rose fell into his arms with complete abandon and they kissed under the pouring water. They were holding each other, passionately sharing this moment, eyes never leaving the other's gaze. And something in them clicked. The Doctor felt it, and she did too. "Rose, I’m so sorry." The Doctor was awestruck. "I was so indulged in y own despair, I didn’t even realise how much our link had strengthened." 

But Rose was already lost in the sensations, feeling him all around her, emotions rushing back and forth and amplifying until they both whimpered, caught in a kaleidoscope of turbulent visions of love. Rose chuckled while tears of joy filled her eyes. She felt him smile in response to her mirth. He sent her a powerful feeling of love that overwhelmed her senses and made her weak in the knees. 

She responded with arousal, deep and strong, beating of her heart and tightness of her inner walls that made him whimper and kiss her deeply. The taste of him was mixed with the warm water of the shower pouring over their kiss and Rose drank him in. His fingers dug in her back as he tightened his grip and glued her to his body. So close, she felt as though their skin was fused like their mind was about to. 

“Rose, this is so… I can’t…" he was losing control, about to pour everything he was into her feeble human mind, about to meld his body, his mind, his soul with hers in such a deep lever. Oh yes, please, God, or whatever deity, he just wanted to let go and take the plunge. 

"I want you. I really do,” And she sent him a surge of her love, her desire, her trust, her sheer strength of will. He couldn't stop himself anymore and his forehead connecting with hers. He was now trembling, whispering in Gallifreyan. Rose felt her back connected with the cold tiled wall and gasped out of their connection, noticing the water has gone a bit colder. 

"Stay with me, Rose. Don’t leave me,” he called her back in his mind with a powerful pull, kissing her deeply with teeth and tongue. She gasped back into the whirling world within them. The Doctor was pulling her in with a strong magnetic force, sucking her whole being. Rose could literally feel her soul being hauled out of her own body to follow his in the rising vortex his arousal was generating around them. 

Her skin attracted to his body as if the Doctor was a powerful magnet, every part of Rose that wasn’t in contact with his cold-warmth was aching with the crave of him. "I love you,” He rasped in a whisper. And the only thing Rose saw before he completed the connection was the intense adoration in his eyes. He lifted her up, grabbing her thighs and with an high-pitch sob, urged toward her centre. 

He was inside her, literally, physically, and Rose might have screamed, she was panicking, suddenly scared of letting go. But it was inevitable, she was melting, losing herself, becoming him, becoming them. His scent was under her skin, his taste filling her every muscle, the feel of him vibrating in her bones, his hearts were beating, thundering within hers and he was breathing through her own lungs. 

The aching was sickening when he had to use all his strength to pull back out of her. The whole universe was fighting for them to stay as one; the agony of losing the Doctor within her was unbearable. 

Rose needed to let go and follow the waves but she actually felt as though she was drowning, as if she couldn’t breathe without him breathing through her. Her heart had stop too and she wondered for a second if her body could sustain such a physical merging, if she would be able to survive if he wasn't within her to give her life. She wondered if she could live without him coursing through her skin. 

Her faculty to breathe came back with him filling her again. They both groaned, or maybe he did and it reverberated into her lungs to her throat. Blue mixed with golden and twirled, creating a whole new light. They swayed together, in a constant rhythm of pulls and thrusts, crushed by the waves of the ocean of their love for one another. Between longing and plenitude, until both the sensations meld together and longing became pleasure and plenitude, everything. 

The Doctor grabbed her tighter pushing much deeper, rushing all they were to their core. Rose screamed some more as they exploded, releasing a white blinding light that overwhelmed both their consciousness. She blanked out, floating in their awe, surrounded and entranced by their scent. Eternity lingered above. Neither of them would be whole anymore without the other. 

It took some time for Rose to register where she was and what had just happened. The awareness of her surroundings slowly coming back to focus. The scent of overthrown shampoo bottles, the sound of the water and its warmth rushing over them, the comforting weight of the Doctor’s body over hers. He was still within her. Her fingers closed firmly on his hips, bruising, she couldn't let him go. He seemed as out of it as she was. He was panting heavily against her collarbone, all of his concentration set on keeping his weight from crushing her. 

Her throat and her chest were constricted with fathomless tears, her lungs breathing through spasms and soft sobs. She whimpered loudly, trying to get rid of the tremors that still shook her body. The Doctor found his strength back at once and lifted himself up enough to look at her. "Rose?" 

"Hey.." she let out in a shaky breath. "Am I.." her lips twisted of their own accord. "Am I suppose to feel like this?" She managed to finish her sentence before a few tears fell from her eyes. He shook his head, and swallowed thickly. He had his _I'm so sorry_ face on and Rose nodded, still searching for her breath. She rubbed her face with both her hands, a way to mask the uncertainties rumbling inside. But she couldn’t fool him, especially after what they'd just done. 

His frowning lips kissed her forehead. “Let me help you to bed, Rose.” He offered. He pulled back a fraction, to reach out and shut down the water, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled her up with him and they both managed to make it to the bed. 

"No don't leave me." Rose said, a little louder than she intended to, when he took a few step away from the bed. Her raspy voice was just another proof of her distress. 

“I need to get us some towels, Rose. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and looked at her intently, waiting for her to calm down before he turned around. Rose couldn't understand why it was hurting so much as he walked to the bathroom, her whole body quivering when deprived of his. A physical aching need had settled in the cells of her skin which could only be quenched by his touch. And in this moment she hated herself for being so feeble without him. 

As Rose sat there, naked and cold in spite of the supposedly warm air of the room, shaken by the magnitude of what had just happened, she realized how violently profound the experience had trampled over her body and her soul. She felt so little, so vulnerable, and defective. She used all the strength she had left to stop herself from breaking apart. But then, she already was broken. 

Rose choked into tears. She missed him so much in this moment but the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry, the last thing she wanted was for him to think it was his fault she was crumbling, the last thing she wanted was for him to think she regretted what they've just done. Her body was shaking into uncontrollable sobs. Suddenly the Doctor was there, holding her in his arms, caressing the pain off her skin and it was her turn to cry in the crook of his neck. 

The storm was coming undone tempestuously. Rose wanted to be strong for him. She wanted to live this meaningful moment by his side. She wanted to show him how beautiful and profound it has been for her, but all she could do was cry. "I’m so sorry,” Rose whimpered between wet sobs, holding him so tight. 

"Don’t be,” He tightened his grip as well, sharing a comforting touch with his nose behind my ear. “I’m here.” The Doctor used the towel to dry her up before rubbing it on his own skin. He laid her in the bed and shielded her body with his, moving to curl up between her and the night. The exhaustion made her quiver long after she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825153?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	46. The next level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **Ten explains what happened**

The part-human Doctor hesitated before opening the Tardis doors, wondering what was going on inside. He had taken his time on his way back. The Time Lord brought Rose through those same doors a few minutes ago. A very intoxicated Rose. He wanted to wait for her to be ok before going in. He didn't know if he felt ashamed of what had just happened or really giddy about it. 

He was still under the influence himself and will probably be for a while after entering the Tardis. He wondered how long it would take for whatever made him feel this way to leave his body. How long he should still wait before Rose's body would purge the toxins? 

His mind and body was caught in a loop. A very naughty loop. Remembering how her warm body felt rubbing against his. Recalling Rose's sighs as he sucked greedily on her breasts. Reminiscing on the wonderful feeling of her fingers around him. He would've made love to her in the middle of that field if the Time Lord hadn't stopped them. Would it have been such bad thing? 

He groaned and his hand went to his crotch, grabbing his erection and holding it tight through his trousers. He couldn't resist jerking it. Once. Twice. Three times with a satisfying hum. He laid his forehead against the blue wooden doors to calm himself down. This was not helping. All he needed to do was to open those doors and go inside and let the effects disappear. But for some reason, he didn't feel like doing it. 

He thought about pleasuring himself before going back in. Not only to take away the constant pressure, but also to take full advantage of the situation. When will he ever feel so blissfully connected to everything again? Once he'll get back inside the Tardis and the molecules in this atmosphere will stop altering his perceptions, he won't ever be able to feel like this again. It really was an extrasensory experience he would like to share with Rose and the other Doctor. 

Now that he was thinking about them, he actually couldn't wait to see them. He took a deep breath and with a trembling hand and an uncontrollable, full on erection inside his trousers, he opened the doors. 

Rose was sitting on the jumpseat drinking a glass of water the Doctor just brought her. She still felt very dizzy but a lot more aware of her surroundings then a few minutes ago. She was worried since the part-human Doctor hasn't come in yet. She really hoped he wasn't upset with what she did. Jumping on him like that might not have been the proper way to show him how much she cared for him.. for both of them. 

Her breast was out of sight again, as it should've stayed. The Time Lord put her shirt back on while she was still amazed by his sideburns, saying naughty things to him, hoping he would take her clothes off instead of putting them back on. She felt very self-conscious at the moment. Oh, she would never forget the feeling of the Doctor's hands holding her waist tight as his tongue grabbed her nipple to bring it to his mouth and sucked on it. It was one of the best sensation she ever experienced, especially with the effect of whatever was affecting her brain at that moment. But she was so scared he wouldn't be happy with what had happened. 

Her head jerked back up when the door slowly opened. She looked around and the Time Lord was nowhere to be seen. Was he hiding from her? When the other Doctor closed the doors behind him, she noticed how lost he looked. Hair and eyes wild, clothes rumpled and awry. He was very sexy in a distressed kind of way. She only wanted to hold him. She should probably apologize first. 

She got up and went to him. He took a step back and her heart broke. Did she just burn all her bridges? It's not as if she really regretted what she did, it's more about the fact that the last thing she wanted to do was upset her Doctors. "'M sorry, Doctor." She said, taking a step back and respecting his desire to stay away from her. "I didn't mean to.." 

"Wait, Rose." He interrupted her, holding his hand in front of her and taking long deep breaths. "Just wait." Then she realised he was still under the influence of whatever was out there. Oh. This had nothing to with her.. well, not entirely. Rose looked around, trying to find something that might help him in one way or another. Then she remembered she had a half full glass of water in her hand and gave it to him. "Thanks." He downed it in two gulps. "And don't ever be sorry for kissing me." He panted. "Where's he then?" 

Rose shrugged. Then she heard the other Doctor laugh behind her, coming back into the console room. "He is right, Rose. You shouldn't feel bad for kissing us. Ever." He walked towards them, holding a sample in a vial in front of his eyes. His glasses hanging on the tip of his nose made Rose smile. "The compound you inhaled on that planet wasn't an aphrodisiac per say. More of an empathogen." He continued. "Takes away the inhibitions but it doesn't create feelings that weren't there to start with and even if your actions might be slightly more focus toward a communion with all your senses, your judgement wasn't impaired. Same for his judgement." He said, pointing at his counterpart. He pulled on his ears and sighed loudly. "What I'm trying to say is, it's about time we all take this relationship to the next level!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809433?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	47. Let there be light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (M)  
>  **The BUS gets surrounded by antibodies**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo- >Rose)_

"What about biology?" The Time Lord clasped his hands together. He then turned toward the Frizz and smiled at her. "It always fascinated me that your specie would use actual doctors inside of a BUS to fix people, sending tiny persons in the body to heal directly at the source."

"Can they really do that?" Rose asked the Doctor beside her.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try that. An adventure in a living body!"

"I'd be happy to be your guinea pig." The Time Lord told his counterpart.

"Oh! This'll be fun." Miss Frizzle jumped from excitation.

"Now you take care of everyone." The Time Lord pointed at her. He knew her propensity to lose track of the serious stuff and this was his body they were about to visit. "I can control most of my body's reactions, which will make it easier for you. That's why I'm yielding myself to your fun little science adventure. But I don't want Tony to get lost in my blood stream, or Rose to melt in my stomach acids," Rose made a face, "or Jackie to mess around in my brain," he shivered visibly. 

"I could go inside is second brain and castrate him." Jackie mumbled.

"Alright out you go then." Miss Frizzle shooed him out, sat on the driver's seat, and close the doors. "Seatbelts everyone!!" All the passengers still on the bus found their places, a bit unsure of what was about to happen. And when the bus started to shake, the outside world became a blur for a while. It felt like a mad roller-coaster. They were so tiny, and moving so fast.

Rose sat straight in her seat when they fell forward and held on to the Doctor beside her as they swerved and turned. She saw the brown pinstripes as they almost crashed in the giant Doctor's suit jacket. They really were tiny. They were as big as the buttons of his baby blue shirt and still shrinking as the BUS jerked up and then rode on his stomach, his chest, up his chin, right across his closed mouth, and in his nose.

They flew through a forest of hairs filled with mucus and Rose grimaced. "Hope he doesn't pick his nose soon." Donna snorted.

"It's a good thing I can control my sneeze reflex because this feels very uncomfortable." They heard the low rumbling voice of the Doctor as the BUS was squished and stuck between the two walls of his nose.

"Doctor! Stop scratching!" Miss Frizzle ordered and then the BUS was freed when he let go. It flew out of the sinuses and rolled down his tongue.

"Woah!" Most of the passenger of the BUS were amazed. Though there wasn't a lot they could see due to the lack of light, the sight was not something you would see every day.

"'M actually inside the Doctor's throat." Rose snickered conspiratorially to the Doctor beside her, "Never been here before, it's usually the other way around." The Doctor in blue snorted and held her tighter against his chest before laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"Very funny, Rose." They all heard the giant Doctor answer. Which was not a good idea because, seeing as how small they were, the breath he took as he talked made them tumble and fall right down his trachea and into his lungs.

"Hold on tight!" Miss Frizzle yelled as she tried to manoeuvre the BUS through the many tunnels getting tighter and tighter as they went, until they stayed stuck into one of the bronchial tube.

"Ouch!" A few of them said. It was now total darkness outside. The headlight of the BUS smooched against the protective layer of the inside of his lungs.

"What now?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Let's get unstuck." Miss Frizzle answered with a flurry. "I was planning on visiting the digestive system but this is gonna be even more fun! Tony! What happens to the air that gets in your lungs?"

"I spit it back out!" Tony opened his mouth and blew some air out. Rose laughed.

"I give you air from my lungs." The Doctor in blue smiled back at her.

"Quite close, but before it's spat out, it goes through an important journey. Lets go!" Miss Frizzle pushed a few buttons and the BUS shrank even more, until the surface that was holding them became porous and they manage to squeeze right through it. As soon as they were on the other side, the BUS started shaking again. They seemed to be moving very fast, surrounded by a dark liquid.

Big red cells that were as huge as they were pushed against the windows and ceiling. It was literally a bloody traffic jam. "So many healthy red cells. There are a lot more here than in a human body. If we were oxygen molecules we'd be riding on their backs right now." Miss Frizzle explained. "We are now in the pulmonary vein. Where is the next stop, does anyone knows?"

"That'd be the left ventricle of the heart." Pete answered.

"Right you are!" Miss Frizzle said as the walls in front of them opened on a huge chamber. "Here we are, then. Left ventricle of the right heart!" She drove the BUS near one of the walls and anchored it there. Rose poked the Doctor beside her.

"We are in the 'right' heart!" She laughed at her pun.

"Rose you are always in my hearts, both of them!" They heard the rumbling voice of the Doctor once more and Rose blushed furiously. Miss Frizzle looked at her with a smile, then pushed on a button.

"Let there be light!" and the whole ventricle was flooded with light.

It was pretty amazing to see the blood flow thought the Time Lord's heart. Cusp opening and closing letting tons of red cells rush in and then back out. And after a few moments of seeing this miracle first hand, the Frizz turned off the BUS. All the lights went out and they could hear the beats as well as the whooshing sound of the blood flowing through the ventricle. The sound was hypnotizing, sacred. 

The Doctor beside Rose used this time, in total darkness, to turn Rose's head and kiss her deeply, pining her against the window. The kiss was so heated it left Rose breathless. She turned toward him and slid a leg on the seat so he was comfortably sheathed between her legs. "The first sound you've ever heard." He whispered against her lips, pulling her to him with a hand on the small of her back as his thumb caressed a rising nipple under her shirt. She bucked against him, sheltering her mouth between his ear and her arm so she could whisper without being hear by the others in the BUS. 

"God, Doctor, I'd totally make love to you right now.. inside your right heart." He growled and kissed her again. They were so immerse in the heat of the moment, they didn't realise the sound of the Time Lord's beating heart was increasing as fast as theirs were. 

"You ok up there?" Miss frizzle said. 

"Fine, 'm fine." And at the same moment the BUS lurched and shook. 

"Woaw!" Rose and the Doctor sat back up. 

"That's not suppose to happen," the Doctor said. Another tremor shook the bus and Miss Frizzle open the lights back on. There seem to be huge cotton balls attaching themselves to the hull. 

"Doctor," the Frizz called out. "I thought you were suppose to control your antibodies?" 

"I am a bit indisposed right now! Ah! No! Let go of me!!" The Doctor's heartbeat accelerated. 

"Doctor, what's up?" Rose talked loud so the Time Lord would hear her. 

"Ah! Kids, Rose, there are kids everywhere." Rose laughed. "No, not the hair! Don't touch the hair!" 

Another bump and another white ball attached to them. "Are we ok though?" Pete asked. "If the antibodies see us as the bad guys, are we in danger." 

"There's a strong forcefield around the BUS, we are safe. This is not its first rodeo," Miss Frizzle patted the console. "We are just a bit stuck until they leave." 

"Rose! We are never having kids." Roses eyes grew as big as saucers. He didn't just say that did he? "Or if we are, they are not gonna be like those kids. Ah! I said no!" Why would he have said that? Rose knew full well that humans and Time Lords were incompatible. He told her a few times already, and she never got pregnant even if they never used protection. Why was he talking about them having kids if it was not a possibility? 

She looked at the Doctor beside her. He was watching her intently. "Are you ok, Rose?" 

Rose realised then, "We didn't use protection last night." She whispered. "'M so use of not having to think about those things with him.. but with you." 

He was about to answer but was interrupted by the deep voice of the Time Lord. "Ah well, sorry about that. 'M free now, off you go." The antibodies started to detached from the hull and the BUS was free again. 

"Let's take this opportunity to go back!" Miss Frizzle laughed as she drove the BUS out of the heart. "Would you like to go back home, or is Tony ready for another adventure?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748272?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	48. Agent Tyler is down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (T)  
>  **Rose presses the purple button**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo &Jake), Character's Death (Rose), Grieving (Tentoo)_

When Rose laid her finger on the purple button and pushed on it, giving her Doctor a saucy grin, the whole ship shook as the wind outside started to fade. The Doctor laughed, his single heart submerged with the joy of another job well done. A job well done, accompanied by his Rose, how could he get this lucky? How could the universe finally gift him with the ending he deserved? He could almost cry for how happy he was. 

But Rose didn't have time to take her hand away from the console that a loud explosion was heard outside the ship, cutting his laugh short. This was not suppose to happen. Before he could react, a purple current of electricity stroke Rose right in the chest and it seemed as though time paused for a few seconds, holding her body in the air before she fell limply on the ground. 

The Doctor stood still, his brain taking a few moments to process, to wait for her to get up, to tell him it was just a 'welcome to Pete's World's' joke. But she didn't move. "Shit!" He ran to her. "Rose, Rose wake up!" Her body was stiff from the shock but there was still a faint pulse when he checked on her. He went to take her mask off but then stopped, remembering her advice about leaking gas throughout the ship. She was so brilliant. She was always taking care of him.. his Rose. She completed him, he couldn't lose her. 

"Agent Tyler." he heard Pete's voice crackle through the com of his headset, hearing her father's voice calling her name made the Doctor's heart cry out. "Rose, the com his back on. Good job on stopping the wind. It worked. Status report?" A sob came out of the Doctor's lungs, she wasn't waking up. He needed to do something, he needed to save her. He would always save her. He would always get her back. He couldn't do otherwise. He couldn't live without her. 

He started pumping on her chest. "'M so sorry." He said remembering her injury, knowing full well she had a broken rib, knowing she was the bravest creature he had ever had the chance to meet. "Please, Rose, please stay with me." 

"Agent Tyler, do you copy?" He could hear a certain panic in Pete's voice. 

"No. No she does not!" The Doctor said to himself. "Rose, please answer me. Please come back to me. I can't.. I can't!" He continued his massage, hoping to counter the effects the electric current had on heart. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't see. He took off his mask, to wipe the tears away. "I can't lose you! I can't. I can't save you." He was thinking of the last time he saved her life. The last time she died and he chose to give away his own life to save hers. He couldn't do that anymore, he didn't have any lives left to spare. "I can't save you!" He sobbed. He didn't have his sonic, if only he had his sonic. She'd be fine in an instant with his sonic. "I can't.." he felt so powerless. 

"Agent Tyler!" That was Jake's voice. "Shit, Agent Tyler is down." Jake ran to Rose and the Doctor stepped back, letting go of her, letting go of hope and love and life all together. "I repeat, Agent Tyler is down." The Doctor couldn't register. He was caught in a haze, caught in a painful whirlwind of emotions and thoughts he couldn't process. As he watched Jake continue CPR on the inanimate body of his Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142106/chapters/50316797). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	49. You can't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (T)  
>  **Tentoo pushes the big purple button**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Rose &Jake), Suffering (Rose), Injury (Rose), Broken Rib (Rose), Death by Electrocution (Tentoo), Character's Death (Tentoo)_

When the Doctor laid his finger on the purple button and pushed on it, giving his Rose a saucy smile, the whole ship shook as the wind outside started to fade. He didn't have time to take his hand away from the console that a loud explosion was heard outside the ship and a purple current of electricity stroke right to the Doctor's single heart making him stumble back then fall limply on the ground. 

Rose ran to him and received a shock when she touched him. "Doctor!" Her hand automatically went to his neck. "No no no no! Doctor wake up!" She could feel a very faint pulse but he wasn't breathing. 

"Agent Tyler." She heard her father's voice crackle through the com of her headset. "Rose, the com his back on. Good job on stopping the wind. It worked. Status report?" 

She let out a frustrated cry and started pumping on the Doctor's chest. Her own chest on fire by putting so much effort on her broken rib. But she didn't care about her physical pain. "Wake up! Wake up! Dammit!!" This wasn't happening. This couldn't be. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he was back in her life. He couldn't be leaving her already. She didn't spent years travelling through one dimension after the other to lose him a few hours after she found him. She wouldn't let this happened. "Doctor wake up!" 

"Agent Tyler, do you copy?" She didn't want to answer. She wanted this moment to stop, she wanted the Doctor to wake up and tell her everything was fine. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her and share his life with her forever. She couldn't lose him. How could she? How could she live her life without him? 

Her arms and ribs were straining, frantically pushing on his chest as she cried. "Don't leave me! You can't leave me here, Doctor! YOU PROMISED!!" Nothing was happening. This was useless and when her whole body gave into her exhaustion, she crumbled and cried. "Doctor." She took off her mask, then his, and held his head in her arms. Warm tears were sliding from her cheek to his. 

His lips were slowly turning blue and cold and Rose leaned to share her warmth, hoping her lips could give him the spark of life he needed to come back. Holding his face between her hands, she cried remembering the feel of his arm around her, a few hours ago as they made love and promised each other a life time together. "You can't leave me." She sobbed. 

"Agent Tyler!" That was Jake's voice. "Shit, we have one man down." Jake ran to the Doctor while two other team mates grabbed Rose and pulled her off the Doctor. "I repeat the Doctor, his down." 

"He's not!" Rose struggled in the men arms to get back to him, while she watched Jake giving CPR to the man she loved. "He. Is. Not. Down! He is coming back." Rose lost sight of the Doctor and Jake as she was brought in one of Torchwood's black truck. "Let me out." She screamed, trying to open the locked doors. "Let me out!" She kicked at them with both her feet but they didn't budge. 

She crumbled on the floor and wished she was with her Doctor.. wherever he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771684?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	50. Follow my lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Rose and Donna search reverend Faichild's house**

"What are we searching for exactly?" Donna asked Rose. They'd sneak into the Reverend's house while the funeral cortège was getting ready to leave. 

Rose shrugged. "As usual, anything out of the ordinary. We have to find out how and why he died. Could be related with the kids disappearances and the reason the Doctor is here." Rose felt some butterflies in her stomach. The mention of the Doctor's name still brought her a lot of grief. She knew she'd done the right thing, leaving both of them over there. They had their own Tardis they'll be able to grow, and a whole new universe to explore. She really hoped the best for the two of them. She was also very curious to meet this Doctor. Although she knew it wasn't a very good idea to mix the Time lines like that, she had always wondered what his past regenerations might have look like. "The papers mentioned that reverend Fairchild was head of charities taking care of many children. It could explained why so many went missing. 'M sure both mysteries are related." Rose ended her sentence in a mumble as she stretch to search the deep end of a shelf closet. 

Rose heard Donna squeal. "Gotcha!" She had in her hand some kind of metal cylinder that looked totally anachronistic in the posh Victorian house décor. "How's that for out of the ordinary?" Donna made it spin in the air and caught it back. Rose's eyes went wide but before she got to Donna to look at her findings, the knob from the back door started to rattle. 

Donna looked at Rose, eyes wide, and hid the metal thing in her skirts. She was mouthing and pointing the door, asking what to do next and Rose had a flash of her first Doctor walking in a quarantined hospital surrounded by soldiers, his wisdom coming back to mind: _Act as if you own the place, Rose._ "Follow my lead." Rose whispered to Donna. She walked purposefully toward the door and opened it. The man in front of her stood straight up hiding the wooden screwdriver behind his back. Burglar? He didn't look like one. He exuded a certain confidence and his clothes were not one of a burglar. "May I help you, good sir?" Rose asked him severely. 

The man cleared his throat and got a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Rose. Rose frowned, then looked at Donna who shrugged at her. The paper was blank. "I am actually the detective working on Reverend Fairchild's case and I am here to search through his belongings to find more clue of his suspicious death." Rose was still watching him suspiciously. She was starting to understand. She could see it through the man's mimic, through the way he held himself. He had something of the Doctor. 

And this blank paper could be his psychic paper, although why it wasn't working on her was a mystery. She had seen her share of psychic paper, and it was the first time she saw it come back blank. Maybe she should tell him about it. "Right," Rose cleared her throat and straightened up. "Well, I am Rose Tyler, the head housekeeper, and this is Donna Noble. Do you want us to help with something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128756?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	51. A glitch in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctors prepare Rose for her next temporal jump**

“It’s a wound in the space time continuum, usually caused by a traumatic event..” the Doctor in brown was telling Rose as he wiped the glue on her forehead and unstuck the small electrodes. She was sitting on a chair in the Tardis’ med lab, getting unhooked from a strange contraption that was supposed to measure God knows what. 

“But there was nothing traumatic about our trip in Felspoon.” Rose interrupted the Doctor’s explanation. 

“I mean traumatic on the web of time, Rose. It could seem anodyne to you but still be important to the space time continuum. Not all fixed points in time are life shattering events.” Rose nodded and looked at Donna and the other Doctor who were trying to decipher the result of the test they just did. “Rose.” The Time Lord continued. This was important she really needed to understand these things before the temporal loop started again. She needed to know what to look for and how to break the cycle before too many loops set in and it got harder and harder to break the momentum. “A time loop is usually caused by a glitch in time, a focal point that’s been disrupted, a fixed point in time that didn’t happened as planned.” 

Rose frowned. “Wouldn’t Reapers appear if a fixed point in time gets disrupted?” The Doctor shook his head. 

“No. Not in this case. It’s not circular paradox, where something from the future comes back in to change the past, it’s an involuntary choice that set out outcomes that wasn’t meant. It’s as if you were in a video game and you chose an action that actually wasn’t in the script. The universe doesn’t know how to cope so it retaliates by creating a pocket universe or a temporal loop to isolate the abnormalities.” 

Rose frowned and remembered the pocket universe she was in a few days earlier, where the Doctor died and the universe couldn’t cope. She couldn’t either, to say the truth. She remembered how Donna had to die to break the cycle. How a small choice like turning right instead of left disrupted the whole continuum of the universe. She wondered if this time loop had something to do with what happened in the pocket universe. 

The part-human Doctor joined them and kneel before her, taking her hand. “A time loop can be artificially created. Do you think we could be dealing with someone that is ill intentioned?” He asked the Time Lord as he brought Rose knuckles to his lips. 

“Dunno. Could be an option.” The Doctor in brown looked at Rose and seemed hesitant to explain. “There was a lot of temporal weapons during the war. Sending whole civilizations into oblivion, creating new ones.. trapping loved ones in all kinds of time loops, time pockets, creating temporal storms and temporal chaos. Whole solar systems so polluted with temporal static that they became inhospitable for any thing existing beneath the fifth dimension..” He rubbed his head and pulled on his ear, mercurial as ever when it came to memories of his past. It was actually the first time Rose heard him talk about the cruelty of his war. It broke her heart. How could a soul so filled with wonder live through something like that. He was out of it as fast as it came, though, and he smiled at her. “Probably not what we are dealing with here, though. What did the test say?” 

“Nothing very conclusive. A few input that was higher or lower than average but not enough to be alarmed or to give us a clue on what is happening.” 

“That darkness you talked about. The one you saw before your first cycle ended. That’s unusual. Tell me about it.” The Time Lord tried a different approach. Rose took a sip out of the glass of water Donna held out for her and watched her lean against the med bed. 

“Ta.” She told her. She didn’t feel like answering his question and was glad for the interruption. Those nightmares were not something she liked to think about, like a dark web on her soul, it felt as though it was dangerous and forbidden. She shivered. “’S just.. a nightmare I have. This darkness. A black cloud consuming everything around and then..” she swallowed. “I disappear in it and I can’t move, I can’t breathe.. until I wake up.” 

“A nightmare?” Donna asked. “I though you saw it for real, when you were at the mountains?” 

“Yeah.” Rose nodded. “I did. It was the first time I really saw it. But I’ve been dreaming about it for a while now.” 

“Rose.“ The Time Lord looked worried and Rose didn’t like this. "How long have you had that nightmare.” She shrugged, trying her best to make it seem as if it was nothing. 

“A while I guess.” She didn’t like what this conversation was implying. It was just a stupid nightmare, couldn’t they just leave it there? “Probably while I was dimension jumping.” The Doctors looked at each other, concern written all over their face. 

“Rose.” The Time Lord lifted his hands toward her, stopping his fingers inches from her temples. “Can I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754911?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	52. Rot in your cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (E)  
>  **Ten does the scene in the dungeon**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Rose &Ten), Suffering (Rose), Injury (Rose), Scratched Knees (Rose), Scratched Ear (Rose), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose), Nakedness (Rose), Dirty Talk (Ten->Rose), BDSM (Dom!Ten->Sub!Rose), Orgasm Delaying (Ten->Rose), Voyeurism (Ten->Rose), Doggy Style (Ten->Rose), Masturbation (Rose), Mentions of Masturbation (Ten), Arousal (Rose), Sexual Thoughts (Rose), Rough Sex (Ten->Rose), Double Penetration (Ten&AnalPlug->Rose), Role Playing (Ten&Rose), Blindfolding (Ten->Rose), Humiliation (Ten->Rose), Temperature Play (Ten->Rose), Anal Plug (Ten->Rose), Big Penis (Ten), Bestiality (Ten->Rose), Bondage (Ten->Rose)_

“Good girl.” She could hear his wicked grin. “I think Maurice should leave, now.” The Doctor order and Maurice disappeared. The scene jumped to hearing Maurice’s cries down the stairs. Rose flinched. “Now, take off your dress.” The order came as a rolling thunder and made her insides shiver. 

“Yes, sir.” It was already so damn cold in this dungeon, but her body was so hot that it was a relief when the dress came off. She folded it neatly and placed it on the floor beside her. She knew how the Doctor wanted it. 

“Good girl.” He growled sweetly. Rose was standing in the moonlight, her skin shimmering with a thin sheath of sweat. She was breathing hard. Only tiny socks in little ballerina shoes and soaked knickers were left to take off but when she moved to get out of the shoes, he stopped her. “Keep the shoes. Down on your knees.” She complied, thrilled to do everything he was asking of her, eager to satisfy all his wishes. Her knees were digging hard in the rough, grubby rock that made the floor. The sensation enhancing the reality of the situation. “I can smell you. You are so wet for me, I can almost taste your scent.” She heard him shift and hope he would show himself to her, come and taste her for real. “Show me how wet you are, Belle. Take off those knickers and touch yourself.” 

Rose licked her lips. “Yes sir.” She said with a voice shaking from anticipation. She dragged her panties down to her knees and opening her legs as far as she could. Small pieces of shard rocks were tearing the skin but she couldn’t care less as her fingers wiped her inner thigh. She was so wet that she didn’t have to slide her hand all the way up before she caught enough of her juices. 

Rose extended her arm toward him so he could see it drip between her fingers before bringing it to her mouth. She heard him shift again and growl loudly. Rose knew he was touching himself. She could hear his breath getting erratic so she did the same and inserted three fingers as deep as she could in her core. She moaned when the movement squeezed her clit repeatedly as she pumped. 

The sound of suckling her juices made was erotic. The Doctor/Beast groaned loudly and she lost strength in her legs and fell back on her bum. “Rose.. Belle. Up! Stand up on your knees.” He commanded, “this is your punishment, not a joy ride.” I really hope I will be your joy ride soon! she thought as she got back up, her knees hurt painfully under her weight which made her pump harder and deeper. 

_Fuck!_ She was so close. She stop thrusting and concentrated on her clit, rolling faster until she felt her muscle start to twitch. She whimpered. Her eyes supplicating to the darkness in front of her, she fell forward to get closer to him. Rose was on her hand and knees, breathing hard. “Please.” She pleaded, “Please. I want to see you.” He groaned, 

“Rose don’t come.” And he said it just at the right time because she would’ve been coming right at the moment he told her to stop. She smiled. He was so far gone he was out of character, calling her by her real name. Her fingers stopped their movement, still pressing against her folds so she could feel the pleading tremors of her slit asking for more, asking for release. 

“Sshh..” she breathed out, hushing herself down. Her head fell down as well as she relished in the sensations. 

“Back on your knees and turn around.” Rose tried to hide a grimace when an uneven part of the floor jabbed deep in the skin of her knee as she turned around. “Now, you stay still. I don’t want you to move.” Rose was disappointed she won’t get to see him, but the idea of him making love to her as if he was a pure stranger did have its perks. His steps were soft but his breathing ragged as he approached her. 

It made Rose shiver. A beast in the darkness and she was not aloud to turn around to look at it. It could jump on her at any moment. She had to hold up a little screech when she felt real, damp fur brush her back. It was so hard not to look back and she whimpered. Then everything went black as he put a blindfold before her eyes. She caught a drift of his musty, beastly scent. 

A strange mix of dirt, rain, and autumn leaves. He delicately took one wrist and tied it with the other one behind Rose’s back. Than pushed on her back, holding her hips so she’ll bend forward. She shivered when the right side of her face touched the dusty floor. For the longest time, she didn’t hear nor feel a thing except for the wind howling outside and the cold breeze that reached through the window and chilled her skin. 

She felt so vulnerable, her folds opened for everyone to see, incapable of any movements, her arms getting a bit numb. She tried to put her head up to see something but it was useless with the blindfold. “Don’t move.” She put her right cheek back on the grainy ground. Rose whimpered when she felt his hairy thighs against hers. His erection bobbing on her stomach and grazing her folds. 

She knew he wasn’t ready to take her. He had something else in store for her before. She wasn’t ready either. The recent lack of activity dried her up. She screech when cold drops of water dripped on her back down to her neck, chilling her even more. A small cry escaped her lips as the Doctor wring a cloth filled with cold water over her arms and her teeth clattered together. 

The sensation brought the heat back in her body from the contrast of temperature and when the icy drips poured in the crack of her bum, down to her clit, the warm wetness of her insides came back to life. She felt a cold metal thing run across her body and was excited that she had no idea what it was and what he intended to do with it. She soon found out as the metal contraption went up her inner thigh and pressed on her clit. 

“You should’ve let your father rot in this cell.” He said, pressing low circles against her. “I am gonna be relentless with you. Use your body as I please, when I please.” The cold metal pressed against her entrance and he pushed it in slowly. It was so cold and seemed to stay cold even once it was inside of her. It felt utterly blissful as he started pumping, hitting deep. She moaned. “You could’ve spare yourself the misery of having me inside you.” He continued as he thrusted harder and faster, the contraption still ice cold inside her. “Rutting and grunting against your pale, precious body. You deserve better than me, Belle.” He slid the metal thing out of her and dragged it to her puckered hole. “Are you ready, Belle, are you ready for your Beast to be ruthless until I come, hard, inside you.” 

Rose shivered with excitement. “Yes sir.” His penis aligned at her entrance and the contraption in her other hole. 

“I didn’t hear you, Belle, louder.” 

“Yes sir, please!” Rose whimpered loudly as she felt him add an extra amount of lube then slowly pushed in. Her whimpers changed into cries as pleasure turned into pain and then into pure bliss. Her whole body was shaking when he was up to the hilt. Fully sheathed inside her. Crying and breathing hard, she tried to move, to escape, to recuperate. It was so much, it was too much. 

But he held her tight against him. Fuck! Her head came up, than back down when she understood she just couldn’t move. Please! She was stuck between pleasure and pain. Between being stretched so much that it hurts and the biggest god-damn orgasm she could ever get. “Doctor!” She manage to cry out. 

“Are you ok, is it too much?” He asked concerned. The Time Lord caressed and massaged her lower back to help her relax around him. “The holo-costume of the Beast came well equipped, I must say. I was scared it wouldn’t fit. Do you want me to stop?” Rose bit her lip and shifted to try and understand all that she was feeling. His penis was huge indeed, fitting to perfection when she was almost stretched at maximum. 

The movement made him hit deep on her womb, her muscles slowly getting use to the new girth. And with the ice cold butt plug she knew she couldn’t take more. “Fuck!” She moved again.. and again, and again. All her sense were on fire. And she moved again with groan. She moved until she never wanted to stop moving. He let her ride him for a while, finding her own pace, until she ordered him to fuck her already. 

And so he did. Each thrusts filling her and pushing deep in both her holes. The coldness of the air and the ice cold metal thing inside her making an heavenly mix with the burning friction between her thigh. It was so tight. Painfully blissful. The Doctor/Beast fell over her and she was covered by his furry, damp, warmth. “Fuck, fuck,” He was indeed rutting and grunting. All bestial, “your so fucking tight.” 

She felt his breath on her cheek as he groaned again and again like an enraged creature from her deepest nightmares. She was being fucked by a beast and it was fucking scary and fucking arousing at the same time. The blindfold, disabling her from seeing the beast rutting on top of her but forcing her to concentrate on the sensations, made it blissful. She never wanted it to stop. But Rose couldn’t hold herself any longer. 

With each powerful thrust he gave, the side of her face was scraping on the pavement and her ear started to burn painfully. She lifted her head and used her breast to hold herself instead. Nipples rubbing roughly, she screamed as her orgasm hit her so hard she saw stars. Her whole body in shock from too much sensations. “Doctor!” She called out to him so he’ll come too. The muscles of her walls tightening around him, she couldn’t take all of it anymore. Another warm, too blissful, wave hit her and she screamed again, “Doctor! Please!!” 

He howled an bestial roar that resonated against the walls, made dust fall from the ceiling, and made her cringe, chilling her to the bone. And then, Rose sobbed loudly as another orgasm coursed her body, as she felt him explode inside her, pushing her walls to their limit. He got up on his knees and out of her as soon as he was finished. Rose fell on the cold floor shivering and whimpering, breathing hard. 

She was pulling on her bond, trying to brake free. When the Doctor came back to himself, he pulled the still cold butt plug slowly out of her and she held in a sob by biting her lower lip. He tried his best to stay in character even though the only thing he wanted was to cuddle next to her until she fell asleep. “I warned you. You shouldn’t have taken your father’s punishment. Your love is your weakness!” He grabbed her arm and meant to help her up. But.. “Rose, you’re bleeding!.. No, no, no,no,no, no..” The Doctor shook off his holo-costume and took her blindfold off. “You’re suppose to tell me if I hurt you.” 

“’M okay.” She whimpered, feeling drowsy and not ready to come back to reality yet. Her whole body was numb and exhausted. He used the wet cloth to dab on the ear that was rubbing against the floor earlier. The coldness of the water and the intense warmth in his eyes dragged her out of her trance. 

“No, love,” Rose’s heart stopped at the term of endearment. His eyes were thick with tears and he swallowed. “It’s a game, and there are rules. And one of those rules is that you tell me when I hurt you.” He paused and looked her straight in the eyes, pleading, “It’s a game of trust, Rose, I need to trust that you’ll tell me to stop when I go too far, as much as you need to trust that I’ll take care of you and your pleasure. You understand?” 

Rose nodded, slowly, getting how serious this scene turned out to be. How it profoundly shook her foundations, and pushed her boundaries. “’M sorry. I kind of like it when you push my limits and when I’m with you it’s as if the pain turns into pleasure. I love it when you punish me. And tonight was… something else.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding up and smiled at him. 

“’M sorry too. I didn’t think the floor could be so rough. If I’d knew, I’d laid down a duvet for you. There are other ways I can bring you pain and pleasure. Your comfort is important.” He smiled at her. Eye loving and caressing her face. “ _You_ are important, my Rose.” She smiled back and he cleared his throat. “Are you ready to continue?” 

“What there is more?” 

“Of course there is! We have a whole movie to go through and we can take as long as we want, so, me and him have a lot planned for you. And you.. have to save the Beast from himself. That’s quite a task. But I happen to know first hand that you are the best at it.” The Doctor put her blindfold back on her eyes. “But first, you need to rest. Lumière is gonna bring you to your room as soon as I leave.” 

“Can’t you come with me?” 

“I already did.” He laughed. “Come on.” He helped her up and held her tight when she wobbled on her shaky legs. He opened the cell door and untied the silk ribbon that held her wrists together. He turned her around and kissed her tenderly before closing and locking the door behind her. He meant to leave without a word. Jumping right back in his grumpy and rude character but she stopped him. 

“Wait!” She still had the blindfold on. She held the prison bars with both hands. “Can I please see the monster who holds me captive in his dungeon. The one who’ll fuck me for all eternity, fuck me until he howls and roars, and makes me see stars?” The Doctor/Beast grunted, resigned, and took her blindfold off. She played her part perfectly then. Her first reaction was fright and disgust and than pity until a deep love made her cradle his face in her hands. 

Beneath the hairs and the fangs and the horns, she could clearly recognize her Doctor. Only Rose could see the magnificent being hiding behind the mask of a monster. The Time Lord might be the dominant one when it came with playing with Rose, but she was the only one able to tame the beast inside him. “Rot in your cell!” He growled, for good measure, trying to keep is laughter deep down. 

“Until the next fuck, yeah!” She yelled at his retreating back, body filled with endorphins and heart floating on a cloud of satiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](***). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	53. The sun is rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose (E)  
>  **Tentoo and Rose get to know each other in a whole new way**  
>  _TW: Explicit Sexuality (Tentoo♡Rose) Missionary Position (Tentoo♡Rose) Cowgirl Position (Rose♡Tentoo) Multiple Orgasms (Rose) Telepathically Shared Orgasm (Tentoo- >Rose) Simultaneous Orgasm (Tentoo♡Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [Don’t fall asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44821462)

Rose was about to fall asleep for the hundredth time that night. The last thing she saw was the bluish light rising in the distance. An exhausted tickle of excitation made her insides shiver at the sight of the first light of day, but she couldn't bother to remember why. "Rose." She heard the Doctor mumble beside her but didn't have the strength to answer him. "Rose the sun is rising."

She lifted a finger. It was the only part of her that could still move. The doctor pulled her to him and his lips found hers. They've been practising this all night, using kisses and caresses to wake the other up and to keep them awake so they wouldn't fall back in slumber. So Rose found the rhythm easily as she slowly woke up again. His body seemed cooler than it did the rest of the night – might be the fatigue.

Rose's skin was so very warm against the flat of his chest, the difference in body temperature muddled her control quite effectively in the process. The Doctor seemed exhausted as much as she was. His lips opened slightly before closing back, leaving a moist invitation for her mouth to dance with his. She followed the pace of his tongue. "We could wait." Rose said against his mouth. "We are both exhausted."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's morning. We made a pact. And I will honor every pact we make until the day I die." He rocked his raging erection against her thigh to show her he was up to the challenge. Rose was still hesitant to let herself go so intimately in this experience. Especially when she looked at the state of debilitating fatigue they both were in. She really hoped her first time with him would be better then a few ins and outs and voilà!

The Doctor moaned between her lips and the sound of his pleasure rippled way down below her navel. Rose squeaked further in his embrace, unable to resist pulling his waist against hers with her leg. Her centre was throbbing with the need of him inside her and feeling him hard against her stomach was amplifying the yearning. The Doctor's kiss was passionate but slow.

Once again, she could sense his exhaustion in every movement he shared with her and Rose wondered if it was worth getting so excited over something that might finish way too fast for her uproar to find release. It was Rose's turn to moan, she was begging for him and the effect was immediate: the Doctor pulled her closer and with a deep growl, he rolled over her to align his body with hers.

He fell into the cradle of her hips and they both moaned loudly. They've been waiting for this moment all night. Hell, they've been waiting for this moment for years. Reaching incredible heights, than having to come back down, over and over again. And it was finally happening, and he was completely lodge inside her, and it was so easy, and so good, and she wanted to stay in this sacred moment for ever.

He wrapped his hand behind her thigh; never taking his lips off hers as he plunged into her heat once more. A blissful, electrifying web of electricity made her body spasms and she shiver around him. “Doctor.” she grunted, rippling in delight. He pulled out only an inch, then thrust back in, making that grumbling noise that she totally got addicted to over the course of the night.

His rhythm was heavy but blissful in flow with the drive of his tongue between her lips. He was making desperate, gasping noises. The pace of his thrusts never sped up but seemed to increase in passion, setting the pace of her own panting breath. With an high-pitch whimper he connected his forehead with hers and a shiver passed through Rose, making the hair on her body rise when his deep, brown, loving gaze plunged into hers.

The intense emotions she saw there washed over her in a whirlwind blur and she gasped as he filled her again. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you so much.” He shoved his nose onto her neck and let out a shaky laugh. "I'm so fucking exhausted. 'M sorry, I am so slow. 'M so sorry. I am.." He tried a lazy attempt to add clarity to his pre-slumber babbling apologies.

“It's okay, Doctor. We don’t have to rush. I mean rough and passionate sex is very fun but.. we can make it slow."

"Slow is good." The Doctor mumbled in the crook of Rose's neck. "Very good. It's like.. Like slow dance, slow dancing with you is… Hm… fantastic. And...” He trailed off, almost falling asleep but staying surprisingly hard inside of her. He really needed some sleep. It was early morning and the sun was starting to show, a little rest would be profitable for both of them after such a wonderful night.

Rose's fingers were drawing round figures on the Doctor's back to lull them both out of the inflaming state they had put themselves into. “Rose…?” He was trying to fight himself out of his slumber.

“Hm?” she hummed her answer and he retaliated with another hum, forcing his upper body back up. His lips crashed on hers once more, sluggishly lapping her tongue out. He didn’t want to let this moment fade into a dream. Rose turned them over, then, pinning his body against the bed. The Doctor spared her a surprise glance from below before she kissed him back. “You need to sleep, Doctor.” Rose said, slightly grim from having to let go of him.

He grabbed her by the hips to hold her in place. In the state he was – his eyes barely able to stay open – Rose was amazed about how strong his erection still stood in the comforting warmth of her slit. “Please… Stay..” Rose gave the Doctor a teasing tongue touched smile with a buck of her hips to tease some more. He groaned and his bum arched off the bed pushing further in a perfect angle.

She gasped with pleasure, head lulling back for how incredibly good it was. God, why haven't they done this sooner. He fitted her so perfectly she couldn't help to wonder how her life would be if they'd done this years ago. “You’re gorgeous, Rose.” He whispered in awe. “Oh Rose.” He gasped. His tongue danced with hers in passionate swirls. One of his hand entangled in her hair to pull her further in the kiss as the other one dug its fingers in her lower back, guiding himself in and out of her, letting out delightful whimpers filled with desperate desire and need.

Both his hands moved down to her bum and he made a pleading noise as the rhythm slightly accelerate. Rose reminded herself of how exhausted he was. This love-making wouldn’t last long but she still wanted to find satisfaction to this yearning growing in her centre. She sat up for a better angle, which made them both moan, rolled her hips as he continued to shove deep.

A cry pushed its way out of her at the pinching feeling of him hitting her womb. The bemused Time Lord was utterly transfixed on Rose's body dancing on his. He was praising appreciatively at the view and it encouraged her to give him quite a show. She gasped and moaned her way in his adoration, rocking on the strong manhood he was offering, letting her hands caress strategic points of her skin to make herself whimper a little louder for his own pleasure.

But the teasing soon switched into pure eroticism, electrifying Rose's nerves with lust, and at one point she totally forgot the Doctor was there. She was deriving her own satisfaction from fingers and cock. A climax heralding its way in her cries as the heat intensified. So much so that when she opened back her eyes on his, the reminder of his adulating gaze on her tightened her stomach in a boiling wave that crashed throughout her whole being.

Rose heard the Doctor say her name as he took control of her pleasure with a growl, his thrust deep and wild. Unyielding rapture rolled up from her clit, to her womb, up her lungs and bolted in a powerful cry before another jolt of her orgasm made her inside clamp around him tight, intensifying the blissful tension for both of them. Rose's hands fell on his chest while the Doctor pounded hard inside her, his digging fingers steering her hips as he intended to.

With the last bit of lucidity left in him, he sobbed Rose's name and grabbed the side of her face to graze her temple. She howled once more, his shared pleasure flowing through her, steeling the last strength she had left to hold herself above him. It took a long time before regaining any kind of clarity. Rose's ear rested on his beating heart until the world settled back into its rightful place.

Listening to the deep and rhythmic flow of air in his lungs was enough for her to understand that he had already drifted in a slumbering state. He was conquered. After spending the little strength he had left on sharing his love with her. Rose rolled on the Doctor's side, pulling the covers over them, and let soft kisses caress his face. He cuddled closer, nuzzling her cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered, holding her tight before slipping back into deep torpor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue?:  
> \- [Tentoo and Rose, waiting to board their zeppelin to London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50394632) (M)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46786501). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	54. Falling for blonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (M)  
>  **Tentoo and Rose make out in the clouds**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Rose- >Tentoo), Arousal (Tentoo&Rose), Interrupted Sex (Tentoo♡Rose)_

The part-human Doctor was laying, stomach first, over billions of cold drops of water and ice, all connected together in a way that could actually hold his body up in the sky. He tried not to think too much about the fact that laying on a cloud without falling right through it would be impossible if this was the real world. But for the moment, he preferred occupying his mind with physics rather than actually acknowledging that he was more than ten thousand feet above ground level. 

What had he been reduced too? Fear of heights. He used to be a Time Lord, for God’s sake. He once challenged a Sicorax to a sword fight a few thousand feet above Earth to win back Rose’s heart and didn’t feel a thing as he watched his left hand plunge toward London city. And just look at him now, feeling dizzy as the world under him seemed to swerve and sway and spin. 

If he’d knew heights would make him feel this way, he wouldn’t have chosen to be Peter Pan. He groaned as he turned his head to look at Rose instead of at the ground below them. This woman was amazing. Was there only one thing Rose Tyler was afraid of? Oh, he remembered seeing her stunned or rattled in front of dangerous or unknown situations on a few occasions but never because of something as trivial as heights. 

“Aren’t you afraid of anything?” He asked her and she laughed. 

“Well,” she scooted closer to him. “I am scared of losing you again.” The Doctor had to turn on his side to encompass the body of a very inquisitive Rose Tyler. 

“No. I mean. Is there any _thing_ that could actually trigger an irrational fear.. like I dunno, heights or something.” He had to emphasize the last word because the last thing he wanted was to admit to the fearless woman now straddling him that _he_ was actually afraid of heights now. She laugh again. 

“That’s an easy one.” She rocked against him, eliciting a soft little squeak from his lungs and a slow growing pressure started to respond to the dampness of her centre. He groaned and grabbed her hips as she started to kiss him, totally forgetting about his question and the fact that they were still ten thousand feet in the air and this should scare him somehow. “Blonds.” She whispered through his lips. 

“What?” He managed to answer in his daze. She stopped kissing him. 

“I am scared of losing you.” She continued. “This comes with an irrational fear of any other woman getting just a bit too personal with my men, and for some reason, my men just tend to fall for blonds in this body.” 

“Well, I do like _this_ blond, that’s for sure.” He pulled her back down in a kiss, rubbing his erection, now fully stiffened and out of its curtain of leaves, over the damp satin of her knickers. He sighed loudly which made Rose smile in the kiss. His sighs rapidly changed into moans and groans, loving the friction but wishing more than anything to finally be inside her. “Rose!” He begged of her, panting between nips of lips and swirls of tongues. 

Rose broke the kiss and sat straight over him, gazing across his body with hooded eyes. She smiled and bit her lips at the breathless, pleading look he gave her. Standing on her knees, she grabbed him in one hand and was ready to take him all in in one deep glide, but was interrupted by the same fairy who stopped them the first time around, in Wendy’s room. 

Rose huffed as Tinkerbell walked purposefully across the Doctor’s chest leaving cute little sparkly fairy dust footprints on her wake. It was as if she was marking him as she spoke gibberish that clearly meant to make Rose feel ashamed of herself. The Doctor’s eyes were as big as saucers as he squinted between the newcomer on his chest and Rose. “Well.. speaking of blonds getting too personal with my man!” She groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797160?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	55. Fire at will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose, Tentoo♡Rose (E)  
>  **Ten can't wait to get his hands on Rose**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Ten), Voyeurism (Ten- >Tentoo♡Rose), Arousal (Ten), Sexual thoughts (Ten->Rose), Sex in a public area (Ten), Outdoor Sex (Ten), Dry Humping (Ten)_

This was going to be a wonderful day. The Doctor came out of his cabin and stretched his limb in the sun, rising above the highest mountain of Never-Everland. He was a pirate! The most dreadful and wicked of them all and soon, Peter Pan will be back with Wendy. _His_ Wendy.. oh the fun he is going to have with her. He was getting a bit restless, though. 

It had been a long two hours since the holomovie had started and he was ready for some action. Action arrived in the form of a large piece of white silk drifting slowly from the sky onto the deck, covering the demented parrot who’d seen too much in his life. He started quacking like mad, saying things about the sky falling and death being upon them. As he moved underneath it, the piece of fabric extended, revealing its form. 

It was a nightgown.. a very sexy, women’s nightgown. The Doctor/Hook ran to the gunwale and looked up. There they were, finally. He smiled wickedly as he caught another piece of silk gliding his way with his right hand. He brought them to his nose and sniffed Rose’s scent on her still damp knickers. Something tighten in his lower belly as he growled and bit in the fabric. 

His hook digging in the wood to find some kind of relief to the pressure he felt when her wonderful savour overwhelmed his taste buds. The couple, a little more than a small dot through the clouds, were clearly moving against each other and it turned him on even more. He slammed the tip of his hook through the already splintered wood and turned to the crew as he screamed his orders. 

“Ready the canons! Aim at them but don’t shoot until I tell you too.” The crew started to move and the Doctor/Hook got out his long-view, leaning against the edge of his ship to find the pressure he needed to bring some relief to his raging erection. Rose’s knickers were still resting against his nose as he aimed the long-view to the sky. He groaned and couldn’t resist surreptitiously thrusting against the gunwale when he saw Rose and his counterpart writhing and panting against each other. 

Rose’s arm, and the whole left side of her body, was dangling dangerously over the edge of the cloud and she didn’t seem to care less as his metacrisis was taking charge of her pleasure. At this point, the watching eyes of the rest of his holocrew didn’t bother the Doctor, he needed to release the tension accumulating between his thigh and humped at the wood in front of him, finding a comfortable wedge between two laths, synchronizing with the rhythm his counterpart was using on his Rose. 

He craved for a spare hand to continue the job, it would be a lot more comfortable then two slats of wood, but he would have to let go of the long-view and watching the two of them having sex was too enticing so the wooden edge would have to do. He wished he was the one doing this to her, up there in the cloud. It must be such a thrilling experience to fuck, ten thousand feet above the ground. 

And that’s when he decided he would change the line of this story. He wanted Rose. Right now. He wouldn’t wait until she came to him, after she was rejected from Peter Pan. His counterpart surely had her in Wendy’s bedroom and he was having her right now, in the skies. It was his turn now. Oh the things he would do to her. He looked around his ship, licking his lips. 

His head filled with ideas, seeing all kinds of places he could tie her up in so many depraved positions. His hearts beat faster and he closed his eyes as flashes of the most perverse things he could imagine between him and Rose carved their way through his mind. He humped harder and grunted through gritted teeth, remembering the sight he was missing up in the sky, he adjusted the long-view on them once more. 

They were as close from the edge as he was. Rose was now on hands and knees and she surely making wonderful noises his ears couldn’t catch, meeting his metacrisis with each thrusts. “Fuck.” He was going to come so soon. He felt the tightness coiling and he was spiralling forgetting about anything else around him but friction and the sight of the writhing couple in the sky. 

He almost heard their cries of pleasure when he saw their orgasm hit. Or maybe was it just the memories of the sounds Rose made has he saw her face release her ecstasy. He couldn’t hold himself any longer and spilled all the pressure in his pants with a strangled shout. He put down the long-views and gave a few more thrusts to calm himself down and feel the sticky fluid of his release against his softening cock. 

“Captain, we are ready?” He jumped, then growled at Mouche, who backed up a few pace. 

“Fire,” he said through gritted teeth. “Fire at will.” He order. He knew nothing bad could happen to Rose and his counterpart in this holo-magical-world. His second in command turned to the crew and shouted the captain’s order and loud explosions shook the hull, sending awkward vibration to the Doctor’s body who was still leaning against the edge. He took a few steps back, cursing at the cold sticky feeling in his pants. A reminder that he needed to get Rose. Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342980/chapters/48236194). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	56. You’re ready for this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (M)  
>  **Tentoo and Rose, waiting to board their zeppelin to London**  
>  _TW: Sexual Memories (Tentoo- >Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the [Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50248388) to follow all the outcomes  
> \- Start from [the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true)  
> \- Read the previous chapter : [The sun is rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50392715)

The Doctor was dizzy, feeble for the first time in his life. He didn't know if he liked the feeling or not. But the reasons why he was feeling it sure were wonderful. He was holding Rose's hand, ready to board the zeppelin that would bring them to Torchwood headquarters. His whole body was shaking from lack of sleep and blissful hormones were coursing in his veins.

The whole night has been a dream come true. They spent it talking about everything; their feelings, their dreams, the past years without each other, they made plans for the future, they even talked about their past, before they knew each other and shared things they've never shared with anyone. He told her his real name, and this meant so much for him. They kissed and explored each other's body with fingers and tongue and teeth.

Rose's idea to keep sex at bay until the first rays of sun was the perfect thing to do, even if he didn't realise it at the time. Because of it, he now felt as though he knew her better than he ever knew anyone. He did have telepathic bonds before, but never did he feel as much bonded then he did with Rose Tyler at this moment.. even though any kind of telepathic bond was out of the equation for Rose and him.

None of this would've happened if they'd consume their love right away and fell asleep minutes after. None of the rush of not being able to keep their eyes open and falling asleep only to wake up seconds later with a Rose straddling him rocking her hips sleepily against his, holding his face and kissing him deep to wake him up.

Whispering _I got you_ and making his insides go wild. Oh, how can he not be addicted to her after a night like this. Oh, and the sex, this morning!!! The tension escalating all night toward this completion. A crescendo of arousing pleasure and adoration and love. Indeed the Doctor was addicted to Rose Tyler. Bonded to her, in an whole new different way than he was used to, for the rest of his life. Whatever might happen.

"You're ready for this?" Rose watched him expectantly. He never let her gaze go and kissed her again.

"Yeah," he murmured against her lips. "Yeah, I am." She laughed against his lips.

"Allons-y, then." she says his catchphrase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46899511). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	57. Totally worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (E)  
>  **Rose and Tentoo have some trouble finding some privacy**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo), Fingering (Tentoo- >Rose), Oral Sex (Tentoo->Rose), Blow Job (Rose->Tentoo), Deep Throat (Rose->Tentoo), Wall Sex (Rose->Tentoo), Caught during the Act (OC->Tentoo♡Rose), Sex in a Public Area (Tentoo♡Rose), Table Sex (Tentoo->Rose)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic where you have to Choose Your Own Adventure. At the end of each chapter, you have to click on the outcome you choose. Have fun!:  
> \- See the Masterpost to follow all the outcomes ([Tb](https://julibellule.tumblr.com/tagged/masterpost))  
> \- Start from the beginning ([Tb](https://julibellule.tumblr.com/post/184528275841)•[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384?view_full_work=true))  
> \- Read the previous chapter : Chap.90 - That could've been you ([Tb](https://julibellule.tumblr.com/post/186197741478)•[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/46772584))

“I don’t think I could go on with this for very much longer.” The Doctor didn’t stop kissing Rose’s neck, even if he wasn’t sure he understood what she meant. 

“Go on with what, Rose?” He growled. His fingers, playing with her juices between her legs, tried a bolder move on her clit and she let out an high pitch sigh that resonated against the walls of the small copy room. She shifted against the desk to give him more access. “Go on with this?” Two fingers dipped inside her, directly hitting on the perfect spot to make Rose writhe and moan. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, not this..” she panted in his ear, holding him tighter against her. “I meant.. Oh God, don’t stop.” Her whole body tensed around him. “Please, don’t stop.” The Doctor let out a grunt and rubbed the bulge growing stronger inside his trouser against Rose’s thigh and as he nibbled behind her ear, he really wondered what she meant. Was she talking about all those clandestine meetings they were having lately because it was impossible to have a moment of privacy otherwise? 

Or was it their job at Torchwood, that was taking its toll with its ton of paperwork and no running for their life? The only adventures they could have was actually just this, hiding in small copy rooms or closets or empty conference rooms and totally defying company policy. His fingers never stopped their thorough massage on Rose’s sacred spot. “What did you mean, Rose?” 

He was taking great pleasure at seeing her like this. Doing her best to concentrate at finding an answer when all she could do was let out short, breathless syllables that, once put together didn’t mean a thing. He added a third finger and she let go of him to lean back and hold herself against the desk, changing his angle of entry so he could go deeper. She was gorgeous and he groaned once more at the sight of her, open and ready. 

Eyes closed, sweaty brows, lips parted, her heaving cleavage showing between the untied buttons of her tight blouse, and his hand disappearing under her black skirt. “You didn’t finish what you were saying, Rose.” He pushed further, deeper and she groaned loudly. 

“Doctor!” There was some exasperation in that plea. She didn’t want to play games, she didn’t care if he didn’t have the answer he was seeking, she only wanted to come, right now. He smiled at her annoyance, he loved getting a reaction out of her. But then he remembered they didn’t have a lot of time on their hands before someone would knock at the door to make some actual copy. He lifted Rose’s skirt, high enough to groan as he caught a glance of his hand moving against her damp, glistening curls. “Doctor!” She panted. 

She was watching him with pleading eyes and he smiled at her. “I love you.” He mouthed before bending over and taking her clit between his lips, gently sucking and licking. Within seconds, Rose was biting her lip, holding a cry in the back of her throat. Her thighs enclosing his head and a hand grabbing firmly at his hair, she came hard with waves of ecstasy and a pledge of love across her lips. 

When the spasms around his fingers calmed down and he heard her breath become steadier, he pulled out and licked the last remains of her orgasm down. She pulled him off her with a fistful of his hair and he was surprised and quite turned on by the hungry look she gave as she prowled off the desk and advanced toward him. He squeaked when his body jabbed against the door. 

The bewilderment in his eyes soon made way for a mischievous sparkle. “Rose. We don’t have time, we’re going to get caught.” Rose grinned, she didn’t seem to care about getting caught. She was already kneeling in front of him fumbling on the button of his trousers. “Rose!” He braced himself, his hands flat on the wooden door behind him. Rose was so good at this.. too good. He was always a bit embarrassed at how fast she could make him come when she had him between her lips. He tried to take his mind off the raunchy grin she gave him as her hand greedily grabbed him out of the restraining pants. “You still haven’t finished telling me what wanted to stop? We’re you talking about our little sexcapades?” 

Rose stopped moving then, right when she was about to take him between her lips and he gulped, starting to breathe again. “Don’t.” She shook her head with a commanding tone and a frown. “Don’t start calling them sexcapades.” She had a serious face on, but he knew this was just their usual banter. 

“Why can’t I call them sexcaaaaahhh…” he trailed off as her tongue left a wet trail across his cock and he rewarded her with a cry of pleasure when she took him deep in her mouth before releasing him with a ‘pop’. “Rose!” He breathed out. His eyes fixed in hers. Her tongue came out to lick small concentric circles around his tip, and it was so alluring to see her holding the most vulnerable part of himself. 

He would give her everything he was without ever holding back. Her hand made a series of movement, tightening and releasing her grip, brushing and stroking until his head dropped back and his breath became ragged. His muscles tightened under her nails as she caressed the inside of his thighs with her fingernails. Taking him back in the wet heat of her mouth, she began a steady pace of comes and goes. 

Arousal rose in a warm affectionate wave. It didn’t take long before his hands reached her hair followed with a thrust of his hips. He was letting out small stifled sound that he tried so hard to conceal, but he couldn’t stop a cry of her name and the sound resonated in the silent room at the same time as someone knocked hard against the door, making it vibrate against his back. 

The doorknob rattled and he sobbed loudly as Rose groaned around him. His heart was beating so fast from the near orgasm he was just pulled out of and this fight or flight response triggered by the fear of getting caught. “It’s occupied.” Rose said, showing her annoyance at the interruption loud and clear. She took him right back in, as deep in her throat as she could, swallowing around him and he cried out. 

Shit. There was no doubt the person waiting in the hallway heard that. The doorknob rattled once more and a palm hit behind the Doctor’s ear repeatedly. He tried to move, a bit self-conscious but Rose pinned his waist firmly against the door with an arm, intensifying the movements. “Ffffuck!” He couldn’t help it. He was panting and whimpering, he was going to come so hard and so fast. 

So close. “I know it’s you miss Tyler, you and your Doctor.” The Doctor recognized Janice’s voice. Of all the people that could’ve catch them red handed, it had to be the biggest gossiper in the administration department. “And I know what you are doing. You won’t get away with this.” Rose was relentless and he was torn between caring about what that blabbermouth was forewarning and the most exciting orgasm he’d ever have. 

And when Rose’s gaze locked with his, he bent over her and came with a shout, his fists clenched in her hair. She drank him in, licking every last drop before he slumped on the floor in front of her, panting and swallowing. She sat over his lap pulling him against her and nuzzling his cheek. He cupped her face. “Do you think she was bluffing?” 

“I don’t care.” Her fingers flew over his cheeks and forehead. “This was brilliant.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “You taste so good.” her lips grazed his and she murmured “It was totally worth it.” Before kissing him languidly. They cuddled and kissed for a while before they decided the time had come to return to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _You like this specific thread more than all the others?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415109/chapters/48427960). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	58. Take chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Tyler family becomes tiny insects**

"Bugs! I like Bugs!" Tony jumped. "I want to study bugs and become a buggerist."

"Oh, what an excellent idea, lets learn more about bugs shall we." Miss Frizzle jumped on her seat and closed the doors. "Seatbelts, everyone!" Jackie and Pete sat on the front row with Tony. The Doctor in brown, who was as excited as Tony, sat beside Donna. Rose noticed, then, that the part-human Doctor didn't let go of her hand since they were out of the Tardis.

She smiled as she sat beside him, on the seat right behind Donna's. "Why don't we have seatbelts on the Tardis?" Rose asked as she locked her own seatbelt across her hips. The Time Lord, in front of her, twisted his head around, an arm across the back of the seat.

"We do actually. Do you really want to put a seatbelt on every time we're in flight?"

"And miss all the fun?" Rose laughed. "No way!"

"Ready for the next field trip, class?" Miss Frizzle said before pushing buttons and activating levers. "Magic bus, do your stuff!" Everything shook for an instant and the outside world was a blur, until they started moving forward.

"Oh my God," Pete was the only one who put words on his astonishment. Rose was gobsmacked. Jackie wasn't even starting to register what she was seeing and Tony was already trying to take his seatbelt off. The bus had shrink and since they were still flying, it was hard to determine how big they were, but very easy to see every thing around them was huge.

After a few turns and drops, the bus landed on the far side of the sandbox. They were, indeed, very small. "This is incredible." Rose said once she was outside. Everything was so different. The sounds, the smells, the sensation of the sun and wind on her skin. "Where's the sun? And the blue sky? And the clouds, and the school, where is the rest of the world?"

It was all just a blurry, foggy white nothingness up there where the sky and sun should be. She might be able to pinpoint where the sun was located only because it seemed brighter in a certain side of this space above. "You can't see them," the Doctor in brown answered as he took her hand, "the cells of your retinas aren't as big since they shrunk at the same time you did. You don't collect as much data a you use to. The light from the sun and sky's wavelength are now too long for your eyes to capture them. Can you hear how different everything sounds like too? It's the same thing. The sounds of passing cars on the road or people talking, waves that don't reach your ears anymore."

"Each living being of different size is living in their own little universe." The Doctor in blue continued, taking her other hand, "Most of the insects and plants don't even know the world of humans exist. The infinitely big and the infinitely small is the same thing over and over. A bunch of different perspectives on the same universe."

"Exactly!" Miss Frizzle cut in, "and if we were to go even smaller, you could literally swim through the air as if it was very thick water. Every size have their own universe, isn't it fantastic?"

"Tony! Tony, come back here!" Jackie shrieked when she realise Tony was so close from the edge of the sandbox. They all ran toward him and Rose screamed when she saw him fall over.

"Mom, come see, it's all pretty." Tony was jumping and pointing toward the wilderness.

"How come he is not injured?" Rose started breathing again. "That's like a twenty feet drop for us."

"The smaller you are, the less you care about gravity." The Doctor standing beside her answered. "At the size you are now, you could probably jump from the top of the school and land on your two feet without injuries."

"It's physics," the other Doctor added, "a question of mass and air resistance and surface area. Kinetic energy." The Doctor in brown started jumping, making everyone on the edge of the sandbox wobble.

"The wood here is rotten, we should get off it before it.." and with a large crack, everyone fell over the edge, hitting the dirt floor with a thud. "Ouch!" The Time Lord exclaimed indignantly after Jackie slapped him behind the head.

"Great move, Spaceman! How are we suppose to get back now?" Donna grunted as she got up and followed Jackie and Pete who were already running after Tony. They all followed.

"The edge of the sandbox was broken on the other side. We could probably go back up through there." The Doctor in blue remembered. He noticed Rose wasn't beside him anymore and turned around.

"Woah!" Rose was awed as she saw a drop of water as big as she was. It was beautiful. A wobbling glass dome, its surface shining under the sun and reflecting all its bright colours as a crystal would do.

"Rose, don't!" Rose was almost touching it when the Doctor in brown stopped her. "Physics remember? Force of cohesion, it's what makes the drop hold together. The molecules in the water are attracted to each other. That drop of water would suck you in like _The Blob_ and you wouldn't be able to get out of its skin."

"Take chances make mistakes and get messy!" Miss Frizzle walk towards the rest of the family and stopped beside Rose, "but do not play with water when you are the size of an ant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927564?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	59. I'm still hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo♡Rose (T)  
>  **Everyone in the little town near Bad Wolf Bay is developping a strange illness**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Arousal (Tentoo)_

The Doctor grunted as he shifted from one foot to the other, hand in his pocket, trying his best to scratch an hitch and take the discomfort of his predicament away. They were at the local healthcare centre since after talking to a few people around town, Rose and him have notice a pattern: Every single person in this town were displaying different symptoms of sickness or biological imbalance. 

“Are you alright?” Rose asked him for the third time as they got out in the open air. 

“Hm?” He looked at her. She was still munching on her third serving of chips. It was evident that her hunger wasn’t going away and this was not normal. 

“Well.. I can’t seem to stop eating. I am so hungry. And everything around seem to have lost its taste and colour.” The Doctor frown, trying to find an illness in the known universe that had those kind of symptoms but coming out clueless. “Everyone seems to have different weird health problems popping out.. ’m just wondering if you had something too.” She looked genuinely worried. For him. For her. “Oh shit! Mom!” 

She started running toward the inn and the Doctor grunted. He didn’t got the time to answer her question before she ran off and he was not sure he would’ve answered her if he'd had the time to. He tried to follow but the inconvenience he was suffering from made the running quite uncomfortable. He whimpered and couldn’t resist bringing his hand to his crotch to adjust the tightness in his trousers, the bulge twitching compulsively against the fabric. 

The pressure made him groan as he was trying his best to wrap his brain around what might be happening in this town. Rose being so hungry. Him having a raging erection since breakfast, that woman at the healthcare centre that had a sudden sprout of acne, that man that couldn’t stop peeing, that little boy that was speaking with a grown man’s voice.. and the list went on. 

They arrived at the inn fast enough and he followed Rose to her mother’s room. He was surprised and a bit annoyed to notice that the run hadn’t reduce the amount of blood flowing between his thighs. He wasn’t aroused, per say, even though the sensations, the pressure, the sensibility made it all very thrilling, this was purely biological. A loud music was coming from the room and Rose opened the door. 

“Mom!” Rose smiled at her mother. She was jumping on the bed, dancing her heart out on an old rock and roll tune. “MOM!” The Doctor closed the door behind himself and Rose went to the radio to bring the volume down. 

“Oh, Rose, dear. You should’ve come to the beach with me it was so beautiful.” Jackie laughed, her eyes filled with mirth as she jumped like a giddy kid. Very not Jackie like, the Doctor thought. Something was definitely wrong. And while Jackie started singing loudly and twirling around the room, Rose walked to the window with a frown. He followed her. 

“Doctor, there is something out there.” She told him when he got to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, being extremely careful not to rub a throbbing part of him against her. He watched outside intently and then he saw it. Something translucent and shifty on the horizon, a blurry wall that surrounded the city and seemed to be hidden behind a perception filter. 

"I think a walk at the edge of the town would be our next move" He said smiling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792819?view_full_work=true). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	60. Have you done this before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo (E)  
>  **Ten, Rose, and Tentoo reaches a new level in their relationship**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Ten &Rose), Suffering (Rose), Making Out (Ten♡Tentoo), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo), Nakedness (Rose&Ten&Tentoo), Fingering (Ten->Rose&Tentoo->Rose), Oral Sex (Ten->Rose), Anal Fingering (Tentoo->Rose), Arousal (Rose), Slash (Ten♡Tentoo), Anal (Tentoo->Rose), Double Penetration (Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo)_

It didn’t take long, when they got in the Doctor’s room, for Rose to be stark naked and writhing on the bed. Both her Doctors were still fully dressed and none of them seemed intent in taking their clothes off. They were taking care of Rose and she was way too gone to care otherwise. Hands were gliding on her skin and tongues and teeth and lips and groans and moans and whimpers. 

It was even more amazing than she thought it could be. Two Doctors, two set of hands, three hearts, twenty fingers. They were all over her and no part of her was left untouched. No. This wasn’t true. It seemed like an eternity since she was laid on the bed, left at those two lovers’ mercy and they still haven’t taken care of the main parts of her that needed so much attention. 

It didn’t take long before she was losing count of who was who and which part of their body was doing what. She was lost in sensations of caresses and massages and licks and nibbles and scratches and bites and hot wetness and cold blown air and rasping of clothes. As one of them was nibbling her neck and caressing her stomach, the other one was massaging her calves and licking softly behind her knee. 

Words were murmured like a spell on her soul. Compliments and declarations and tidings and and concepts and pledges. Words like beautiful and gorgeous and goddess and precious and love. Rose was losing count. And when tips of fingers were grazing swirly patterns on her inner thighs and wet tongue and hard teeth finally aimed on her more then taut nipple, the coiling pressure that had settle for so long in the pit of her belly shattered, sending flares of cold warmth through her. 

With just a small whimper, Rose came, her whole body blazing with new sensations she never experienced before. Her skin tightening in convulsions as if each cells caught in a firm goosebump finally released the tension. The muscle of her inner walls spamming stiffly against nothing, releasing even more wetness then she had before against her curls. Rose couldn’t believe she had just come without even a touch to her now throbbing centre. 

The Doctor in blue was smiling smugly at her, nipple still between his lips and Rose whimpered again. She was panting a bit. Her muscles like jelly, more relaxed than she had ever been, she relished in the aftershocks of this surprising orgasm. She jumped and groan when the other Doctor’s tongue licked across her centre, dabbed at her overly sensitive clit, and wiped off all the juices her recent orgasm had offered. 

She moaned and sobbed and opened her legs even further to give him full access. His agile and soft tongue was penetrating her repeatedly and with the other Doctor’s ministration over her breast, it didn’t take long before the coiling pressure of a second orgasm came back. Some fingers joined the Time Lord’s tongue and Rose forgot how to breathe. 

With a few well placed stokes and licks, she exploded once more in a flash of pure ecstasy, sobbing and cursing and writhing under the Doctors’ indulgences. She cursed again when she came back to reality and opened her eyes on two Doctors kissing hungrily above her. “She tastes so good.” She heard one of him say as the other hummed his agreement. 

Rose was panting and they were too, ruffling their hair and pulling at their clothes. Buttons were ripped and shirts were torn, ties were snatched and pants were plucked and when they were finally both naked, Rose was amazed by the fierce passion pulling them together. She sat back against the headboard to clear her body out of the way so they could join. It was an incredible sight. 

Powerful and compelling. Two mighty forces colliding together in lust and carnal concupiscence. Rose was breathless as she couldn’t believe how lucky she was. One of them moaned as the other grabbed both of their raging erection between one of his hand and started to stroke. “Fuck!” She heard the other Doctor say in the kiss as his hands cradled his counterpart’s cheeks possessively and rocked his hips in rhythm with the stokes. 

Rose was hypnotised and whimpered loudly when she felt a surge of wetness being discharged between her thighs once more. Could she actually come, again, just by watching them make love to each other? She wouldn’t have the chance to test her theory because the sound she just made distracted one of the Doctor who set his attention on her instead. Rose was hit by the powerful lust in his eyes, now directed at her and she shivered. 

He grabbed both of her ankles and hauled her on her back, his body prowling above hers. She shivered again. “Sorry, got sidetracked a bit there.” He said before kissing her languidly. Rose used the kiss to position him between her thighs and bobbed the head of his penis against her wet entrance. She didn’t want to wait anymore and she whimpered loudly when he backed off. 

“Doctor?!” She broke the kiss, exasperated and jumped when his fingers penetrated her instead, testing her readiness. 

“Rose, we made you come, twice.” He said, unable to hide the smug smile on his face. “You sure you are ready for more?” Rose groaned. Couldn’t he see how wet she was. She moaned as he gave a few stroke and moved inside of her. 

“I want you.” She said a bit breathless. “Both of you.” She looked at the other Doctor who was watching them from above. “Please, just fuck me.” She added as she gazed pleadingly into his eyes once more. The Doctor took his fingers out of her and admired the glistening of her juices between them. Rose licked her lips. It was her turn to smile smugly. He brought his fingers over her swollen lips and she sucked on the them hungrily, savouring her taste and urging him in with her hips. 

His forehead fell against hers with an high pitched sob when he slid into her warmth. Never breaking eye contact, Rose’s body trembled in ecstasy, her heart felt like bursting under the rush of emotions she felt, for him and coming from him. She sobbed loudly as he set a soft rhythm of push and pull and it was so warm and so perfect and Rose couldn’t help but moan and meet each of his thrust with her own. 

Their body danced languidly and they chanted a blissful melody. She had lost track of time, but she knew at one point, the other Doctor joined them. Laying on their side, he grabbed Rose’s ears with his tongue and sucked on her lobe and left a trail of wet kisses on her neck and jaws and she lost the gaze of a Doctor for another as he kissed her thoroughly, stealing her breath away. 

The Doctor, still inside her, turned them on their sides to allow the other one access to more of Rose, never breaking the rhythm and Rose shivered as she was surrounded by skin. The Doctor behind her was kissing her shoulder and arms, hands roaming between the copulating bodies to tease and pull at her nipple and then further down at her clit. Rose cried out. 

She was so close. “Fuck.” She knew what she wanted. She’s been fantasizing about this since she saw the Doctors together, touching each other and she wished so badly, then, that she would have the chance to be between them, filled by both of them at the same time. “Fuck, Doctor, I want you both.” The Doctor in front of her stopped moving and looked at her. 

“You sure about this?” She swallowed, and nodded. She was sure, the thought of it made her clit spasm frantically and her guts tighten. 

“Yes. Please. If you want to.” She answered. She jumped when the Doctor behind her slipped his finger where the other Doctor and her were joining and then up between her cheeks, titillating her puckered hole. She breathed deep to calm herself. He pushed ever so slightly in with one finger and she bit her lip. His whole body came closer to hers and his warm breath whispered in her ear. 

“Have you ever done this before, Rose?” She shook her head shyly and trembled as he took his finger out and the warmth of his body disappeared. Rose cried out at him. She didn’t want him to stop, she didn’t want him to leave, and she felt so bad that she was this inexperienced. Should it even matter, though? Would he really refuse to take her like that now that he knew she’d never experimented with that part of her body before? 

Would he want to take things slower? She wanted them, both, right now, experimented or not. She went to follow him but the other Doctor held her tight, still sheathed in her warmth, he brought her lips to his and kissed her and for a moment she forgot about her anguish, rocking softly against him. When the other Doctor settled back behind her they were lazily thrusting and snogging and they didn’t stop when he kissed her temple and put his fingers back against her bum. 

That’s when she understood he only left to get some lube. His finger slid all the way in with ease, this time around, and she moaned at the burning sensation and the slight awkward incomfort that rapidly transformed in sweet bliss when the other Doctor continued his slow thrusting. “Is this ok?” His breath made her shiver. She nodded. 

“More.” He moved his finger inside her then and she whimpered loudly. “More.” She repeated loudly. It’s him she wanted. The burning sensation came back sharper as his finger came out. She felt the head of his cock against her back entrance and shivered in want and expectations. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He said before pushing in slowly. It was slick and hard and with each thrust the other Doctor gave, it pushed him further in. And Rose clenched her arms and legs tightly around the Doctor in front of her. It wouldn’t fit, there was no way he could fit in there. And it hurt, it burned, but she didn’t want him to stop, she wanted this. She cried out as her eyes filled with tears and they both stopped moving. 

“Hey,” the Doctor in front of her eased out of her embrace so he could look her in the eyes. He held her face between his palms and connected his forehead to hers. “Breathe, love. You got this.” Rose calmed down and relaxed around them. For a long while, no one moved, which gave Rose the time to adjust and feel and control her muscles. “Do you want to try again?” 

She nodded. “Yeah.” The Doctor behind her pulled out entirely and added some lube and when he positioned himself it went back in with a certain ease. Rose was a lot more relaxed and he slithered his hand around Rose and softly played with her clit with his lubed fingers, which gave her a whole new set of sensations and relief. She let out a sigh and rocked against him. 

It was her turn to push him further in and she shivered at the burning, blissful feeling of having him fully sheathed inside her. She urged the other Doctor in further with a hand on his bum and whimpered loudly as the fingers set a punishing rhythm on her clit. All the feeling merged together and Rose screamed. “Oh God!” 

“Time Lord.” The Doctor in front of her corrected as he set a rhythm of his own. Rose cried out the coiling tension ready to explode again. 

“Please please please.” She asked of them. Being filled this much was so overwhelming, and new, and intense. A rush of cold sweat hit as a wave on her skin and she was already coming. “Harder, please! Doctor!” Her orgasm flashed as a lightning through her body but it still wasn’t enough until both of her Doctors finally realised what was happening and ultimately decided to let go and thrust harder into her, grunting and cursing. “Oh my Goddd…!!” She cried out, tears running down her face as the orgasm hit harder this time, clenching fiercely around the onslaught of cocks shoving and unyielding and filling her whole. 

It was amazing. She cried again, her muscle contracting in sobs of bliss. And when she was spent, they were still thrusting erratically inside of her, running toward their own satisfaction and she turned her head to see them kissing sluggishly above her. She almost came again at the sight of their face and lips and tongue dancing and twisting together and contorted in spasm of raging pleasure. 

The Doctor behind her came first, quickly followed by the other one and it was incredible to feel them both come inside her and to see the sheer ecstasy on their faces as they did. They all fell in a heap of satiated limbs and beating hearts, kissing softly and caressing and panting. None of them had enough energy left to get up and clean their mess and it would be a few hours before they got the strength to take a shower. They didn’t really care at this point. Right now, they were all still floating on their own cloud of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next outcomes are being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Would you like to read this specific thread as a full story instead of in an interactive fic format?_  
>  You can subscribe to this thread only, and follow its progress by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963615/chapters/47258299). This way you will always know when I update this part of the story ;)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


	61. Masterpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Masterpost to follow all the threads and outcomes. Hope it helps. To get to the outcome you wish to read click on CYOA for the interactive format or MPJED for the full story format. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** = Not written yet

**Part 01**

**01- How was this sentence going to end? (K)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160/chapters/46543366)  
02-Rose Tyler I love you  
03-Does it needs saying

**Part 02**

**02- Rose Tyler, I love you (K)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550883)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635160/chapters/46670245)  
04-I can work with that  
05-Are you going mad space boy

 **03- Does it needs saying? (K)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551234)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660291/chapters/46570069)  
06-What's your problem blondie  
07-And you doctor

**Part 03**

04-I CAN WORK WITH THAT  
08-I'm up for it  
09-Can I go too

 **05- Are you going mad, spaceboy? (T)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44551564)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038/chapters/46571944)  
10-There is nothing we can do  
11-Far form the finish line

06-WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BLONDIE  
12-It's doctordonna now  
13-I'm not mating with you

 **07- And you, Doctor (K)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44552278)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706938/chapters/46638265)  
14-Could I be your leftover  
15-I'm never gonna leave you

**Part 04**

08-I'M UP FOR IT  
16-Does it really matter  
17-I can do safe

09-CAN I GO TOO  
18-Take me to your leader  
19-It had to be done

 **10- There is nothing we can do (T)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44554579)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038/chapters/46741618)  
20-He is your son doctor  
21-We can't move

11-FAR FROM THE FINISH LINE  
22-We are not leaving her here  
23-I felt her die

12-IT'S DOCTOR DONNA  
24-Stupid ape  
25-You've got me

13-I'M NOT MATING WITH YOU  
26-Do you wanna come with me  
25-You've got me

14-COULD I BE YOUR LEFTOVER  
27-I'm home  
28-So bloody windy

 **15- I'm never gonna leave you (K)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44556121)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46640176)  
29-Don't fall asleep  
30-You wouldn't wake up

**Part 05**

16-DOES IT REALLY MATTER  
31-He is watching us  
17-I can do safe

17-I CAN DO SAFE  
32-Science is magical  
33-Disney love story

18-TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER  
34-Don't you see it  
35-Our old moves

19-IT HAD TO BE DONE  
36-We need a night out  
37-I don't think we are on Felspoon

 **20- He is your son, Doctor (K)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44569981)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661038/chapters/46759945)  
38-Evil things  
39-You are such a dork

21-WE CAN'T MOVE  
40-I am going to kill him  
41-You deserve it

22-WE ARE NOT LEAVING HER HERE  
42-I finally found you  
43-If anyone could help

23-I FELT HER DIE  
44-Is it too much  
45-I can feel you

24-STUPID APES  
46-***Doctordonna and rose***  
47-The little dishy thing

25-YOU'VE GOT ME  
48-I already have someone  
49-Meeting ajourned

26-DO YOU WANNA COME WITH ME  
50-I've been through worse  
51-You're the Doctor now

27-I'M HOME  
52-It's just a date  
28-So bloody windy

28-SO BLOODY WINDY  
53-Send in your men  
54-Let's save the world

 **29- Don't fall asleep (M)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44821462)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46758643)  
55-The sun is rising  
56-You're ready for this

30-YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP  
57-I'm still hungry  
58-Wormhole

**Part 06**

31-HE IS WATCHING US  
59-***Tyler Home***  
17-I can do safe

32-SCIENCE IS MAGICAL  
60-Let there be light  
61-Take chances

33-DISNEY LOVE STORY  
62-Never ever grow old  
63-Let him go

34-DON'T YOU SEE IT  
64-A glitch in time  
65-I can't remember

35-OUR OLD MOVES  
66-What started it all  
67-I am not anyone's rose

36-WE NEED A NIGHT OUT  
68-I can handle it  
69-Have you done this before -The End-

37-I DON'T THINK WE ARE ON FELSPOON  
70-The next level  
71-I am naked

38-EVIL THINGS  
72-We stay together  
73-We are not alone

39-YOU ARE SUCH A DORK  
74-Together -The End-  
38-Evil things

40-I AM GOING TO KILL HIM  
75-***They find Ten***  
76-***They don't find Ten***

41-YOU DESERVE IT  
77-***They make love*** -The End-  
78-***They dance at the Torchwood ball***

42-I FINALLY FOUND YOU  
79-Someone important to me  
80-***Dark!Nine***

43-IF ANYONE COULD HELP  
81-You are under attack  
82-You are pregnant

44-IS IT TOO MUCH  
83-I trust you  
45-I can feel you

45-I CAN FEEL YOU  
84-***Proposal in the mountains***  
85-***Healing with people***

46-***DOCTORDONNA AND ROSE***  
86-***Dinner with the family*** -The End-  
47-The little dishy thing

47-THE LITTLE DISHY THING  
87-How can I assit you  
88-Not a storm cloud

48-I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE  
89-***Creating Rose***  
90-***Jackie gets postcards***

49-MEETING AJOURNED  
91-***Doctors and demons***  
92-***Dead on the job*** -The End-

50-I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE  
93-Tip top shape -The End-  
94-Give me some spock

51-YOU'RE THE DOCTOR NOW  
95-Doctor coming through  
96-Follow my lead

52-IT'S JUST A DATE  
97-***Sex in the limo***  
98-***Bomb in the limo***

53-SEND IN YOUR MEN  
99-***Never again*** -The End-  
52-Just a date

54-LET'S SAVE THE WORLD  
100-Agent Tyler is down  
101-You can't leave me

 **55- The sun is rising (E)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50392715)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46786501)  
56-You're ready for this  
28-So bloody windy

 **56- You're ready for this (M)** [CYOA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/50394632)•[MPJED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707706/chapters/46899511)  
_\----------The End----------_

57-I'M STILL HUNGRY  
102-***Extra Terrestrial swipe***  
103-***Torchwood quarantine***

58-WORMHOLE  
104-***Tentoo pov***  
105-***Rose pov***

**Part 07**

59-***TYLER HOME***  
106-***Pregnant Rose***  
36-We need a night out

60-LET THERE BE LIGHT  
107-They will be ours  
61-Take chances

61-TAKE CHANCES  
108-Marry me rose  
109-I'll come back to you

62-NEVER EVER GROW OLD  
110-Falling for blond  
111-Fire at will

63-LET HIM GO  
112-Rot in your cell  
113-All wibbly wobbly

64-A GLITCH IN TIME  
114-***Starting all over***  
115-Just a fantasy

65-I CAN'T REMEMBER  
116-***Coiling timelines***  
115-Just a fantasy

66-WHAT STARTED IT ALL  
117-***Threesome with Nine***  
67-I am not anyone's rose

67-I AM NOT ANYONE'S ROSE  
118-***Taken by the time agency***  
119-***Surprising a threesome***

68-I CAN HANDLE IT  
120-***Childs play*** -The End-  
121-***Time Lord slaves***

69-HAVE YOU EVER DONE THIS BEFORE -The End-

70-THE NEXT LEVEL  
69-have you ever done this before -The End-  
36-We need a night out

71-I AM NAKED  
122-In your arms  
123-Keep your eyes open

72-WE STAY TOGETHER  
124-***They fake find james***  
125-***They find james***

73-WE ARE NOT ALONE  
126-***Goblin king***  
127-***Precious james***

74-TOGETHER -The End-----------------------------------------------

75-***THEY FIND TEN***  
128-***Ten and tentoo bonding***  
129-***Growing the tardis***

76-***THEY DON'T FIND TEN***  
130-***Post cards*** -The End-  
131-***Ten regenerated***

77-***THEY MAKE LOVE*** -The End----------------------------------

78-***THEY DANCE AT THE BALL***  
77-***They make love*** -The End-  
129-***Growing the Tardis***

79-Someone important to me  
132-***Sex in the pool***  
133-***Back in prime***

80-***DARK NINE***  
134-***Forced bonding***  
135-***Rose's kindness***

81-YOU ARE UNDER ATTACK  
136-***Sex saves*** -The End-  
137-***Water in the pod***

82-YOU ARE PREGNANT  
138-***Atlantis in peril*** -The End-  
139-***Eleven in charge***

83-I TRUST YOU  
140-***Thirteen is a wedding guest*** -The End-  
141-***Wedding under the rain*** -The End-

84-***PROPOSAL IN THE MOUNTAINS***  
83-I trust you  
140-***Thirteen is a wedding guest*** -The End-

85-***HEALING WITH PEOPLE***  
141-***Wedding under the rain*** -The End-  
83-I trust you

86-***DINNER WITH THE FAMILY*** -The End---------------------------

87-HOW CAN I ASSIT YOU  
142-***Sex against the console***  
86-***Dinner with the family*** -The End-

88-NOT A STORM CLOUD  
143-***Spaceship***  
144-***Kill them all***

89-***CREATING ROSE***  
145-***Leaving Ten behind*** -The End-  
52-Just a date

90-***JACKIE GETS POST CARDS***  
146-***Ten in an indu temple*** -The End-  
147-***Huddling for warmth*** -The End-

91-***DOCTORS AND DEMONS***  
148-***Post nonapocalyspe*** -The End-  
149-***Mission from heaven***

92-***DEAD ON THE JOB*** -The End----------------------------------

93-TIP TOP SHAPE -The End-----------------------------------------

94-GIVE ME SOME SPOCK  
150-Sickbay it is -The End-  
151-Or something

95-DOCTOR COMING THROUGH  
152-It's a balloon  
153-This won't end well

96-FOLLOW MY LEAD  
154-Delete  
153-This won't end well

97-***SEX IN THE LIMO***  
155-Totally worth it  
156-***Pregnant Rose***

98-***Bomb in the limo*** -The End----------------------------------

99-***Never again*** -The End---------------------------------------

100-Agent Tyler is down  
157-Rose can't die  
158-I'm so sorry


End file.
